Cursed
by TriDogMom
Summary: Hermione is dying from a curse on the blade Bellatrix used when torturing her at Malfoy Manor. Her only hope of surviving is to become pregnant with a Death Eaters' baby. Triad. No Incest
1. Diagnosis

_**A/N 1:**_

_**Happy 1 Year Anniversary To Me!**_  
_To celebrate, here is chapter one of my newest story; Lucius-Hermione-Draco!_

_All the thanks to **Lunamionny** for her being my beta, and Brit picker for this story. Her stories are **amazing** if you're looking for something to read._

* * *

"Hermione, you're dying," Nikki spoke plainly. Hermione had asked her healer to not sugar coat her diagnosis, but bloody hell. She could have coated it a little bit.

"How soon?" Hermione asked. She hadn't been sure which of her thousands of questions to ask first, but had decided knowing how long she had was a good place to start. Pulling a pen and notepad from her bag, she started to take notes.

"I can't give you an exact timeframe, but I think about three to six months at the most," Nikki replied. There was no pity on Nikki's face as she delivered the news, and Hermione was glad of it.

"Is there anything I can do?" If there was the slightest chance she could fight for her life, she was going to.

"Not that I know of. But if you find out what kind of curse was on the blade, maybe that would give us a direction to go in." Handing Hermione a piece of parchment, she spoke again. "Here is everything we found from your scan, in case you want to look at it."

Hermione stood, tucking her pen, notebook and paper in her bag. "Thank you, Nikki. I'll let you know if I find anything."

"Please do. Even if you aren't able to work out the curse, I'd like to see you in a month to see how you are doing and what our next steps are."

* * *

Apparating to a quiet alley off the King's Road, Hermione got her bearings before taking off towards the townhouse at the end of a nearby street. She had left St. Mungo's two hours ago. After going home and crying to the point of vomiting, she'd washed her face and decided she wasn't going to take her news lying down. She was a fighter and the hell if she wasn't going to find a way to fight this.

Slowly making her way up the steps at the front of the house, she knocked on the door. Almost instantly, a small elf appeared and gestured for her to enter.

"Hello, Miss Herms," she squeaked.

"Hello, Dibby. Is Ms Black home today?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione? Well, isn't this a surprise," Narcissa Black said as she walked into the entrance hall and greeted her.

"Hello, Narcissa."

"What can I do for you today?"

Narcissa had become good friends with Harry after she'd lied to save his life. As a result, Hermione and Narcissa had found themselves sharing many Sunday roasts together over the almost two years since the war had ended. Happy to have escaped death and imprisonment, Narcissa had wasted no time in divorcing Lucius, whom she had only married because her parents arranged it, and moving into an expensive townhouse in Chelsea. She'd told him she wanted to be free to spend her life with someone she loved, and hoped Lucius would find the same thing. She was currently dating a wealthy wizard from France named Phillipe. Even though they had spent time together, the two women weren't exactly friends, and Hermione had never visited her unannounced, or without Harry.

"I need your help. It has to do with my tourture at the Manor," Hermione stated matter-of-factly. She watched Narcissa tense at her words, but there was no point in beating around the bush when she only had a limited time to live.

"Of course. Dibby, please bring tea into the sitting room." Waving her forward, Narcissa led Hermione into a room off the hall. "Please, have a seat. I'll help you in any way I can."

"Thank you," Hermione said as she sat down. "As you know, Bellatrix carved into my arm when she was torturing me." Narcissa nodded for her to continue. "Well, I have never been able to get the wound to heal. It still opens and bleeds every few days. And, over the last few weeks, I've been getting sick. Fainting spells, vomiting, hair falling out, as well as a few other symptoms."

"Oh my dear girl." Narcissa pressed her hand to her chest as she listened. Dibby had brought in a tea service but it sat untouched between them.

"I went to St. Mungo's today and met with a few healers before finally talking to one that specializes in cursed wounds. After doing some tests, she has determined that the wound on my arm was done with a cursed blade and it's slowly killing me. I have already tried taking potions to alleviate the symptoms I mentioned, but nothing is helping. The healer told me that nothing will work. It's slowly eating away at my magical core. The healer has only given me a few months to live."

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say. You said you need my help, but I'm not sure how to help you."

"I was wondering if you had any idea what kind of curse Bellatrix would have used on the blade, or any books in which she would have learnt of such dark magic? I'm hoping that if I find the curse, it can be neutralised."

"I'm not positive what curse she would have used," Narcissa replied, looking pensive. "Most likely it's a Black family curse, or a variant of it. If I had the blade, I might be able to help you, but Bella… lost it."

"I have it." Hermione reached into her beaded bag and pulled out a plastic box that contained the knife. "If you remember, she threw it at us when we escaped the Manor. It struck and killed your old house-elf, Dobby, and I kept it."

"If you leave it with me, I'll get to work on it right away. I may have to ask Harry if I can use the library at Grimmauld Place. I believe the Black family grimoires are still there. I also have a few boxes of Bella's things that I can look through. I'll send Dibby to you as soon as I have some answers."

"Thank you, Narcissa." Hermione felt a ray of hope, even though she knew it was potentially dangerous to do so. "I haven't told Harry yet. I need to go to see him next. I'll let him know you'll be contacting him."

The two women rose and moved towards the fireplace. As Hermione went to grab a handful of Floo powder, Narcissa stopped her. .

"We will find a way for you to fight this, Hermione."

"Thank you for agreeing to help me," Hermione said, before throwing the powder into the fireplace and calling out her destination.

* * *

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" Harry yelped as Hermione stepped through the Floo.

He jumped off the sofa, where he had been laying on top of the new Mrs Potter and kissing her rather enthusiastically..

"Hello, Harry. Hi, Pansy. Sorry to Floo in without warning," Hermione replied.

The unlikely pair had returned from their honeymoon the day before. They had started dating about a year and a half ago, when Narcissa had set them up. She'd claimed that, even though Pansy had been a blood fanatic who'd been willing to hand Harry over to Voldemort, the girl had changed since the war. Pansy had spent the summer after the Battle of Hogwarts with her cousin in Milan, who was obsessed with Muggle fashion and had shown the Pureblood witch how great Muggles could be.

Harry had only agreed to the date because he respected Narcissa and hadn't wanted to offend her. He had been pleasantly surprised by Pansy, finding her cutting wit hilarious – when it wasn't directed at him – and, before the night had ended, had asked for a second date. He had finally found someone that didn't care that he was 'The Boy Who Lived' or how much money he had. She had told him she was rich enough for the both of them.

Harry and Ginny had broken up before Ginny had returned to Hogwarts for her final year. When talking to Hermione before breaking things off with Ginny, Harry had confessed that he had obsessed over his love for Ginny during their time on the run. He'd placed her on such a high pedestal during those lonely nights that, when they'd reconnected, he was no longer in love with the real Ginny, but the one he had created in his mind. While he still cared deeply for the girl and wanted her friendship, he couldn't fall back in love with the real her. Ginny, heartbroken but determined, had returned to Hogwarts before starting a professional Quidditch career as a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies.

"You know you're always welcome here," Harry said as he walked towards her and gave her a hug.

"It would be nice if you Apparated and knocked next time, Granger," Pansy huffed, smoothing her hair down as she sat up.

"Pansy, you know Hermione is welcome to come over anyway she wants." Harry turned to his wife.

"Well, then it's not our fault if she comes in while we're mid-snog, is it?" She glared at her husband.

"It's not like I haven't Flooed in to much worse than you two kissing," Hermione said. "At least I didn't have to see Harry's naked arse this time." That was an image Hermione would happily have lived the rest of her life without seeing.

"Not that you aren't welcome Granger, but what are you doing here?" Pansy asked. The two girls were actually friends, but Pansy still never called Hermione by her first name. It had taken Hermione a few months to get used to Pansy's brash way of speaking.

"I actually need to talk to you two about something serious," Hermione said, taking a seat on the armchair across from them. She proceeded to fill them in on what she had learned from the healers and the diagnosis she had been given.

Harry sat looking at her with his mouth open and tears in his eyes. Hermione had debated whether she should even tell him her terrible news; he had already lost so many loved ones in his short life. But there was no way she was going to have the strength to make it through the rest of her months alive without her best friend knowing the truth.

When Hermione had finished, there was an awful, stunned silence. Pansy was the first to break it. "So, what do we do? How do we fight this?"

"I just left Narcissa's. She's going to examine the blade and see if she can find out more about the curse so we can see if there's anything I can do," Hermione said.

"How did she get the knife? I thought it was destroyed after we buried Dobby," Harry asked.

"I took it from Shell Cottage. I don't know why exactly. I have carried it with me in my bag since," Hermione admitted.

"We'll fight this Hermione. Whatever you need from us, it's yours." Harry stood, crouched by her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm not going to hug you, but whatever I can do for you." Pansy had also risen from the sofa and patted her awkwardly on the back.

"Thank you. Thank you, both. Narcissa said she might come around to borrow some books from the old Black library." Hermione yawned. She had been losing her stamina little by little over the last few months and frequently had to take a nap around midday. "I need to go and lie down. I'll keep you updated."

"Okay," Harry said. "Have you told Ron yet?"

"Not yet. I'll do it this week though," Hermione replied. She wasn't sure she had the strength to tell Ron. They had remained friends after their failed relationship, a relationship which had lasted exactly three days. She loved him, but he was so emotional and she wasn't sure she could handle his reaction to her news. Now that he was a professional Quidditch player like Ginny, he was away from home a lot so she didn't see him as often as she would like. "Hopefully Narcissa will have some news for me before I talk to him."

Waving goodbye, she stepped into the fireplace and called out her home.

* * *

_**A/N 2:**_

_Check me out on Tumblr (TriDogMom) or interact with me on Facebook (Tri Dogmom)_


	2. Sorted

It had been two days since Hermione had been to St. Mungo's and she had yet to hear from Narcissa. She was in her office at the Ministry; she had taken a job for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and was currently working on pushing through legislation to give house-elves more rights. She had learned enough to know that they didn't want freedom or pay, but she was adamant that they could at least be protected from abusive wizards. Or they could if the stiffs in the Wizengamot would agree to hear her case. She knew she would have to leave her job soon; most days, she was too tired to focus after lunch. But she really wanted to get the house-elf legislation passed before she left. It could be her lasting legacy.

A knock sounded on her door. She adjusted herself in her chair and patted her thinning hair before calling, "Enter."

Narcissa walked into her office. "Hello, Hermione. I hope you don't mind me visiting you here. I have news and didn't want to wait to give it to you."

"Please, come in and have a seat," Hermione said. "What have you found? Good news?"

"I think the quality of the news depends on how you take it." Narcissa sat down, pulling out a roll of parchment from her purse.

"I'll take anything at this point. I can feel myself getting weaker everyday." Hermione normally wouldn't admit this to anyone, but, since she was helping her, she felt she could trust Narcissa with her medical progression.

"As I suspected, Bellatrix placed a Black family curse on the blade, but modified it slightly. I found the information in a diary she kept after she broke out of Azkaban."

"What curse? And modified how?"

Even though Hermione was dying because of a crazy, sadistic bitch, she was still interested in learning something new. Thank Merlin Narcissa wasn't the brainless society wife people thought she was. Hermione didn't know many people that would be able to work out the curse as quickly as Narcissa had.

"Unlike the original curse which worked on anyone, this one only affects Muggleborns. This curse is meant to slowly kill you as it drains your magical core," Narcissa continued. "Since you were cut, the curse has been slowly eating away at your core. You are a powerful witch, allowing you to live longer than the people mentioned in the Black family books."

"And is there any way to counter it ?" Hermione asked.

"In the previous cases, they could have been saved from a magical blood transfusion from their parents. Somehow, the magic that lives in the parent's blood is transferred to the child. The curse then attaches to the foreign blood and drains it of magic. In so doing, the curse's power dissolves to nothing. Hence, because that magic isn't tied to the cursed person, they are cured as soon as the curse kills the magic in the foreign blood. The blood donor has to be a parent or child because of how similar the magics have to be."

"And that option won't work for me because I have no magical parents and no children." Hermione felt the hope she had been holding onto drain from her.

"As you know, we aren't sure where you get your magic from. The assumption is that you have squibs somewhere in your family tree, so you're right, your parents can't help you. But, Bella did put a cure into her curse."

"Why would she build a cure? That doesn't seem like her?"

"Who knows what she was thinking? She was unstable as a child, and as much as I loved her, Azkaban took any scrap of sanity she had," Narcissa said. "But Bella was always obsessed with symmetry. My only guess is that she felt the curse needed a counter curse to be balanced."

"So, what can I do?" Hermione was trying to force back the hope that was springing up inside. "What's the cure?"

"The only way you can survive is if you become pregnant with a Pureblood's baby. But not just any Pureblood, it has to be one of the one's she listed." Narcissa paused. "Hermione, I have the list here and I'm sorry to say that most of them are dead or in Azkaban. They are all marked Death Eaters. Bella seems to have wanted to humiliate whoever survived her torture and the family of the person willing to help them. The man would be siring a halfblood child, something no Death Eater or blood supremist would agree to, not least because their family would disown them.

"It's not clear whether you need to carry a baby to term in order for the curse to break irrevocably. Bellatrix wasn't clear about that in her notes. She seemed to be focused on the..." Narcissa cleared her throat awkwardly. "On the process of conception."

Hermione sat in shock. The only way for her to survive was to have sex with a Death Eater? What was she supposed to do? Go to Azkaban everyday and beg one of the inmates to fuck her until she was pregnant? Death almost seemed kinder.

"There is some hope, Hermione," Narcissa said, placing her hand over hers.

"It doesn't feel like it, Narcissa. My only hope is to whore myself out to people who wouldn't touch me, even if I could get them out of Azkaban." Narcissa started at her harsh language, but Hermione was too angry to care. "It would have been kinder to just kill me."

"I think I know two men who will help you, and neither of them are in Azkaban," Narcissa spoke quietly.

"Who?" Hermione asked, racking her brains to think of any Death Eaters that weren't dead or imprisoned.

"Lucius and Draco."

* * *

"You're fucking with me aren't you?" Hermione gaped at her.

A look of disgust came over Narcissa's face at Hermione's language. "I'm not sure what that expression means. But if you are asking if I'm lying to you, no I'm not. You need to become pregnant with a magical child and they are your best hope."

"And you know your son and ex-husband are willing to impregnate me how?" Hermione asked.

There was no way she could believe Narcissa, and was trying desperately to wrap her head around what the woman was saying.

"Because my son has had a crush on you since he was eleven. Even when he thought you were beneath him. Lucius, I'm not completely sure about. But he is looking for a way in which the magical community can rebuild trust in him. To show everyone he has changed. What better way for him to do that than to help you?"

"I'm not sure he can screw his way back into Britain's good graces."

"You have quite the mouth today, young lady," Narcissa snapped, frowning at her. "If you are going to have my grandchild, you will need to work on that."

"I haven't agreed to anything yet." Was Narcissa as crazy as her sister? Did she really think Draco and Lucius would help her? "Besides, it might not be your grandchild, it could be your son's half-sibling. There has to be someone else on the list that hasn't bullied or tried to kill me." Hermione paused, frowning down at her desk, thinking furiously for another way out of the horrendous situation she'd found herself in.

"Wait! They wouldn't have to sleep with me. There are methods they use in the Muggle world, and I'm sure in our world too, where the healers can take the man's sperm and fertilize the egg, then implant that in the woman."

"That won't work," Narcissa said.

"Why, because it's a Muggle thing?"

"Yes, and no."

"Explain."

"While the method would work, and you would probably become pregnant, the child would not be magical. Healers aren't sure why, but there is something about creating life through intercourse that makes the child magical. It's not something they can duplicate. Since you need magical blood to save you, just being pregnant wouldn't help."

"I had no idea about that."

"I only know because Lucius and I looked into it before we were fortunate enough to have Draco."

"Fine, but I still don't want to sleep with either of them," Hermione said. "There has to be someone else."

"Well, out of the list, the ones that are alive but in Azkaban include Rabastan Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov. I believe you have met both of them. I could send them a letter of introduction if you need me too." Narcissa glared at her, and Hermione noted the subtle sarcasm evident in her voice. "Face it Hermione, Draco and Lucius are your only hope of surviving. Think about it, talk to Harry, and get back to me."

Narcissa stood up and walked towards the door. She didn't turn back, and so never saw the shocked look on Hermione's face.

* * *

"Draco will say yes," Pansy said.

Hermione had gone over to Grimmauld Place after work and relayed the information that Narcissa had told her to Harry and Pansy.

"You really think so?" Harry asked his wife.

"He's been hot for Hermione since we were at Hogwarts. He never told me, but Theo said he always heard Draco moan your name after wanking in their dorm room."

"That's disgusting, Pansy." Hermione wrinkled her nose.

"Don't Slytherin boys know about silencing charms?" Harry asked. He had never heard any of his dorm mates wanking. He was thankful to Fred and George for teaching the charm to him and Ron in third year.

"They do. The other boys always dismantle them," Pansy said. "Knowing what your dorm mates say when they think no one is listening gives you an advantage."

"Merlin, your house was messed up," Harry said before turning to Hermione. "So, are you going to talk to them?"

"I don't know, Harry. Even if Draco agrees to meet with me, or Lucius for that matter, how do I ask them?" Hermione already felt drained from the conversation and her brain just wasn't functioning at the level she was used to.

"Hermione, just write to them and ask them to visit you. Or take Narcissa with you to Malfoy Manor? She's still friendly with Lucius and often goes there to visit her son," Pansy told her. "Or if that doesn't work, send a letter asking them to fuck you. One of them will respond."

"I still don't think either one of them will agree to it." Hermione sighed before standing up and heading towards the Floo.

"I think your biggest problem with them will be deciding who you'll say yes to," Pansy told her.

* * *

Hermione woke up but kept her eyes closed. She had written to Narcissa and asked her to arrange a meeting with her, Draco and Lucius for that afternoon. Even though Hermione had set up the meeting, she was still unsure if she really wanted to attend. The idea of begging either of the Malfoy men to impregnate her was more than she thought she could handle.

She had been up half the night making lists on how to ask them, then which one of the men to pick if they both said 'yes,' followed by whether dying was a better option than either of them. She wasn't ready to die, but she wasn't sure she was ready to be a mother either. And was it really fair to have a child, to create life, just so she could continue to live? Would she be dooming her child to a life where they knew the only reason they were created was because mummy had needed them to survive? What would their life be like being raised by a single mother? The Wizarding world was so old fashioned, single mothers were almost unheard of.

Even though she hadn't stayed up late, she'd still had a rough night last night. She had finally found the courage to tell Ron what was happening and he had reacted almost exactly how she'd expected, at least at first.

_"What d'you mean, you're dying? You look healthy to me," Ron said as he looked her over. _

_"Ron, I'm losing weight and half my hair has fallen out," she told him. _

_"It still looks thick to me."_

_"It's thick compared to some people, but I've lost over half of my hair." She lifted her low ponytail to show him. _

_"Well, how do we fight it Hermione? What can I do for you?" he asked. _

_She told him the cure that Narcissa had found out about, and what – or rather, _who _– her options were. Exactly as she had predicted, Ron jumped out of his chair and started yelling. _

_"You have to fuck one of the Malfoys? No. I won't allow it. There has to be another way. I'll take the Dark Mark and do it for you." He ranted, and started to pace up and down her living room. _

_"And who is going to mark you, Ron? Last I checked, Voldemort was dead," Hermione said as she shook her head at him. She understood this was a shock for him, but seriously. "And I assume you remember that you're gay and can't get it up when you see a vagina? Or did you forget the disaster that was our attempt at having sex?"_

_"Don't say his name. You know I hate it." Ron glared at her. "And I know I'm gay, but I'd take a potion to keep it up. There has to be someone else. Anyone but the Malfoys."_

_"I looked at the list, Ron. It's either one of them, Rabastan Lestrange, whose sister-in-law is the one who cursed me, or Antonin Dolohov. And if you don't remember, he's the one who almost killed me at the Department of Mysteries. I'm sure you remember the scar."_

_"And there's no one else?" Ron asked with a defeated look on his face. _

_"No one. They're my only chance. And I'm not sure if they'll even agree." Hermione hung her head. _

_"I'll force them to agree, Mi. They owe you for what happened in their house," Ron forced out between gritted teeth. _

_"Oh, so now you want them to help me?" Hermione asked. _

_"If they're your only choice, then I want them to help you. Anything is better than a world without you in it," Ron said, as he slumped down on her bed beside her and embraced her in a fierce hug. _

Shaking her head, Hermione got out of bed. Looking at the clock, she realised she had slept until almost eleven and now only had an hour to get ready. Hermione had debated going back to talk to Nikki after finding out about the cure from Narcissa but had decided she would wait until she knew if either of the Malfoy men would help her.

* * *

**_A/N: _****_Thank you to everyone that left a review on Chapter 1! You motivated me so much I wrote over 10,000 words this week and added a few chapters to my outline. _**


	3. Solution

Apparating to Narcissa's townhouse, Hermione paused before walking up the steps. Even though she had slept for over six hours last night, she felt exhausted. If she was honest with herself, she thought she was closer to the three month estimate Nikki had given her than the six month. Taking a deep breath, she made her way up the steps and knocked on the door.

Dibby opened the door and waved her inside. "Hello, Miss Herms. Mistress is in the other room with Master Draco, Mast— Mister Lucius, and the Potters." Dibby had come with Narcissa from Malfoy Manor and Hermione had noticed she sometimes had difficulty remembering that Lucius was no longer her master it seemed.

"Narcissa invited Harry and Pansy?" Hermione asked.

"Hello, dear," Narcissa said as she entered the hall. "I thought it might be easier if you had Harry and Pansy here."

"I'm not sure I want to have this conversation with an audience," Hermione replied.

"They already know everything. I know you view Harry as your brother, which means this affects him. And when Lucius and Draco agree, we will all be family soon enough, so it's time we start doing things together."

"If they agree," Hermione muttered, as she followed Narcissa into the sitting room.

As Hermione greeted everyone, she took the time to study the two Malfoy men. She had spent some time with Draco since the war had ended, but hadn't really seen Lucius for more than a couple of minutes since his trial. Harry and Hermione had testified on behalf of the Malfoys after the war. The prosecution had tried hard to get her to admit that Draco was an 'evil child' and Lucius a 'sadistic murderer'. They were disappointed when Hermione had only agreed that Draco had been a pompous school bully, who'd then refused to identify them at the Manor. Their disappointment had increased when she'd told them that, while Lucius had been at the Ministry attempting to get the Prophecy, he hadn't attempted to kill any of them.

In the end, Draco had been cleared of all charges, but had been required to go back to Hogwarts to complete his final year and take NEWT level Muggle Studies. Considering he'd never taken the class before, unless you counted the year Alecto Carrow spent telling everyone what animals Muggles were, he'd had to cram five years of information into one year. Hermione had also returned to Hogwarts to complete her education, and had volunteered to help him. Pansy had also been helping him, unbeknownst to Hermione until after Pansy started dating Harry. After Harry and Pansy got together, the four of them would take trips to various places in Muggle Scotland and England twice a month until they sat their NEWTs. While Hermione considered Draco a friend, they hadn't really spent any time together since they'd graduated, with the exception of a few Sunday roasts at Narcissa's.

Lucius had avoided another stint in Azkaban. The Ministry had no real evidence for anything they were accusing him of, or that they hadn't already tried him for. They had wanted to send him back to Azkaban for escaping, but he had been given a full pardon by Pius Thicknesse, when the latter had been Minister. Imperioused or not, Pius' pardon had stood. In order to avoid any legal ramifications, Lucius made a plea deal which involved having his wand monitored for use of dark magic, and giving the Ministry all the information he had on the people who'd worked for Voldemort. In the end, his plea was accepted and he'd been responsible for locating all remaining Death Eaters, and had informed the Ministry of the specifics on their crimes.

While always a little on the short side when he was a child, Draco was now as tall as Lucius, being clearly over six foot. Standing side by side, Hermione thought they looked like brothers. Lucius still kept his hair long, but they shared the same platinum color. Draco had slightly sharper angles in his chin, but they had the same nose, lips, and shape to their eyes. They both had grey eyes, but Draco's were the dark grey eyes of the Black family, matching his late cousin Sirius, while Lucius' were a pale grey. This was the first time she noticed that Draco, while still thin, had filled out and had his father's broad shoulders instead of the slight build he'd had as a child.

"Lucius, Draco, I'm sure you are wondering why I invited you here along with Hermione, Harry, and Pansy," Narcissa said after Hermione had greeted everyone. "Hermione has found out some unpleasant news, and needs the help of our family."

"And what news is that, Miss Granger?" Lucius asked.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Draco asked, looking her over.

"Well," she cleared her throat before continuing. "No, Draco. I'm not okay. Actually, I'm dying." She cringed internally at her words. Could you have been any more dramatic, Hermione?

"What do you mean, Miss Granger?" Lucius asked. His eyes swept over her and she supposed he was looking for signs of sickness.

"Please, call me Hermione." And she launched into the explanation of the symptoms she was having, her trip to St. Mungo's and her diagnosis, and finally the information that Narcissa had found. She hesitated before telling them the cure. Knowing she had to tell them was one thing, but getting the words to leave her mouth was another.

"I'm so sorry that's happened to you, Hermione," Lucius said. "And all from an attack you were subjected to in my own home, as well. What can Draco and I do to help you?"

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. What I need is… Well, actually…" Hermione hesitated, the words stuck in her throat. "Bellatrix, she created a counter curse. One that will save me. And what I need from you is…" She couldn't continue.

"Salazar, Granger. Just say it," Pansy snapped.

"Right," Hermione said, nodding. "What I need is…"

"For fuck's sake," Pansy snarled. "She needs the two of you to get her pregnant." Everyone turned to look at her. She glared back at them. "What?" She was never going to say it and I don't want to sit here all day while she tries to build up the courage."

"Thank you, Pansy," Narcissa said sharply. "What Pansy was trying to say is that Bella's counter curse states Hermione must get pregnant by one of the men she listed, all marked Death Eaters. Most of them are dead or in Azkaban. You two are the only ones who can help her."

"Is this true Hermione?" Draco asked.

Finally finding her voice again, Hermione spoke. "Yes. Narcissa found the curse Bellatrix used, and suggested that one of you would be willing to help me."

Draco sat quietly, obviously thinking over what he had just heard.

Lucius spoke, "So all you would need to stay alive is to become pregnant by one of us? But what about the baby?"

"What do you mean Mr Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Call me Lucius, please. What I mean is, this curse, if similar to others like it, drains your magical core. The solution drains the magic from the transfused blood instead. If you get pregnant, won't the child come out a squib? Or not even survive due to the strain the curse would put on it until it's delivered?"

"Oh, er." Hermione paused. She hadn't thought of that. She'd managed to think of nearly everything else but that. She would, of course, love any child she had, but would she want to risk having a squib? They would always be a second class citizen in the magical world. "If I have a squib, I suppose I'd leave the country and raise it fully in the Muggle world. I'm followed by the press too much to get privacy here."

"But then they'd never know their father?" Lucius replied.

"I didn't think either of you would want to be involved after the child is conceived," Hermione said.

"So, what?" Draco spoke up. "You just want us to impregnate you then never speak to you again?"

"That was what I was expecting."

"You don't know Malfoy men then, Hermione," Lucius said. "Family is everything. I refuse to sire a child that I don't know."

"Me neither," Draco added. "I'll want to raise my child."

"And if the child is a squib?" Hermione asked. "Will you still love them?"

She may have believed that the Malfoy's had changed and become more tolerant; they even sounded willing to have a half-blood child, for Merlin's sake. But she didn't think they were changed enough to accept a squib and love it like the child would deserve.

"I'm not going to lie, Hermione," Draco said. "I don't want a squib. But it isn't that I think they're filth, like I did in my younger years. The thing is, I'll love my child so much that I won't want them to go through what squibs go through in our society. Thinking that they aren't good enough."

"I understand." Hermione felt crushed. Her only hope - these two men - were saying no. "Thank you for listening to me."

"We haven't said no, Hermione," Lucius said. "I can't speak for Draco, but after you and Harry helped my son avoid Azkaban, I swore I'd do anything I could to help either of you if you ever needed it. I agree with Draco, I'd prefer it if my child is not a squib, but I'd still love them regardless."

"So, you'll help me Lucius?" Hermione felt hope rise in her chest.

"No," Draco said. "We'll help you. Both of us."

* * *

"Wait, both of you?" Hermione sputtered. "At the same time?"

Hermione felt a flush of heat course through her and wetness gather between her legs at the thought of both of these men in bed with her at the same time. It would be like being caught in a Viking sandwich. Her mind was screaming at her that this was wrong, but her libido was screaming, 'yes, please!'.

"We can work out the logistics in private, but Draco means that we'll both be willing to help you conceive," Lucius clarified.

"And if it becomes public that I'm sleeping with both of you?" Hermione didn't want to live her life according to the press, but they were ruthless, and she would rather not have to deal with this kind of scandal. "What'll happen then?"

"Muggleborns," Pansy said wearily. "I forget how little you know."

"Excuse me?" Hermione turned to glare at the girl. How dare she call her ignorant.

"I know you're a genius Granger, but there's so much about the magical world you still don't know."

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"Like the fact that triads aren't that big of a deal," Pansy replied.

"Triads?" Harry asked. "What are they?"

"I swear they need a magical culture class at Hogwarts for people like you two," Pansy muttered before turning towards her husband. "Triad: a relationship between three people. They aren't as common as traditional relationships, but they aren't looked upon as something horrible either."

"Even when two of the people are related?" Hermione asked.

She had never heard of anyone in a triadic relationship before. In the Muggle world, they were only just getting used to same sex relationships, and a triad would be social and political suicide. For a moment, Hermione was relieved her parents weren't around anymore. As much as they accepted the magical world, she wasn't sure this was something they would be okay with.

"It's more common for two of the people to be related, actually," Lucius spoke up. "I'm trying to think of triads you might have seen but didn't know about."

"Fred and George Weasley when we were younger," Harry said. "Well, I think so anyway. I caught them both snogging Angelina Johnson after Quidditch a few times. I just assumed they were kinky." He shrugged.

"Very possible, Harry." Narcissa said. "Triads are almost always the case with twins. I know their uncles, the Prewett twins, were in one."

"The Patil twins are," Draco added. "With Dean Thomas."

"Actually Harry, your parents were in a triad," Narcissa said.

"My parents? With who?" Harry gaped.

"My cousin Sirius of course. They hadn't gone public with it, but Sirius was close to a friend of mine who told me. In fact, I think they got together just before your parents died." Narcissa patted his hand in comfort.

"That makes so much sense," Harry said.

Hermione agreed. Sirius always seemed to talk about the Potters as if it had been the loves of his life that had died.

"You're more likely to be in the Prophet because we're Malfoys than because you're in a relationship with two men at the same time," Lucius said.

"Personally, I think you're lucky Hermione," Pansy said as she looked Draco and Lucius up and down. "I know first hand how talented Draco is in bed, and I'm sure Lucius isn't lacking either. Any woman would want a crack at both of them."

Draco smirked, while his parents and Hermione merely stared at Pansy. Harry looked like he was going to either scream or puke. "Pansy! I don't need you to remind me that you slept with Malfoy junior. And, I definitely don't want to think about you fantasising about Lucius. Husband, remember?"

"I don't want him anymore, Harry. I was just giving Hermione some womanly advice." Pansy smiled sweetly.

"I'll tell you, Hermione, Lucius won't disappoint," Narcissa said quietly.

"I refuse to sit here and listen to this. My parents never had sex," Draco exclaimed.

"Of course they had sex, Draco. Where do you think you came from?" Pansy asked, shaking her head.

"Muggles have this guy they love, George or James, something like that. His mum was a virgin," Draco replied. "Same as my mother. Untouched."

Hermione and Harry stared at him open mouthed before Hermione said, "Merlin above Draco, that guy is Jesus Christ." At his blank look she continued. "He's the god of one of the largest Muggle religions in the world. Sorry to break it to you, but you're not the Messiah."

"Well, maybe not, but both of our mothers are virgins," Draco said, nodding his head once as if saying 'end of discussion'.

"As charming as your mother's sex life is, maybe we can get back to the topic at hand?" Lucius added. Hermione noticed a small smirk on his face, as if he was enjoying his son's tirade.

She sat and thought as everyone around her started to talk about less heavy topics. Could she really sleep with both of them? Knowing what she did about reproduction, she knew that if a man had sex too often, it could effect the chance of conception because the man's sperm count would be lowered. Maybe it would be better to have two of them helping her. That way, they could take a day off and let their sperm recover while she was with the other one.

* * *

After leaving Narcissa's house, Hermione took a deep breath. Lucius had pulled her aside as she was about to leave and told her he wanted to take her to dinner at some point in the next few days, to talk to her before they were intimate, as did Draco. Lucius' reasoning was that, if they were going to have a child together, they should get to know each other. He'd said he wanted to be as involved as possible in his child or grandchild's life. Not sure if she could handle the two of them together, Hermione had agreed to go out with Lucius after meeting with her healer, then Draco the day after.

Apparating to St. Mungo's, she was walking to the Welcome Witch to make an appointment when Nikki came through the doors next to the desk.

"Hermione. It's good to see you. How are you feeling?" Nikki asked. Once again, Hermione was glad to see an absence of pity on her face.

"I was actually about to try to get an appointment with you. I have an update," Hermione said, looking around. She didn't want her condition to get out to the public.

"I have some free time right now," Nikki said. "Let's go to my office."

* * *

Nikki sat down behind her desk and listened as Hermione told her all about what Narcissa had found out about the curse, the cure, and that she now had two men willing to help her conceive.

"So, in order to live, you have to sleep with, and conceive a child, with one of the Malfoy men?" Nikki asked.

"Yes. I know, it sounds crazy." Hermione was still trying to wrap her head around it.

"If I may be honest, it sounds like the best counter curse I have ever heard of. The Malfoy men are very good looking. I think most women would risk getting cursed just so they could be in your shoes." Nikki smiled.

"Well, I still have the knife if you're willing to try it," Hermione said, laughing. She was so grateful she had met Nikki who treated her like a human instead of just a diagnosis.

"I think my husband would mind," she laughed, before becoming serious again. "Have you ever been tested to make sure you are able to become pregnant?"

"I was tested last year. I wanted to make sure there was no lasting damage from the time I spent under the Cruciatus curse at the hands of Bellatrix."

"I'm glad there was no lasting damage from that. Merlin knows I have seen more than one person disabled because of that curse."

"Can I ask you something that's related, but not directly about my curse?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. What can I answer for you?" Nikki replied.

"Well, the Malfoys said that triads are accepted in the magical world, but I've never heard of them." Hermione repeated the information everyone had told her about triads. "Is that true?"

"It is. It's more common in other countries, such as France, but it's not unheard of here. I've known a few triads. You have nothing to worry about if you're thinking about what the Prophet will say."

"Even though they're father and son? Won't people wonder if they're sleeping together as well as sleeping with me?" Hermione asked.

"They'll wonder, but no one would print that or even ask you about it." Nikki paused as if gathering her thoughts. "Honestly, the relationship you form with them will be unique to the three of you. You may sleep with Draco one night, then Lucius the next. Or you might find that, after the baby is conceived, you want nothing to do with them, or you only want to be with one of them.

"You might have both of them in you at the same time and love every second of it." Nikki's mouth curled into a small smirk. "If you're comfortable with them being with each other, sexually, that might happen too. It's all up to the three of you."

Hermione felt the blush spread across her cheeks at the images Nikki's words were

painting in her head. Just as it had before, thinking about the two Malfoy men and her together flooded her veins with lust.

"Thank you for answering my questions," Hermione said. "It's helpful to get the viewpoint of someone outside my inner circle."

"You're welcome," Nikki said. "Now, in order to increase your chances of conception, I want you to start taking fertility potions. They not only force your body to ovulate and release eggs, they help the eggs implant onto the uterus lining the same day. You won't have your monthlies while you're taking them. And they'll boost your libido quite a bit, so I recommend taking them during the hour before having intercourse. Are you currently on a contraception potion?"

"I took the annual one a few months ago," Hermione said, feeling a rush of fear and anxiety flood her system. Had she sentenced herself to death?

"No problem, before you leave today, I can give you a potion to negate your contraceptive. In addition, I'm going to give you a list of potions you will need to buy or brew yourself. Fertility and antenatal vitamin potions."

"Can I ask why I need to take a potion that will boost my libido?" Hermione asked. "It doesn't seem necessary."

"There were a few studies done that show if the woman orgasms immediately before or after the male does, sperm retention is higher. It isn't proven, but it's thought that if the woman retains more sperm, the chances of fertilization are higher.."

"Thank you so much. Should I make an appointment to come back and see you?" Hermione asked. "Or just wait until I, hopefully, conceive and make one with an antenatal healer?"

"Knowing what I do about the Malfoys, you'll have a private healer for your antenatal care. But I do want you to come back once you've conceived so I can do some scans to see how your body is dealing with the curse and if the pregnancy is helping to counteract its effects."

Nikki handed Hermione the list of potions she would need and gave her directions to the apothecary in St. Mungo's so she could get the potion that would cancel out her contraceptive.

"Do I have to wait a month after taking the fertility potion before I try getting pregnant? And after that, how often can I try?" Hermione asked.

"You can take it everyday if you want. It won't harm your baby if you take it while already pregnant. But I'd learn and cast the pregnancy detection spell every other day and stop taking it if you get a positive result. You could ovulate a second time and end up having multiple pregnancies.

"Also, I recommend you ask the Malfoys to have their healer ensure they are able to have children. No point in wasting your time."

"I didn't even think of that. I'll owl them." Hermione stood. "Thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome, Hermione. Have fun making babies." Nikki winked at her before opening the door.


	4. Clearing the Air

_**A/N: **__**Hello dolls and happy Friday! I hope everyone that's in quarantine/social distancing is doing okay. My dogs think it is the greatest thing that has ever happened. **_**_Thank you so much for all your support on this story. Every review makes my days trapped in my house a little bit easier to bear. _**

* * *

Hermione was being shown to a table at an upscale restaurant that Lucius had owled her the address of earlier in the day. She had been surprised he picked a Muggle establishment, but assumed he wanted some privacy for their first meeting. Earlier that evening, when she'd Flooed to the Potter's in order for Pansy to help her get ready, the pureblood witch had explained that Lucius had many business dealings in the Muggle world and was just as comfortable there as he was in the magical one.

"Lucius, before I make a decision on having a child with you, I have some questions," Hermione said to him once the waiter had given their menus and left.

"I assumed you would. Ask me anything, and I'll answer you honestly," Lucius replied.

"Did you hear back from your healer about your ability to father a child?"

"I did," he replied. "Draco and I are both able to father children."

"That's wonderful." She paused before jumping into the harder questions. "Why did you become a Death Eater?"

"I thought, since Muggles were born without magic, they weren't as worthy, not as special as I am.. So that automatically made their children, magical children, beneath me as well. The Dark Lord's views during the first war appealed to me. I joined when I was sixteen with the full support of my father."

"Do you really think I stole someone's magic?"

"I never believed Muggleborns stole magic. That's one of the stupidest things I've ever heard," Lucius huffed as he replied. "Only deranged people like Bellatrix and the Carrows, or power hungry social climbers like Umbridge, believed that. If it was possible to steal magic, Mr. Filch would have done it decades ago."

Hermione agreed with him on that. Mr. Filch would probably do anything, including skin Mrs. Norris, to not be squib.

"But you still killed them because they didn't have magic." It was a statement, rather than a question.

"It was never about _killing _Muggles. To be honest, I've never killed anyone. I wanted wizards to rule over them. I like power. Being in control. Having people do exactly what I want. "

"So, you've never actually killed anyone?" Hermione asked.

She was taken aback by this. She'd been convinced he had, Merlin knew, even _she _had killed a few people. She'd tried not to keep a running total during the Final Battle, but their faces stood out in her memories. And she'd assumed she'd killed the Death Eater that had been following her and Kingsley during the night she was Polyjuiced as Harry. Unless he'd somehow survived being disarmed, stunned, and falling off his broom from a thousand feet in the air.

"During my trial, they tried to say I'd killed, or used Unforgivables on people. They even claimed I'd committed those acts during the time I didn't have a wand. That was one of the reasons I wasn't sent to Azkaban. Under Veritaserum, other Death Eaters admitted that they'd never seen me use an Unforgivable curse, or even raise my wand, unless the other person had started the dual. That is not to say that I was innocent. I'm not proud to say that during the first war I tortured many Muggles. But the Ministry couldn't charge me for crimes for which I had already been acquitted."

"But if all you wanted was, as you said, to rule over Muggles, why would you torture them? What was the point?" Hermione just couldn't understand Lucius' way of thinking.

"You have to remember that I was raised to think torturing, raping, and killing Muggles was not only acceptable, it was encouraged. My father routinely did those things, even before the Dark Lord rose to power. While never a marked Death Eater, he financially supported the Dark Lord and his followers. It was he who paid for Severus to become a Potions Master because the Dark Lord didn't want his followers being seen acquiring illegal potions. Not many people know that Severus was already working as an apprentice to Slughorn during the summer before his sixth year in order to achieve his goal of becoming one of the Dark Lord's followers. That is how he was able to become a Master at such a young age."

"And have you ever raped Muggles? Or Muggleborns, for that matter?" Hermione _had _to ask, even if she didn't really want to know the answer. She refused to have a child with a rapist, no matter how long ago the crime had been committed and if it saved her life.

"I have not," Lucius said. "While that was a common occurrence for other Death Eaters, rape is not something I could stomach. I told the Dark Lord I didn't want to sully myself and he was willing to accept that. For all of his crimes, he never participated in that either. I think he felt using his body, rather than his magic, to overpower someone was a Muggle thing to do."

"Who knew he had any morals," Hermione muttered. "I'm glad to hear you aren't a rapist, Lucius. That's a deal breaker for me."

They were interrupted by the waiter who came to take their orders. Hermione had been so busy interrogating Lucius that she hadn't even looked at the menu. She opened it and ordered the first thing she saw.

"Have you seen your healer about the counter curse yet?" Lucius asked as the waiter left them.

"I actually went there as soon as I left Narcissa's yesterday."

"Did you learn anything helpful?"

"She gave me a potion to clear the contraceptive I'd taken out of my body. And she gave me a name of a fertility potion to take an hour or so before intercourse to help me conceive." Hermione grabbed her beaded bag and pulled out the piece of parchment Nikki had given her. "I haven't had time to buy it or the vitamin potions yet. And I wanted to make sure you and Draco still wanted to help me before I did it."

Lucius gave a small shake of his head.

"Hermione, Draco and I aren't going to change our minds. We'll help you. May I?" Lucius asked, reaching for the parchment.

"Of course." Hermione handed it to him. "Have you heard of it?"

"I have." Lucius looked at the parchment before handing it back to her. "I used to brew that for Narcissa when we were trying to conceive Draco. She had a hard time falling pregnant, then carrying to term. It's a common thing in Pureblood marriages."

"Really?" Hermione thought about the Purebloods she knew and realized that, except for Ron, most of them were from families with only one or two children.

"Yes. That is why our families are so small. Narcissa and I'd have loved to have a few more." Lucius paused. "But not as many as the Weasleys."

"You know they're my friends don't you?" Hermione glared at him.

"I do. But that doesn't mean I have to like them. I'll tolerate them for you, and for any children we have, but I'll never be friends with them."

"Children?" Hermione did a slight double take at his words, completely overlooking what he'd said about the Weasleys.

"You'll be taking a fertility potion, it's not unlikely." Lucius paused, clearing his throat. "And, if I may be honest, maybe after this ordeal, we'll find that we're well suited for each other."

Hermione sat in stunned silence while she processed his words. '_... we're well suited for each other.' _Was Lucius saying that he wanted to _date_? To be more than a woman that needs a baby and a willing cock?

"I can see I've scared you, Hermione. That wasn't my intention. But, I know how Draco feels about you, and I know I'm intrigued by you." Lucius continued. "You're intelligent, poised, beautiful, and I know you'll be a wonderful mother. When we conceive, whether it's mine or Draco's, we'll be in each other's lives. Is it so horrible to hope that we might connect and continue a relationship after you fall pregnant?"

"I… I just…" Hermione stuttered. "I never really thought about the after beyond having a child."

"I'm not asking you to make a decision today. But I'm hoping you will keep an open mind to the possibility."

"That, I can do," Hermione said with a small smile.

Walking out of the restaurant, Lucius placed his hand on her lower back and Hermione felt a stab of desire. She enjoyed learning more about Lucius and now that she knew he wasn't a Muggle killing rapist, her resistance to his help had disappeared. _If I have to have a baby anyway, I might as well enjoy the making part._

* * *

"Hermione, I hope I'm not being too forward," Lucius said as he pulled her to a stop outside the restaurant. "I have everything I need to make the fertility potion in my lab at the Manor, and it only takes half an hour to brew. Would you like to accompany me home?"

Lucius sensed Hermione hesitation. Knowing what he did about the young witch, he assumed she was conflicted. On the one hand, she probably knew how important it was for her to become pregnant as soon as possible, but then she was also probably thinking about what it would mean to go home with a man after the first date.

Wanting to reassure her, Lucius continued. "We don't have to have sex if you aren't ready. But you'll need the potions either way."

"I apologise, Lucius." He frowned, unsure _what _she was apologising for. Seeming to notice his confusion, Hermione continued hurriedly, "I hesitated because my instinct is to not go home with a man after the first date."

"Why don't you just help me brew? Draco said you were talented at potions, and we can decide on the…" He hesitated, unsure how to phrase what exactly they _were _doing, or going to do. "On the rest after it's done."

"That sounds lovely," Hermione said.

Moving his hand from her lower back to wrap around her waist, he stepped closer to her, winding his other arm around her upper back.

"I'll have to Apparate you through the wards. Hold on tight." Lucius smiled as he felt her arms wrap around him.

He hadn't been with many women since Narcissa, just a couple of one night stands, and Hermione felt good in his arms. He had heard enough about Hermione from Draco- and Severus, from the days he'd been her professor - to guess that the girl would be turned on by praise. Taking a chance, he placed his lips against her ear. "That's a good girl."

He felt Hermione shiver in his arms at his words and, just before he turned them on the spot to Disapparate them away, noticed a disconcerting look cross her face. He smirked. He'd been right and, what's more, Hermione seemed to realise that he'd guessed more about her sexual appetites than she would have ever suspected.

* * *

Hermione watched Lucius work in his lab and was impressed with his skill. She had assumed that because he was a wealthy Pureblood, he would find the tasks of chopping and stirring irksome. But observing the grace in which he used his tools, she could tell he brewed often. He had just finished the fertility potion and was decanturing it into glass vials, while the antenatal vitamin was still brewing in another cauldron. That one needed to sit for twenty-four hours, but he'd promised he would deliver it to her as soon as it was ready.

Lucius had clearly struggled to keep the smile off his face since they had arrived at the Manor. Following the same theme he had used before they Apparated, he had been praising Hermione while they worked. Everytime he did, she rubbed her thighs together, hoping the friction would relieve the ache she felt. She hoped he didn't notice she was doing it, but everytime he looked at her, he smirked knowingly and she felt herself blushing, a blush that deepened at his words.

_Oh fuck, he already figured out what turns me on. I'm in trouble._

"Lucius," Hermione called his name. "Will you hand me one of the fertility potions?"

She couldn't work up the nerve to just come out and ask him to sleep with her, even though she knew he would say yes. It was, after all, the whole purpose of them being together. But still, the words wouldn't come. Instead, she hoped he would just get the hint. After Lucius handed her the potion, she pulled the cork out of the vial, and poured it into her mouth. Thankfully, unlike other potions, this one had a nice spearmint flavour; like she had just brushed her teeth.

"Are you ready for me to take you upstairs?" Lucius had watched her swallow her potion with a lascivious look. His eyes flashed darkly, flitting over her throat, her mouth and her tongue as it darted out to lick her lips.

"I am," she replied.

* * *

_**Please review and let me know what you thought! Or yell at me because this is where I broke the chapter up :) **_


	5. House-elf Magic

_**A/N: 2 days early cause I have zero chill! And I'm bored AF :)**_

_**I know I left you all on a clit-hanger last week, so go to your smut corners and enjoy!**_

* * *

He walked her towards his bedroom, which was on the top floor at the very back of the mansion. With each step towards his room, Hermione had felt the potion course through her veins. She noticed that it didn't affect how she felt about Lucius. She still wanted him just as much as she did before the potion. It just felt like her inhibitions were being lowered. It reminded her of the feeling she would get when she was denied orgasms. Like she was going to explode if someone didn't allow her to come.

His room was as large as she'd expected. The floors were a dark mahogany that matched the wood of the rest of the furniture. The walls were covered in a rich purple silk. The bed dominated the wall on which it sat and Hermione thought it had to be bigger than even a king size. The bedding was a light silver, and purple curtains with silver stars lined the four posts. There were multiple doors around the room and Hermione could only assume that there were windows behind the wall of curtains on either side of the large fireplace that sat on the wall opposite the bed.

As soon as he shut the door, Lucius was on her. Pulling her close to him, pressing his lips against hers, and turning her so her back was pushed up against the wall. He groaned at the taste of spearmint on her tongue. It reminded him that they were trying to get pregnant and his primal urge to procreate reared its head.

Grabbing her thighs, he lifted her up, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist. Hermione could feel his cock pressing against her and was shocked he was already hard.

"Lucius," Hermione groaned. At the sound of his name from her lips, he pressed his erection harder against her. "I'm ready."

Lucius smirked at the wanton behavior before him. Hermione was humping against him as he pinned her to the wall. He was ready to go as well, but it had been so long since he'd last been with a woman that he wanted this to last.

"Only good girls get my cock, Hermione. Have you been a good girl?" Lucius asked.

He didn't generally tell people, but he had a slight daddy kink. It wasn't so strong that he wanted to dress his partners up, put a nappy on them, or control them. He just loved being called daddy and telling his partners what good girls they were.

After the war, he had seen a therapist and one of the many subjects he'd talked to her about was this kink. He had been with a woman who refused to see him again after he asked her to call him daddy. She had told him that only perverts were into that. After a lot of questions and talking, the therapist assured him that it was normal and didn't mean there was anything wrong with him.

The therapist believed that wanting to be called daddy was just a lighter version of wanting to be called 'sir' or 'master' in bed. It was a softer way to be the one in control. And as long as both partners were consenting, then he had nothing to worry about.

Holding Hermione in his arms, and calling her his 'good girl', was making his desire to be called daddy impossible to ignore.

"Please. I've been such a good girl," Hermione begged. She removed one of her hands from his hair and reached between them to cup his crotch. "Please."

"Fuck," he growled. He couldn't resist her begging., He wrapped his arms around her and stepped them away from the wall and towards the bed.

Placing her down on the soft covers, he didn't have the patience to undress her. Waving his hand, their clothes vanished and reappeared in a folded pile on the ottoman at the end of the bed.

Lying naked in front of him, Hermione was a vision. Her tanned skin seemed to glow in the candlelight of his room and her light brown nipples were hard. Looking down, he bit back a moan at the sight of the glistening curls at the apex of her thighs.

Not caring that he was here for one purpose, to impregnate her, he crawled between her legs, spread her pussy lips open, and ran his tongue through her folds.

"Oh fuck," Hermione breathed out.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"No one has ever gone down on me before," she confessed. "Men have offered, I always turned them down. For the life of me, I can't remember why."

Lucius slid two fingers inside her and couldn't help the growl that escaped his mouth at finding out he was the first to give her this pleasure. She was so tight. Pumping his fingers in and out, he turned his attention to the bundle of nerves before him and sucked lightly while flicking his tongue. He felt the walls of her pussy start to flutter around his fingers and increased the suction on her clit.

Gripping his hair she pulled his face as tight to her cunt as she could. He gave a hard suck, and felt the orgasm erupt inside of her.

Lucius stared at Hermione as she came apart in front of him. She was glorious in her release and he vowed to himself that, for as long as they were together, he would do anything he could to keep that look on her face as much as possible.

"Such a good girl, coming for me." Lucius purred as he made his way up her body, stopping when the head of his cock was lined up with her entrance. "Did you like that?"

"Did I— Of course I liked that." Hermione huffed at him. "I don't think I've ever come that hard."

"Are you ready for da— my cock?" Lucius blanched. He'd almost slipped up. He watched a small, knowing smile spread across her lips.

"Please, daddy."

"Fuck me," Lucius muttered as the grip on his self control slipped and he thrust into her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect." Reaching up, she pulled his head towards her and kissed him, whilst wrapping her legs around his hips. He felt his cock slide deeper inside.

Moving his lips to her neck, he covered her in kisses as he started to move inside her. "You feel so good wrapped around my cock. You like that, baby?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes." She pushed her hips against his. "Do you like me calling you daddy?"

"I love it. Are you ready to be a good girl and come on daddy's cock?" Lucius hoped it wouldn't take her too long. He was already fighting a losing battle with his self control. Her tight pussy was pulsing around him, and it had been so long. Add to that her whimpers of daddy and he was about to snap.

"daddy, I'm so close. Can I rub my pussy? Please," Hermione whined in his ear.

"Let me make you feel good." Lucius said as he placed his thumb on her clit. A few strokes, and he felt her cunt clench as her limbs went stiff.

Letting go, he roared her name as he emptied himself inside her. That primal part of him rejoiced, knowing she was fertile and his seed was shooting into her.

Keeping his weight off her, he collapsed to the side of the bed, reached out to her, and pulled her to his side. Lucius was aware that, to others, he might seem cold, but he enjoyed pulling his lovers into his arms and holding them while they both came down from their orgasms.

"Stay?" he asked.

Lifting her head, she kissed his jaw. "I'd like that."

Hermione smiled as she curled up against Lucius. Before tonight, she had been worried that, after having sex with him, he would send her packing. It wasn't that she wanted to stay with him and never leave, but going home straight after sex always made her feel cheap.

As she listened to his breathing even out as he fell asleep, she thought over their interaction. How was it possible that he had only had one real conversation with her and had already worked out that she liked to be called a good girl? She was in control of every aspect of her life, so it was a relief when she could be with a man who would take some of that control from her and let her submit to them.

She had heard Lucius' near-mistake, and wondered if he had been about to ask if she was ready for daddy's cock. Hermione wasn't opposed to it. Viktor Krum had been her first and loved to be called daddy. And so did the Muggle boy from her neighborhood she had been with last year. The words Lucius had used over the last hour had raced through her mind; there was no way he would call her a 'good girl' if he didn't want to be called daddy in return. Feeling that she had nothing to lose, Hermione had tried her luck.

Smiling as she thought about how well her gamble had paid off, she snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Morning, Father. Granger." Lucius opened his eyes to see Draco closing the bedroom door.

"Draco, go away," Lucius called, wrapping his arms tighter around Hermione.

"No. I'm here to wake you up. I thought Granger would want time to bathe and eat before work." Draco crawled onto the bed and sat next to Hermione.

"Ugh," Hermione groaned. "I don't want to leave the bed. For the first time in months, I feel rested."

"I know. But it's time to get up. I brought you clothes to wear to breakfast." Draco pointed to the bundle next to him. "I brought you a robe too."

"Thank you, son. We'll meet you in the dining room shortly."

"Granger, I'll let you in on a little secret," Draco said as he made his way out of the room. "Lucius has great hair because of our house-elves. Let them dry it."

"Draco, leave," Lucius demanded. But Draco was already out the door, his laugh still sounding in the room.

Grabbing the robe from the end of the bed, Hermione wrapped it around herself as she stood up. "Your house-elves do your hair?"

"Yes, they do." Lucius stood and put on the robe that the house-elves had hung by his bed, as they did every night. He hated that he and Hermione had only been together once and she already knew this secret about him. He hadn't let Narcissa see that for years, even though the elves did her hair everyday.

"I don't think I'd have been as scared of you as a kid if I knew that," Hermione told him. "Which way is the bathroom?"

"Ditty," Lucius called and a small house-elf appeared.

"Yes, Master Lucius?"

"This is Miss Hermione Granger. She will be needing your assistance after her shower. Please help her with anything she needs."

* * *

Ditty sank into a low bow and Hermione wondered if all Malfoy elves had similar names like Ditty, Dibby, and Dobby.

"Please be calling for me when yous are ready, Miss. I'll be happy to being helping yous," Ditty squeaked before disappearing.

"The bathroom is through here," Lucius said, leading her towards a door to the left of the bed.

The bathroom was a mix of white, tan, and sandy colors. The marble floors below her felt warm and Hermione marveled at the magic that must be embedded into the stone to keep it at a comfortable temperature. There was a large tub, which must have been big enough for four people, sitting below a large sash window overlooking the Manor gardens. Next to it was a large shower surrounded by glass.

After giving her a new toothbrush she could use, Lucius opened the door to the shower and showed her the built-in dispensers for the shampoo, conditioner, soap, and depilatory potion, before turning the water on for her.

"You keep hair removal potion in your shower?" Hermione asked. She remembered from the night before that Lucius had a light smattering of hair across his chest.

"I don't like shaving my face," Lucius explained. "I tried it once and after nicking myself, decided to never do it again." He reached under the counter and grabbed a fluffy white towel for her, placed it on the warming rack next to the shower, and handed her a flannel. "When you're finished drying, you can leave the towels on the floor and Ditty will put them in the laundry."

"You aren't joining me?" Hermione asked. Not wanting to sound too forward, she almost hadn't asked, but she couldn't deny that she wanted him again.

"Not today. I wouldn't want to make you late for work." Lucius leaned in and kissed her neck. "And my good girl is always on time, isn't she?" he whispered in her ear.

"That's just cruel, Lucius," Hermione said, glaring at him.

"I know," he replied before swatting her bum. "Now get showered and I'll meet you back in my room."

* * *

After Ditty left, Hermione stood in front of the mirror, she had to agree with Draco: the secret to great hair was house-elf magic. She still had her wild curls, but all the frizz was gone. It reminded her of Maria Carey's hair on the cover of her first album. Her parents had given her the cassette for her eleventh birthday, and she'd always wished her hair would curl just like Mariah's. But no matter how hard she tried, she always had a halo of frizz. Maybe she could convince Lucius and Draco to let her borrow Ditty every morning.

Putting on her cleaned knickers and bra that Ditty had brought her, she looked at the clothes Draco had given her to wear for breakfast. Instead of the Slytherin colored clothes she'd been expecting, Hermione smiled at the soft Hogwarts jumper that must have been Draco's when they were in school. Slipping it on and pulling up the plaid pyjama bottoms, she resized them with her wand before heading back into Lucius' room.

"I see Draco is making sure he isn't the only one in pyjamas at breakfast this morning," Lucius said as he looked at her and led her out of his room towards the dining room.

"Am I now part of an ongoing battle between you two?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Yes. He just doesn't understand that you should be presentable before you leave your room, and that the dining room is not a place for pyjamas."

"I hate to tell you this, Lucius, but I agree with Draco." Hermione chuckled at Lucius' annoyed face. "I try to wear my work clothes as little as possible."

"Feel free to wear as little as possible anytime you're here, Granger." Hermione looked away from Lucius to see Draco waiting for them on the threshold of the dining room.

* * *

_**A/N: Leave a review and let me know what you thought! Up next is Hermione's date with Draco!**_


	6. Pyjamas

**_A/N: Thank you all for your response to my last chapter! I was overwhelmed by how many of you loved daddy Lucius. But since this is a triad story... I present Draco!_**

* * *

The energy Hermione had gained from her sleep in Lucius' arms allowed her to work at her old efficiency level all the way to lunchtime before she crashed. Realising she had gotten more done in half a day than she'd usually get done in a whole day, at least in recent months, she packed up her belongings and took the Floo home.

During breakfast that morning, Draco had asked if he could take her out that night. She'd pushed away the internal dialogue about how wrong it was to date two men at once, and agreed. As he kissed her cheek, he promised to Floo to her house that evening at seven and left to get ready for work. Lucius had kissed her deeply before escorting her to the Floo and handing her a box of her potions.

Arriving home, she removed her work clothes and slipped into Draco's borrowed pyjamas before crawling into bed. Knowing she still had over six hours until Draco arrived, she pulled her heavy duvet up and closed her eyes.

Hermione woke to the sound of someone knocking on her bedroom door. Only a few people were keyed into her wards, so it should be one of them. Waving her wand to open her door, she gripped her wand until she saw Draco's face. Waving him in, she lifted the covers, inviting him to join her. She wasn't ready to leave the comfort of her bed yet. She felt his arm wrap around her waist..

"I'm starting to think you never leave the bed," Draco said as he pulled her closer to his chest.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"I'm not early. It's a little after seven."

"What?" Hermione didn't understand how she had slept for so long. "Already?"

"How long have you been asleep for?"

"I laid down around one. I can't believe I've slept all day. I'm so sorry. Just give me twenty minutes, and I'll be ready to go."

Hermione went to stand, but Draco pulled her back to his chest.

"No need to apologize. Why don't we stay home tonight instead of going out? I can have one of the elves bring over dinner."

"No," Hermione said. "I don't want to ruin your plans."

"Don't worry about it," he said. "I only planned on us eating and getting to know each other better. We can do that here."

"Okay." Hermione smiled and snuggled closer to Draco.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Oh, um." Hermione though for a moment. "I'd like some comfort food. Can they make steak and ale pie?"

"Of course they can. Dotty!"

A quiet pop sounded and an elf appeared. She looked Hermione and Draco over, shaking her head and placing her hands on her hips. Even though she was bald and skinny, she instantly reminded Hermione of Molly Weasley.

"It's being too early for yous to be being in bed. Yous turn out lazy if you do this," Dotty told them in her squeaky voice.

"I'm sorry, Dotty. We'll move onto the sofa. Can you bring us dinner? Steak and ale pie, please," Draco asked.

"Fine," Dotty sighed. "But only because miss is being sick. Next time I's be feeding yous at table. Savages be eating on sofas ."

Hermione had to bite back a laugh as the sassy little elf popped out of her room. She had been around a lot of elves in her time at the Ministry, but she had never met one that feisty before.

"I know," Draco said as he sat up. "She's a strange elf. Always says what she's thinking. She's my favourite."

"I love her already," Hermione said. "Why do all of your house-elves have such similar names?"

"They don't, just the ones that you've met. Typically, elves name their children a name that is close to theirs. Dotty is the oldest elf at the Manor. Dobby was her mate, and Ditty and Dibby are their children."

"I've not come across that whilst doing my research," Hermione said.

"I'm not sure if it's recorded anywhere," Draco told her. "I only know because I asked Dibby once when I was a child. She was Mother's personal elf and helped raise me."

They got out of bed and headed towards the sitting room. Draco smiled at Hermione's choice of pyjamas. Noticing him grinning at her, she looked down and blushed.

"Sorry, I should have returned them, but they're comfy. I should change, it's not polite to entertain in pyjamas."

"You can keep them, they look good on you," Draco said before pausing. "Why don't I pop home for a minute and change into my pyjamas?"

"Just don't let Lucius see you," Hermione said with a laugh. "If pyjamas at breakfast are bad, I can't imagine how disappointed he'll be if he learns you wore them to dinner."

"The biggest etiquette faux pas of all time, I'm sure," Draco responded with a laugh. "I'll be right back."

* * *

They sat on the sofa and ate what Hermione realised was the best steak and ale pie of her life, and talked. The conversation with Draco was lighter than the one with Lucius the night before. All of the questions she had about Draco had been answered during their trips to the Muggle world while they'd been at Hogwarts. He told her all about his job in the Ministry's Department of Finance. He didn't have to work, but he and Lucius thought the job would be a good experience for when he was in charge of the finances of their estate.

"Are you two really okay with siring the first ever Malfoy half-blood?" she asked him. It was the one question she couldn't seem to ask Lucius.

"Our child won't be the first, just the first in about three hundred years," Draco told her.

Hermione was shocked. Nearly everything Malfoy had ever said during their first six years of schooling referred to how pure his blood was. Hell, even the Malfoy family motto, _Sanctimonia Vincent Semper,_ meant 'Purity Will Always Conquer'.

"I thought your whole family was pure-blooded?"

"It has been since the Statute of Secrecy in sixteen-ninety-two. Before that, Malfoys mingled with, and married, Muggleborns and even Muggles if they were part of the Muggle aristocracy. We haven't publicly acknowledged it through the years, but during that time, the Malfoys actually opposed the Statute of Secrecy because my ancestors didn't want to leave those social circles.

"After the Statute passed and the Ministry was formed, they realised it would only hurt the family image to oppose the Statute, and therefore the Ministry, so they changed their tune and we've only married within the magical community since. Unlike my Black ancestors, we've tried to avoid marrying people we're closely related to, so there are a few ancestors, my great-grandmother being one of them, who's considered a half-blood, although she's actually seventy-five percent magical because only one of her grandparents was Muggleborn. So their child, my grandfather Abraxas, was a pureblood."

"I had no idea," Hermione muttered.

"No one really does," Draco said. "Even though my family has been all about blood purity publicly, and we haven't married Muggles, we still invest heavily in the Muggle world. My father sits on the board of a few Muggle companies. During the war, he took a leave of absence, but they took him back as soon as it was over. He's somewhat of a financial and investing genius. He has a knack for choosing the right companies to invest in."

"Pansy mentioned your father worked in the Muggle world, but I wasn't aware he'd been doing so for so long. I assumed it was something he took up after the war." She paused, a thought occurring to her. "Wait, if your father has worked with Muggles for so long, how is it you knew nothing about them?"

"It's not a tradition I plan to carry on, but in my family the heir is not told about our involvement in the Muggle world until they come of age. Then, we're given a packet of all of our investment holdings, gifted a large number of shares in a Muggle company, taught how to control the Manor wards, and start lessons on how to run the estate."

"I'm glad you don't plan to carry that on. I'm surprised Lucius was willing to talk to you about that when you turned seventeen. Wasn't Voldemort living at the Manor then?"

"He was," Draco answered. "I was only told about our wizarding investments, the wards, and started my estate lessons. I wasn't shown the portfolio until my eighteenth birthday, and Lucius didn't gift me my shares until last year, on my nineteenth birthday."

"What company?" she asked. "Sorry if that's too personal."

"If we weren't planning on having a child together, it might be too personal. But my finances will affect him, so I think you have a right to know. He invested in a small internet start up. Something called Google."

"Google?" Hermione asked. "I just read about them a few weeks ago. They're a search engine right? I'm surprised Lucius knew enough to invest in internet companies."

"They just closed a deal with Yahoo so they were in the news. By the way, Muggle companies have odd names." He shook his head. "Father thinks the internet is only going to get bigger, so he wanted to invest in a few promising companies. Hopefully it'll work out."

"I hope so too," Hermione said. "Hey, you said your investments will affect _him. _What makes you so sure any potential child we have will be a boy?"

"Malfoy first-borns are always male. Or they will be as long as the Malfoys live at the Manor. The first Malfoy here did some blood rituals to make sure of it. Additional children can be male or female."

So, if Draco was the one to impregnate her, she would have a son, but if it was Lucius, she could have either a boy or a girl. It didn't matter to her, as long as the child was healthy and she was still alive to know them.

"Interesting."

They continued to sit on the sofa and talk long after they had finished dinner and Dotty had returned to take the dirty dishes back to the Manor. After Hermione's fourth stifled yawn, Draco stood up and reached his hand out to her.

"You're exhausted," he said. "Let's get you to bed."

"But," she said as she used his hand to lift herself from her seat, "it's only half nine and we haven't even… you know…"

"Oh, _I know_." He winked at her. "But you're clearly still tired. I know you need to get pregnant right away, but I'm not having sex with you when you're likely to fall asleep during it."

She attempted to tell him that she wasn't that tired, but instead of words another yawn escaped her mouth.

"Fine, but you'll stay right?" she asked.

"Of course I will."

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes and glanced around her room. It was still dark but she could see the sky was just starting to lighten through the crack in her curtains. Glancing at her bedside clock, she saw that it was a little after five in the morning. Closing her eyes in the hope of getting a few more hours of sleep, despite the fact that she wasn't that tired and had slept most of the day before. She felt Draco squeeze the arm he had draped over her waist, pulling her closer..

"What are you doing waking up this early, Granger?"

"I think I slept too much yesterday."

"Well," he said as he pushed his morning erection against her arse, "I can think of a few things we can try to help wear you out if you want."

"Mmmm." She moaned and pushed back against him before pulling away. "Give me a couple of minutes. I need to go and take my potions."

After taking her antenatal and fertility potion, and stripping off her pyjamas, she waited for Draco to finish in the bathroom. She felt her libido, which was already pumping, turn up a notch as the potion coursed through her veins. She was thankful the potion wasn't a lust potion. While she was okay with something that enhanced her own desire for Draco, she knew she wouldn't be okay with taking something that forcibly turned her on. That would have been something she would have needed if her only option had been to sleep with Lestrange or Dolohov, but not the Malfoy men.

Returning to her room, Draco walked towards the bed and pulled the covers back. As he did so, her naked chest was exposed to him.

"Eager?" he asked with a smirk.

"I didn't see the point of keeping my clothes on when I knew they would be in the way," Hermione answered him. "You might as well take yours off as well."

She watched as Draco pulled his shirt over his head and had to bite back a whistle when she took in his body. For a man who worked at a desk, he was in great shape. She wondered if there was a gym of some sorts at the Manor, or if he still played Quidditch for fun. She couldn't stop herself from licking her lips as he started pulled his shorts down and exposed his Adonis belt. It was like an arrow pointing down to a treasure between his thighs.

"Like what you see, Granger?"

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Malfoy. You know you're pretty," she huffed as she rolled her eyes.

"I like to be reminded of it," he said with a wink.

As he finished removing his clothes, she couldn't help but compare him to Lucius. He was thinner, but not by much, and his muscles were more defined. His body was devoid of all hair except a trimmed patch around his groin. She wondered if his shower contained hair remover like his father's. His cock stood proud between his thighs. She couldn't tell how it would compare because she never got a good look at Lucius'. But either way, she didn't think she'd have any complaints.

Moving onto the bed, he made his way under the duvet and wrapped his arms around her. He moved his head towards her but stopped just short of her lips.

"Before we continue," he whispered, as if he didn't really want to say anything. "I just want to be sure that you still want to."

"Do you not want to help me anymore?" she asked. "It's okay if you don't want to. I know it's a lot to ask."

"I want to. Merlin, do I want to," he muttered. "It's just that now that you've been with Lucius, are you sure you want to be with me too? I know he'll still help you if you don't want both of us."

"Draco," she whispered, and lifted her hands to touch his face.

She had never seen Draco Malfoy insecure. It was adorable and sad at the same time. While he had agreed to the arrangement, he must be worried that he would not be good enough after she had spent time with his father. Didn't he know that it wasn't a competition? Even if she didn't feel anything stronger for him than platonic feelings, it wasn't as if she was going to pick one over the other.

Pulling his face towards her, she kissed his nose. He huffed with laughter at her antics.

"I _need _both of you, Draco. Just because I've been with one of you, doesn't mean I don't need the other. We're in this together." She paused as he processed her words. When he met her eyes again, she asked, "now, are you going to kiss me or keep being insecure?"

"I'll show you insecure, brat."

Squeezing his arms tighter around her, he rolled them over until she was beneath him. His lips pressed against hers and she opened her mouth and tapped his lips with her tongue. Moaning, he opened up to her, allowing her tongue to dance with his.

Their hips moved against each other as they continued to kiss and his hands shifted down towards her chest. His hand gripped her breast and she pulled her head back and groaned. She was moving back to kiss him when he pinched her nipple and she bit his lower lip in response.

"Fuck, I want you," Draco growled.

"Then what are you waiting for?" She rolled her hips against him. "I'm ready."

"I wanted to make you come first."

"Make me come during, and we'll call it even, yeah?"

Draco reached between them and lined his cock up with her opening before sliding all the way in.

"Shit. Shit. Shit," he murmured.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"I have dreamed of this for so long, and I'm trying to control myself." He grit his teeth together. "Quick, tell me something unsexy."

"Um.. Snape and McGonagall."

"Another."

"Sprout and Hooch."

"Another."

"Filch, Mrs. Norris, and a can of tuna."

"What?" He stared at her, open mouthed. "Why would you say that?"

"It worked didn't it?"

"Good point," he grinned before pulling halfway out and pushing back in.

Hermione lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Digging her heels into his bum, she pulled him deeper inside of her. He continued to move in and out of her, hitting all the right spots, but not fast enough. Moving her hips, she tried to encourage him to pick up speed without success.

"Faster, Draco," she begged. "Please."

"I want to make it last."

"You can make it last next time."

Pulling out of her, he moved onto his knees, grabbed two pillows, and placed them under her hips. With her hips pointed up, he leaned over her, bracing himself on his arms and started pounding into her. Planting her feet onto the mattress, she met his hips with each downward thrust.

"Better?" he asked, his breath coming in short puffs.

"Yes!"

Hermione felt a shock of pleasure with each stroke as the head of his cock rubbed against her G-spot. Lifting her hands, she placed a finger on her clit, and pinched a nipple with the other. She watched as Draco looked down before his hips started moving faster again.

"Oh fuck," he moaned. "That is the hottest thing I have ever seen."

"I'm so close, Draco."

She felt herself moving closer to the edge and pinched her nipple harder before increasing the pressure on her clit. She couldn't stop her pussy from clenching and smiled as Draco groaned in response. At his exclamation that he was coming, she allowed herself to let go and relished in the ecstasy that overtook her mind and body.

Draco collapsed on her as they came down from their highs. He rolled them to the side after she'd tapped him on the back a few times, signaling that it was hard for her to breathe under his weight. Wrapped in his arms, she started to drift off as she heard him whisper.

"That was better than I ever imagined."

* * *

**_A/N: Let me know what you thought!_**


	7. Pregnancy Test

Draco left Hermione's flat after her alarm sounded, heading back to the Manor to get ready for work. When she thanked him for the tip he had given her about house-elf hair styling, he remarked that nothing would make Ditty happier than helping her with her hair again. After promising her that all Malfoy elves were now able to respond to her summons, he kissed her cheek and stepped through the Floo.

Hermione stood in her bathroom, wand in hand and stared at her stomach. She didn't feel any different than she had the day before, but her thoughts were racing. _Am I already pregnant?_ _Do I have a life inside of me? Am I condemning the child to a life in which they'd be without the magic that will surround them?_

Deciding she couldn't do the test just yet, regardless of how often Nikki told her to test, she set her wand down and started the shower. She rubbed her flat stomach as the water heated and tried to remind herself that even if she was pregnant, she wouldn't be able to feel anything. Logically, she knew it would be weeks before symptoms started, then months before she would feel her child move inside her. That didn't stop her from trying to feel something anyway.

Stepping into the shower, she kept trying to keep her mind on washing her hair, but her thoughts strayed to an image of a little blonde girl with wild curls and grey eyes. Hermione wondered if she would love reading and learning as much as she did, or whether she'd gravitate towards Quidditch like Draco, or be as intimidating as Lucius. Would she be as kind-hearted and compassionate as Hermione's parents, or have the Malfoy ambition and cunningness?

Stepping out of the shower, Hermione wrapped herself in a towel before bending over and twisting a second one over her hair. Leaving her wand in the bathroom, she went to her wardrobe and dressed in her work robes. Checking her clock to make sure she was not behind schedule, she went back into her bathroom and called for help with her hair.

"Ditty."

A crack sounded next to her as the elf appeared.

"Herms be needing help with hair?" the elf squeaked eagerly.

"Yes, please. And thank you for coming."

Hermione watched as Ditty snapped her fingers and her hair dried into perfect spirals. She couldn't help but grin at the magic.

"Yous be needing anything else, yous be calling for Ditty," she said with a bow before walking out of the bathroom.

Hermione took a deep breath and picked up her wand. _Now or never. _Stealing her nerves, she moved her wand in an anticlockwise half circle and whispered.

"_Inciens."_

A white beam left her wand and illuminated her stomach before quickly fading away. _Not pregnant._ As her wand clattered to the floor, Hermione stared at the place where the light had hit her body. _Not pregnant. _It was the main thought running through her head. _Not pregnant. _But Nikki had said to test every other day. _Not pregnant. _She said it would happen so fast because my uterus was healthy. _Not pregnant. _

A sharp pain in her knees made Hermione realise she had fallen to the floor. The room swam before her eyes as tears started to run down her face. _Not pregnant. _She heard a squeaky voice calling her name but couldn't process who was speaking to her. _Not pregnant. _She felt herself being forced through a tube and couldn't breathe, but it didn't matter. _Not pregnant. _

"Hermione? What happened?"

She heard someone speaking to her but it didn't matter. _Not pregnant. _

"I'm sorry you're not pregnant yet, but you will be soon," the voice whispered to her, as warm arms wrapped around her.

The word 'pregnant' pulled her from her turmoil and she realised she was repeating the test results out loud, again and again. Biting back the words, she focused on where she was. Lucius' bedroom at Malfoy Manor came into focus and she looked up to see him holding her.

"I thought I'd be, but I'm…" She couldn't finish.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," Lucius said quietly.

"I don't even know if I want children yet, so why am I so upset?"

"Because you need this. I know it's hard, but it's so early in the process. It will happen soon."

"I don't need your platitudes, Lucius," she snapped.

She tried to push him away but kept holding onto her.

* * *

Lucius felt Hermione struggle for space but he held fast to her. She was angry, but he knew she was just directing it at him because he was there, not because she was upset _with _him.

"They aren't platitudes, they're the truth." He spoke with a calm tone.

"Because you know what it's like to need to be pregnant to live," she scoffed.

"No, but I know what it's like to have your hopes up. To place your hand on a stomach and pray to every deity above that there is a life you created inside. Trying to conceive Draco may not have been life or death, but it was _everything_ to me."

Lucius didn't like to think back on the years he and Narcissa had tried to have children, but he couldn't help it. They had been so excited when they'd started trying. Every month when her cycle had started, and they would yet again have proof that their attempt hadn't been successful, was like a Crucio to his heart. He'd never cried in front of Narcissa, it wasn't the pureblood way, but he would hold her for hours before retiring to his study to cry alone. Holding Hermione today, he felt an echo of that pain.

"I just want to live so badly," she said, so quietly he almost didn't hear her.

"I know you do. We _will_ get pregnant soon, I promise."

Summoning a calming draught from his medicine cabinet, he handed it to her. Checking the label, she pulled the cork off and downed it in one swallow. Closing her eyes, he could tell she was letting the magic of the potion take hold. Soon she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Thank you, Lucius. I'm sorry I took my frustration out on you. I don't even know how I ended up here."

"Ditty brought you here. Was she with you when you did the charm?"

"She'd come over to do my hair, but I thought she'd left."

"If you invited her into your home, I guarantee she stayed to clean," he said with a small laugh.

Ditty's greatest joy was cleaning. Even if a room was already spotless by human standards, Ditty couldn't stop herself from cleaning it until it was up to _her _standards. He had watched her clean his room after one of the housekeeping elves had already cleaned it more than once. Being his personal elf may be her assignment, but cleaning was her passion.

"Oh, she didn't have to do that."

"If she didn't want to, she wouldn't." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Now, do you need to spend the day resting, or are you ready to go to work?"

"I'm going to go to work today, but I'll see you later?"

"Of course."

Lucius held her hand as he walked her to the fireplace in his bedroom. As he was reaching for the jar of Floo powder, Ditty popped into the room with a small bag, handing it to Hermione.

"I's be making you breakfast and lunch, Herms."

"Thank you, Ditty," she said. "And thank you for bringing me here."

"You's being important to my family. I's be taking good care of yous now."

* * *

Hermione was just finishing the bacon sandwich Ditty had made for her when a knock sounded on her office door. Vanishing her rubbish, Hermione cast a quick air freshening spell to remove the smell of bacon and called for her visitor to enter.

"Draco," she said with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Lucius text me and told me what happened this morning," he said as he closed the door and moved towards her. "I wanted to see how you are doing."

"I'm fine… wait. Did you say Lucius _text _you?"

"Yes?" He seemed confused by her question.

"You both have mobile phones and know how to use them enough to text?"

"Yes. Are you okay? You're asking odd questions."

"I'm surprised to be honest. Even Harry has a hard time with texting, and he was Muggle raised."

"Yes, well unlike Potter, Father and I are not idiots."

"Draco!" she admonished him. "I thought you two were friends."

"We are. Doesn't mean I think his brains have improved though."

"Rude." She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm still confused about why the two of you would have mobile phones."

"Father needs to have it for the work he does in the Muggle world. And I have one for…" he trailed off. "For talking to Father."

She raised her eyebrows at him, knowing there was more to it than that.

"Fine," he huffed. "I also used to use it when I was going out into Muggle London to pull girls. I learned that if I didn't have a number to give them, they wouldn't sleep with me. Evidently not having a phone is strange to them."

"Yes, it would be strange for a Muggle not to have a phone number." She paused for a second, wondering if she should continue, before deciding she had to ask. "Are you still going out to meet women?"

"I stopped after we agreed to help you. I didn't want to disrespect you by continuing that lifestyle."

"Thank you, Draco. I suppose we never talked about it, but I'd prefer it if you didn't sleep with other people until after I conceive. I'm sure you were careful, but I don't want to risk getting a disease or infection."

"I can speak for Lucius when I say we are both exclusively with you," he said.

"Thank you."

"If you're feeling up to it, do you want to have lunch today?"

"Thank you for asking," she replied. "But I'm having lunch with Harry today."

"Tell Potter I said 'hi'. I have to get back to work, I just wanted to check on you."

"I was upset before, but I'm doing fine now. Thanks for checking on me though."

* * *

Hermione smiled as Harry entered her office for lunch. It was a ritual they had started during her first week at the Ministry. No matter how busy they were, they always had lunch in her office on Fridays. Normally they would go to the canteen and bring it back, but this time they were going to eat the lunch Ditty had packed since the elf had made enough food for three people.

"Hey, Harry," she said as he sat in the chair across from her.

She looked at her best friend and joy filled her. No matter what happened to her - if she got pregnant and lived, or if the curse killed her, she was be happy because Harry was alive, and thriving. He finally had his own family; even if it was just he and Pansy. He was one of the best Aurors the Ministry had ever seen, and he was happy. Everything she had been through to make the world a better place, she'd managed to endure it because of this man. If her dying was one of the things that happened to make this new world possible, it was worth it.

"Hi. So," he said with a tone that screamed he had gossip, "word around the office is that Draco Malfoy came to visit you today. Even though his assistant said there was nothing on his calendar about it."

"Really, Harry?"

"How was the office sex? Everything you hoped it would be?" He stopped teasing her and jumped up from his seat. "Wait… Did you have sex on this chair?"

"Harry!" she gasped. "I did not have sex with Draco at work. Sit down."

"If you say so." He sat down again and reached for the bag of food on her desk, pulling out a chicken and stuffing sandwich. "No one else will believe you."

"The gossip mill around here is worse than Hogwarts." She shook her head as she unwrapped her own sandwich. "What is new in your world? I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever."

"It's only been a week, but I agree, it feels longer. Pansy has decided she wants to get a job."

"I thought it was against the Pureblood Princess handbook for them to work," she teased.

"I thought so, too. But Pansy is bored at home all day, so she wants to do something with clothes or fashion. She told me, but I forgot."

"Harry, you can't tune her out when she is talking about her interests. That's how you know what presents to get her."

"I know, it's just hard to listen to people go on about clothes and stuff like that. It's so boring."

"The stories you tell about your job are boring, too, but we still listen to you," she smirked.

"I don't want her to work," he whispered.

"What?" Hermione asked. Surely Harry wasn't turning into one of _those_ husbands?

"I know it sounds bad. But I want her to stay home and start our family. Is that so bad? I want our children to go to Hogwarts together. And if you're getting pregnant now, we need to, as well."

Hermione stared at Harry. What he was saying was simultaneously the sweetest and stupidest thing he had ever said. She would be lying if she said she hadn't hoped her children would be in the same years Harry and Ron's kids. But that was before she found out she had to have a child in order to stay alive. A child that she didn't even know would have magical abilities and be able to attend Hogwarts.

"Harry Potter. You cannot have children just because I might be having them soon. I'd love to have our children at the same time, but you and Pansy should only have kids when you're ready."

"But I'm ready, Hermione." He gave her a pleading look. "I've been ready since the first month Pansy and I started going out."

"No, you have wanted a family forever. That is not the same thing Harry. Have you talked to Pansy about this?"

"No," he said with a sheepish look.

"Talk to your wife, Harry. When you're on the same page, then you can move forward. Until then, be happy that she wants to work."

"You know," he gave her a searching look. "You're going to be an amazing mother."

"Hopefully," she said, feeling the pain from that morning again.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not pregnant. I know it's only been two days, but I just thought…" she trailed off.

"You thought that, because you were on the potions, you would be pregnant right away, so you got your hopes up?"

"Yeah," she answered, tears filling her eyes again.

Harry stood up and moved between her and the desk. He pulled her towards him so her face pressed into his chest. Squeezing her to him, he rubbed her back.

"It will happen. Just give it some time."

"I know only a week has passed since I found out, but I feel like it's been a lifetime," she said with a sigh.

* * *

The next week seemed to follow a similar pattern to the first one. She went to work and tried to stay as long as she could. Everyday she was getting closer to finishing her project. While she was looking forward to presenting it to the Wizenagmot, she was also scared. Finishing it meant that her work, something she hoped would be entered into the history books, from which children would learn about her efforts for centuries to come, was almost finished. When she first found out she was dying, she had told herself she had to stay alive to finish this work. Now that it was ending, would she have anything worth fighting for?

She still had Harry and Ron, but now that they were all older, they had their own families to take care of them. Harry had Pansy, who may seem like a cold, heartless, bitch, but the truth was, she loved Harry fiercely. Ron had all of the Weasleys plus, if things with his new boyfriend continued as they were, he would have him as well. They didn't need her to fight to stay alive for them.

The image of the two blond men that had shared her bed swam in her mind's eye. They had each other. The father and son were as close as best friends and depended on each other for everything. Were they worth living for? She wasn't sure. She liked spending time with them. And the last two weeks had shown that she loved being in bed with them. But was good sex enough to live for?

She wasn't sure. And she wasn't sure how much longer she could fight for her own life. Every other day brought negative pregnancy tests. She had gone back to Nikki who seemed a little concerned that she was not with child yet, and sent her to a healer that specialised in reproductive health.

All of the scans on her uterus had come back reading that she was in perfect position to conceive. Draco and Lucius had come with her to the appointment and insisted they both be tested again. When everything came back with positive results, Lucius decided that, going forward, he would hire a private healer to take care of everything pregnancy related. When Hermione offered to pay for the healer, Lucius had been adamant that he pay for it.

Each day she grew more frustrated, and while she hid it from everyone else, depression creeped in. It felt like she had her own personal Dementor that followed her around, slowly sucking hope and happiness from her soul. She had to force herself to get out of bed and shower every morning.

The only thing she didn't have to pretend to want to do, or force herself to do, was going to bed with Lucius or Draco each night. No matter how tired or depressed she felt, as soon as she saw them and they hugged her, she felt better. She had the energy to try to get pregnant, and the hope that it would happen would often flare brightly again.

* * *

_**A/N: Happy Friday, Beauties! I hope everyone is having a great week, is washing their hands, and still has some quarantine snacks left!**_


	8. Changes

For the third day in a row, Hermione had owled her boss to let him know she would be working from home. Everyday she was thankful that she had a boss that was understanding. She had told Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, exactly what was going on, and he had agreed to allow her to work as long as she was able to, or until her house-elf legislation went through.

With his letter of approval, she had met with her boss, the head of Magical Creatures, and told him the basics of what was happening to her… cursed wound, trying to find a cure, please don't tell anyone. He had patted her hand, and told her to work as much as she was able, and owl him if she wasn't going to make it into work. Every evening she would send him a memo with the total number of hours she was able to work.

Sitting back on the sofa after sending her owl, Hermione looked at her bank statement and sighed. She still had enough money to pay her bills for six months, but that was the extent of her savings. She lived in a modest two bedroom flat, and didn't overspend, but the fact was that, with only working part time hours, she couldn't afford to live there anymore. Even with the Malfoys paying every time they went out to dinner or another social event, she wasn't able to save enough money. She needed a full time income to live in a two bed flat in London. Plus, she wasn't going to be working for much longer, and needed her money to stretch as long as possible and Ministry sick pay wouldn't be enough.

While she believed women could work while pregnant, even if Lucius and Draco both adamantly disagreed, Nikki and Healer Shafiq, the private antenatal healer the Malfoys had hired, both agreed that it would be better if she didn't. They weren't sure how the curse would affect her pregnancy and didn't want to risk the stress of her job causing something...untoward to happen.

"What are you doing up so early?" Draco asked as he walked from the bedroom into the living room, his hair a mess from sleeping.

"I woke up to use the loo and decided I might as well owl my boss. There's no way I'm going to make it in today. I'm just too tired to get dressed and Floo over."

Moving to the sofa, Draco sat next to her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her on the top of her head.

"Sorry if I wore you out last night."

"As wonderful as your sexual prowess is, it wasn't you. I think this is just a hard week," she said, pulling the blanket off the back of the sofa and wrapping it around herself before moving closer to him.

"Why didn't you come back to bed? It's only half five."

"I was looking at my finances. I've known it was coming for a while, but I'm going to have to move. Once I stop working, I won't be able to afford it for very long."

"I'd have to talk to Lucius, but why don't you move into the Manor with us?" he asked, pulling back slightly to look into her face. "We have plenty of room and with Floo travel, you can still get to work within seconds. Plus, you're are there most nights anyway. I know Lucius doesn't stay here on his nights."

That was true. While Lucius would pick her up from her flat if she was feeling well enough to go out to dinner, he always took her back to the Manor when they had finished. He'd only been in her bedroom once, and that was because she was running late and he'd sat on her bed and watched her get ready.

"I'd feel bad using you in that way," she said.

"You wouldn't be using us. We have the space, and it's not like having you there is going to give us any additional costs, except food. And you don't eat _that_ much." He must have seen the hesitation on her face, because he continued on. "You don't have to decide right away. Think about it, and I'll talk to Father today."

Leaning up, she kissed him.

"Thank you, Draco."

* * *

Lucius checked his appearance in the mirror one last time before leaving the toilet and walking towards the lifts. He had just finished a board meeting with one of the Muggle companies he worked for and was ready to spend the evening with Hermione. Draco had called him earlier in the day and had talked to him about Hermione moving into the Manor. He thought it was a wonderful idea.

Hermione already slept there every other night. And she and Draco seemed to split their time between the Manor and her flat at least until it was time to sleep. Draco seemed to prefer her place for their baby making. Plus, he had been developing feelings for her over the last few weeks and wouldn't mind having her around more. And, while he wouldn't mention it to her because she would go on an '_independent women don't need to be looked after'_ rant, he didn't like the idea of her living alone once she was with child. He knew it was old fashioned, but he believed pregnant women should live with the father of the child.

Nodding goodbye to the receptionist, Lucius stepped out onto the street and hailed a taxi. This was the only part about working with Muggles that he didn't like – having to pretend that he couldn't Disapparate. Instead, he would hail a taxi, have it drive him a mile or two away, then get out and Disapparate home or to Hermione's. Getting in the taxi, he gave the name of a shop two streets away, and thought more about how it would feel to have Hermione living with them.

Malfoy Manor had twenty bedrooms, as well as a few self contained apartments. The apartment in the family wing hadn't been used since his father died, when Draco had been in his third year. It was custom that the paterfamilias lived in the master bedroom until the heir was married. At that time, the heir and his wife moved into the master bedroom and the older man and his wife moved into the Master's Apartment.

The apartment was equipped with a large bedroom with en-suite bathroom and large walk-in dressing rooms, a smaller bedroom, sitting room, dining room, and study. When his parents had moved into the apartment, they did not share a bedroom so his mother slept in the smaller room. If Hermione moved in, she could either live in that apartment, or if she didn't want to have rooms so close to Lucius and Draco, there was an identical apartment located in the guest wing. Lucius wasn't sure if she would be comfortable sleeping there, as the last occupants had been Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers.

Of course, he would allow her to pick from any of the available bedrooms if she didn't want something as big as her own apartment, or even choose to move in with him or Draco. She could even take the apartment that was located in the attic, left over from the days when the Malfoys had employed a squib valet who lived with his wife and three children. It mattered not, as long as she was there.

Getting out of the taxi, he handed the driver the fare and made his way to an inconspicuous alley. Checking that no one was around, he concentrated on Hermione's living room and turned on the spot.

* * *

Hermione was just starting to get changed to spend the evening with Lucius when she heard the pop of an Apparation in her living room. Knowing that only five people were keyed in to Apparate directly into her flat, she wasn't worried.

"Hermione?" Lucius' voice sounded.

"In my room," she called, smiling that he had arrived earlier than he said he would. "Come on in."

She was standing in her bra and knickers in front of her wardrobe door when Lucius entered. She turned to smile at him and watched as his eyes roamed up and down her body before he moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"This is a good look for you, but I don't think I want everyone to see you like this," he said before leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss.

"I suppose I'll find something else to wear," she sighed. "Let me get dressed and pack my overnight bag, then we can go. I actually have some energy tonight."

"Or, you could not pack a bag, but pack up your whole flat instead and move in with us." He tipped her head up to look at him. "I talked to Draco today and he told me about your conversation. I'd love to have you at the Manor."

"You don't think it's too soon?" she asked.

Hermione had been ruminating over her earlier conversation with Draco all day. On the one hand, it was too soon into their relationship/agreement/friendship/whatever it was, to think about living together. On the other hand, she was going to have to stop working soon; she was only getting four to five hours of work done each day. And she would - hopefully - be pregnant and not able to work soon. Which meant she wouldn't be able to afford to live here, or anywhere really.

Was it really so bad to live with the Malfoys? She knew the Manor was big enough to go days without seeing either of them if she wanted (but, if she were being honest, she didn't want that). Plus, if she was able to conceive, they had made it very clear that they wanted their child to grow up at the Manor, as both of them had. Wouldn't this just be moving in a few months before she'd assumed she would?

"If we were having a conventional courtship, it would be too soon," Lucius agreed. "But you're going to have the next Malfoy child. We've talked about you living there after they're born, so why not move in before? It would save you the stress of moving when you're pregnant, and you wouldn't have to worry about your finances."

"I've been thinking about that, Lucius. I don't want to live there and not pay at least something for rent."

"Why would you pay rent? The entire estate has been in the family for over nine hundred years. I make more money in investments every year than most people will make in five lifetimes. I have no need for your money."

She stared at him in shock. On the one hand, how could he be confused about why she wanted to pay rent? He knew how independent she was, and must know she wouldn't want to depend on anyone, let alone the father of her child. On the other hand - _good Godric! - _she had no idea Lucius made _that_ much money every year. No wonder he was able to buy Draco's way onto the Slytherin Quidditch team in their second year.

"I just..." she trailed off, not knowing how to reply

"I'm sure it will be hard for you to live with us and not pay rent, but honestly, we don't need it," he assured her. "Keep your money for something else."

"Like what?"

"There are a lot of charities that would love a donation, or you could look into starting your own?" He paused for a moment. "I'll be honest, I don't like the idea of the mother of my children working. No, don't interrupt," he said as she opened her mouth to voice her opinion. "I don't like the idea, but I _know _you will never be happy if you aren't working and trying to make the world a better place. Maybe instead of working at the Ministry, you can work directly with the people you want to help."

"You really think I could start my own charity?"

Working for a charitable organisation had been a dream of hers for a long time. That was what S.P.E.W. was all about.

"You can. And if that is what you want, Draco and I'll be the first to donate."

"Let me think about things and I'll give you an answer in a few days," she told him. "For now, where are we going? I want to make sure I'm dressed properly."

"Dotty wanted to cook for us tonight, so we're going to the Manor. You can wear whatever you would like."

"Even pyjamas?" she asked with a wink.

"Anything but that."

* * *

Dinner was lovely. Dotty had prepared French onion soup, and even though Hermione was slightly embarrassed about how hard it was to eat the cheese off the top without making a mess, she enjoyed it. Draco had been home when she and Lucius arrived and had joined them for dinner. Whilst Hermione enjoyed spending time with each Malfoy independently, she loved being with both of them at the same time. Especially at the Manor.

Lucius was so much more relaxed when he was at home, and Draco seemed to bring out a playful side in his dad that Hermione rarely saw. Lucius was never stiff with her, but when Draco was around he was witty, playful, and often had her in stitches. He wasn't the slapstick kind of funny that Draco was, but his dry humor was just her style.

After dinner, they showed her a suite of rooms that she could move into if she decided to stay with them. It was larger than the flat she was living in, and Draco was planning on asking the house-elves to set up the smaller room as a nursery. The only thing currently in the room was a cot that had been Lucius' and Draco's when they'd been babies, but Hermione instantly fell in love with the idea of her child sleeping in the same cot as their dad had slept in. Even if they might not know which one of them was the father. She also wanted the bed - it looked to be as large as Lucius'.

The apartment was one door down from the master bedroom, and across the hall from Draco's room. They had told her she could move into any room in the house, or into the apartment on the other side of the Manor, but she liked the idea of being close to them. She still hadn't decided what she was going to do, but they were cutting down every argument she had.

Only feeling slightly uncomfortable, Hermione stood in the hallway in front of Draco's door with Lucius by her side and kissed the younger Malfoy goodnight. Neither of them seemed to mind that the other was there, even when Draco deepened the kiss beyond what was appropriate in public. They said goodnight to each other without any indication that the son had kissed her before the father was about to sleep with her.

* * *

Walking into Lucius' room, Hermione was taken aback when Lucius pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. Without breaking the kiss, he backed her up to the bed, opened the side table, and handed her the fertility potion. They stopped kissing long enough for her to down the potion, strip their clothes off, and crawl onto the bed.

Hermione had thought that, with the intensity of the kiss, Lucius would want to go hard and fast, as he often did. Instead, he lay on his side, pulled her until she was facing him, and kissed her again. It was still as passionate as the kiss they'd shared before, but it was somehow less hurried.

Gripping her hips, he rolled them so she was on top of him, never breaking their kiss. His cock was nestled between her thighs, pressing against her wet clit. Flexing her hips, Hermione rubbed herself against him, moaning at the sweet friction. Lucius moved away from her lips and dropped a trail of kisses all the way from her cheek to just below her ear.

"You're so wet, baby," he whispered. "Rub yourself all over daddy's cock."

Hermione moaned and started rocking her hips faster. Between the stimulation on her clit, his words, and the kisses on her neck, she was close to coming, but knew this wouldn't be enough. She wanted to feel Lucius stretch her, fill her completely, as she came.

"I need you inside me, daddy."

Groaning, Lucius flipped them over so she was lying beneath him. Lifting himself off her, he reached down to grab his length and pressed it against her opening. Leaning down, he wrapped his arms under her shoulders, and kissed her as he entered her. They moaned into each other's mouths as he pushed all the way in.

The movement of his hips brushed the lower part of his stomach against her swollen clit and she didn't try to hold back the whimpers that escaped her mouth at the sensation. Normally Lucius liked to go hard and fast, filling her ears with filth as he pounded into her. This was no less intense, just slower and more sensual. It felt like he was touching parts of her he never had before. The way his chest was moving against her sensitive nipples was driving her insane.

"You feel so good wrapped around my cock, baby," he moaned in her ear.

She couldn't find the words to reply. Instead, she reached down, grabbed his arse and dug her nails in. Anything to bring his body closer to hers. The feel of his groan rippled across her body and he moved his arms down to pull her legs around his hips before sliding his hands under her shoulders once again. The new angle of her hips allowed him to slide in even deeper and they both gasped as the head of his cock kissed her cervix.

With her legs wrapped around him, the friction on her clit was gone. Removing a hand from his arse, she moved it between them and started to stroke herself. Lucius cried out as her fingers rubbed his cock when he was pushing back into her.

"That's it, love. Rub your pretty little cunt until you come all over my cock," he growled into her ear. "I want to feel you clench around me."

"Merlin, Lucius," she panted. "I'm so close."

"Let go. I've got you."

Hermione increased the speed and pressure on her clit as Lucius picked up the pace of his thrusting. Within moments, she felt the heat of her body seem to congregate in her clit, before exploding. She yelled Lucius' name as her pussy tightened around him. She felt her orgasm pull his own from him and he washed her insides with his come.

"You are perfection, baby girl," Lucius said as he pulled out of her.

"As are you," Hermione said, situating herself in his arms. They lay quietly for a few minutes, Lucius kissing her head whilst her lips peppered his chest, and their breathing evened out.

After that evening, not just the sex but the entire night with Lucius and Draco, she knew she wanted to be here for more nights like that. She wasn't naive enough to think every night would be as good, but she wanted to experience more family dinners together and nights when she would stay in the library until she fell asleep and they had to drag her to bed. She wanted to watch them get up with their child when he – or she – cried in the middle of the night.

She was also falling for the two blond men. She had only been seeing them for three weeks, but already she could feel herself getting attached. She knew the feelings were mutual; Draco and Lucius had told her on more than one occasion that they wanted to stay with her after she fell pregnant. If they wanted to be together, and she was going to have their child, it just made sense to live together.

"Lucius?" she spoke quietly some time later.

"Yes?"

"I want to move in," she whispered.

He rolled them over so they were facing each other and pressed his lips to hers. His hand slid down her back, grasping her arse and pulling her closer. She broke the kiss and he growled at her.

"As soon as you tell me which room you want and how you want it decorated, you can move in there. Until then, you can stay in mine or Draco's room."

"I think I'll move into the apartment," she told him. "We can decorate the nursery later. For now, everything is fine."

"Draco will be excited when you tell him tomorrow," he said before capturing her lips again.

She felt his cock come back to life as they continued kissing. The feel of it growing against her hip filled her with desire and she felt her arousal gather between her thighs. Lifting her leg, she wrapped it around his hip and rubbed her wetness against him.

Lucius said nothing, just reached down and positioned himself at her entrance. They looked into each other's eyes as he slowly entered her. Hermione couldn't help but think that this was the first time they had been together when it wasn't with the goal of becoming pregnant. Normally, the routine was: have sex, kiss goodnight, cuddle, and sleep. She wondered if Lucius was thinking the same thing, but he didn't say anything, just kept his eyes locked on hers.

It was the most intense love making she had ever had. There was no other word for it. This wasn't the heated sex they normally had, or even the slower, sweet sex they'd had earlier in the evening. It was as if their two bodies were connecting on a level she had never experienced before. Their bodies were as close together as they could possibly get. The only space between them occurred when he would pull back his hips slightly, only to grind them back against hers.

A quiet orgasm rippled through her body as Lucius made a small grunt and she felt his own completion fill her. Leaning down, he kissed her lips a few times before moving to kiss her forehead. She moved her leg from his hips but he kept his arm around her, holding her to his body.

"Sleep well, Hermione. You've made me a very happy man."

She drifted off with a mumbled, "you too..."

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for posting so late in the day! Hopefully the smut made up for it :) Let me know what you thought! Hope you are all staying safe.**_


	9. Moving in

Hermione awoke, as she did most mornings after staying with Lucius, to the feel of the bed dipping and Draco crawling in next to her. The first couple of times he'd done this, he had lain _on _the duvet, but now he crawled under it and moved her from Lucius' arms into his. Hermione was still surprised that neither of the Malfoy men seemed to care that Lucius was naked. She wondered if that was a male thing, because she wasn't sure if any woman she knew would crawl into a bed where their own mother was naked.

"Morning, Draco," she muttered into his chest as Lucius greeted his son.

"Morning, beautiful," he said with a kiss on her head. "Time to get up for work."

"I'm not working for the rest of the week."

"Why not?" both of them asked.

"I submitted the completed draft of my house-elf legislation to my department's legal team yesterday. They'll take a few days to review it and let me know if there's anything that needs to be changed before it's presented to the Wizenagmot."

"Congratulations, Hermione," Lucius whispered, kissing her neck. "Why don't you tell Draco your other good news?"

"I thought about what you said yesterday, and I'm going to move in."

"Really?" he asked, looking between Hermione and his father. At their nods of approval his face broke out into a huge smile. "When?"

"My rent is paid until the end of the month, so I can move anytime."

"Today?"

"I don't think I can move all in one day, Draco. If I tried, I wouldn't have any energy to spend time with you tonight."

Draco looked momentarily sad for a moment until his face brightened.

"The elves can help you move. They would have your entire place packed within an hour."

"They really could, love," Lucius said. "You'd just need to tell them what you want packed up. I don't have to go to any meetings today, so I could come with you if you want."

She looked between Lucius and Draco, both of them wearing similar expressions of excitement on their faces. If she'd had any doubt about their desire for her to move in, the looks they were sporting quickly removed it.

"Okay," she said. "I'll move in today."

"You know," Draco said, giving her a smirk, "we have time to celebrate before I have to leave for work."

"Absolutely not," Hermione said. There was no way she was going to have sex with Draco when she could still feel his father's come between her thighs. "We can celebrate tonight."

* * *

Hermione was shocked at how fast the elves had been able to pack and move her things. Lucius had brought two elves with him, and before she could even learn their names, they had all of her clothes, photos, and books in boxes. Looking around, she realised she wouldn't need any of the furniture she had in the flat. She wasn't sure how long she would be living at the Manor, but if things continued to progress, it looked like it would be for a very long time. Realising that it would be a waste of money to put it all in storage, she decided to donate everything to charity.

Quickly going through her linen cupboard, she pulled out a few blankets her grandma had knitted before the elves packed the boxes labeled for donation. Her entire kitchen was going to charity, and she had the non-perishable foods boxed for her local food bank.

There was a charity a few streets away that helped women get back on their feet after leaving abusive relationships, and she thought that would be a good place to contact. She had donated to them since she'd moved into the area. After calling them on her mobile, they said they could pick up her stuff right away. Within fifteen minutes, a moving lorry was being loaded by two men. They were even able to take her food items, explaining that the women could use it.

All in all, it took less than two hours to pack, sort, and clear everything out. Hermione went to the loo after the final box was packed and, when she came out, she noticed that the elves had cleaned her whole flat before they'd returned to the Manor.

She left Lucius in the flat as she went down to the ground floor of her building where the landlord lived. He followed her back upstairs, inspected the place for damage, then told her to meet him downstairs in a few minutes to pick up her cheque for the security deposit and to turn in her keys.

After taking her cheque to the bank, Hermione and Lucius picked up some Indian food and returned to the Manor. They spent the day in the library. Hermione read a few books before napping in Lucius' arms, and then slowly making love to him on the sofa after she awoke.

An hour before Draco was due to be home from work, they went up to her apartment. She smiled as she took in her surroundings. The elves had unpacked for her. She could see her photographs on the mantle, and a few on the built-in bookshelves around the room. Walking into her dressing room, she saw they had hung up all of her clothes.

"I think I'm going to need to buy you a few more things to fill this room," Lucius said with a laugh.

While Hermione's clothes had filled her wardrobe and a chest of drawers in her flat, the dressing room was almost empty. She couldn't argue with Lucius' comment, even if she'd wanted to. She already knew that if he wanted to spend his money on her, he would. It didn't matter how much she protested.

Kissing her goodbye, he left her to get ready for her night with Draco.

* * *

Leaving her room dressed in jeans and a fitted jumper, Hermione made her way across the hall to Draco's room and knocked on the door. Even after being with him every other night for the last three weeks, she had never been in his room. While Lucius never stayed in her flat, Draco had always insisted they go to her place when it was time to retire.

At his yell to enter, she opened the door and walked in, taking in her surroundings. While his flooring and furniture matched the dark woods that were found in her and Lucius' rooms, everything else in Draco's room was in light, neutral shades. His bed resembled a cloud; all white bedding that looked fluffy, even from a distance. The curtains that surrounded it looked to be a white velvet with golden stars. Moving closer, she saw it was the Draco constellation embroidered over and over again. On the far wall, there was a large fireplace with a tan sofa and white sheepskin rug in front of it.

"Merlin, I love Muggle clothes," she heard him say.

Turning, she saw him standing in the doorway to his dressing room. He was leaning against the door jam, arms crossed over his chest.

"You love my old jeans?"

"I love the way they mold to your arse so I can check you out."

"Better make sure you walk behind me then," she said with a wink. "What are our plans for tonight?"

"I thought we could stay here tonight," he told her. "I enjoyed having dinner together last night. If that's okay with you."

Scenes of her night with Lucius flashed before her eyes and she felt heat pool between her legs. If tonight with Draco was anything like last night with Lucius, she would agree to anything.

"It's perfect. I enjoyed last night, too."

* * *

Their dinner of grilled salmon with rice was delicious, and Hermione had a fleeting image of herself, belly huge with pregnancy, forcing the elves to fulfill every one of her cravings while she gained all the weight of an elephant.

Moving into the library after dinner, Hermione took a book on Arithmancy from the shelves and settled on the sofa between the two men. After a few minutes of reading, she moved so she was lying with her head on Draco's lap, and her legs draped over Lucius.

"Comfy, love?" Lucius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't think anyone has ever lain down on a sofa in this Manor," Draco told her.

"Well, if I'm going to live here, at least one person is going to be lying on them," she said.

Returning to her reading, she smiled as Draco started to pet her hair. He was still reading his book and she wondered if he even realised he was doing it. She felt Lucius' hand move from her leg and pull her socks off her feet before he started rubbing them. She tried to contain it, but a soft moan escaped her throat at the feeling of the two of them touching her.

It felt like the beginning of every fantasy she had entertained since she first thought about sleeping with them. The two of them touching her, pleasing her. Being pressed between their hard bodies as they satisfied every desire she had. Draco's hand moved from her hair to wrap lightly around her neck, stroking gently.

Heat flooded her veins as Draco's hand moved lower and went inside the neck of her jumper to rub the top of her breasts. Lucius' hand, which had been stroking her feet, was moving higher, now caressing her calves.

"Is this okay?" Draco asked, his fingers moving to enter her bra.

Hermione couldn't speak, she could only nod. She had never felt so overwhelmed with lust before. Moving her eyes from one Malfoy to the other, she saw matching looks of desire staring back at her. Draco unhooked the front clasp on her bra, and moved the cups to free her breasts. His fingers brushed against her hard nipples as Lucius's hand pressed against her denim covered center.

"Can I take these off, love?" Lucius asked, tapping the button on her jeans.

At her nod of approval, he popped the button open, grabbed the waistband and, as she lifted her hips to help him, pulled them down, taking her knickers with them. Before she could get situated on the sofa again, Draco was tugging at the hem of her jumper, trying to pull it off. Sitting up, Hermione pulled it over her head and slipped her bra off her arms. She felt awkward being naked when they were both fully clothed, and went to move her arms to cover herself.

"Don't be shy. You're beautiful," Lucius said before capturing her mouth in a searing kiss.

As Lucius kissed her, Draco's hands roamed her body. He pinched each nipple, flicked his finger against her clit, and then pushed one inside her. Her hips bucked off the sofa as she felt him slide inside, but Lucius didn't break the kiss. Draco moved towards her, pressing his lips to her neck before he whispered in her ear as he pressed a vial into her hand.

"Take your potion, Mi. I can't wait to be inside you."

As she drank the potion, she heard him unzip his trousers and drop them to the floor. Moving her body until she was on her hands and knees on the couch, she lifted her head to kiss Lucius again. He opened his mouth to her, then groaned as her tongue entered his mouth before he pulled back slightly.

"I love that taste on your tongue," he growled quietly. "It reminds me that you're fertile and ripe for our seed."

Hermione wanted to answer that she loved it for the same reason, but all that came out was a low moan as Draco entered her.

"Is that what you want, Hermione?" Draco asked as he started moving slowly in and out of her. "Do you want us to fill you until you're pregnant with our child?"

"Yes," she begged.

Draco increased his pace and Hermione wrapped her arm around Lucius' leg to steady herself. The older man captured her lips again and this time moved his tongue in her mouth at the same pace that Draco was thrusting into her. She felt two hands grip her breasts and looked down to realise Lucius had one hand on the bulge in his trousers. That meant that both of them were playing with her breasts at the same time.

She felt the slickness between her legs, and heard the noises of Draco moving in and out of her, increase at the same time. It was no longer just the slap of his bollocks against her, it was the sound of her juices trying to escape her pussy.

"Merlin, Granger. You look as hot as hell between us," Draco groaned.

She couldn't answer him. Her mouth was busy snogging Lucius. But she felt 'as hot as hell' between them. They had never talked about or even hinted that they were interested in the three of them being together at once. Evidently, it wasn't just a turn on for her. Normally, Draco wasn't one for dirty talk during sex - that was Lucius - but tonight his words were rivalling his father's.

"Draco," Lucius said as he pulled back from the kiss. "Let's make our witch come. She needs it faster and harder if you want to feel her squeeze you tight."

She felt Lucius bat Draco's hand away from her breasts before taking both of them into his hands, starting to rub her nipples. Draco moved his hand to settle on her clit, rubbing furiously as he sped up the rhythm of his hips.

Hermione was so close. She could feel herself standing on the cliff, but couldn't seem to fall off of it. Lucius leaned down and lightly bit her ear before twisting her nipples hard.

"Be a good little girl and come," he whispered.

It was too much for Hermione and her vision went black as her pussy exploded with Draco still inside her. She heard his loud yell as she felt his hot release pumping into her waiting womb before she knew no more.

* * *

Hermione came to and found herself in her new bedroom, a naked man on either side of her. This wasn't the first time the three of them had slept together in the same bed; the men had joined her for an afternoon nap more than once. But this was the first time she was with both of them without clothes on. She wanted to rip off the duvet and examine their forms. See how similar they looked when they were next to each other.

Draco stirred, and she placed her hand on his chest. He opened his eyes and looked at her as if he was studying her.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, why?" she asked.

"You passed out," he said, glancing at the clock. "We finished about four hours ago. Was it too much for you?"

"No, I loved it. I just feel bad you never got your alone time with me."

"Well, I never thought I'd have sex with you while Lucius was touching you, but I have to admit that it's sexy watching you react to both of us."

"I don't think I'd want something like that every time, but once in a while I would," she replied, even though it was a lie.

She had, in fact, loved being between them and wanted that every time. She wanted more too. She didn't just want one to fuck her and one to touch her. Hermione wanted to take one in her mouth as the other pounded into her. She wanted one to eat her out as the other lavished her breasts with their tongue. She wanted to have them in every combination a woman could take two men.

Hermione was panting thinking about it. She could feel how wet she was and rubbed her thighs together, trying to get some relief.

"You don't have to do that if either of us are here," Draco whispered. "Come with me."

Crawling out of bed, he led her onto the sofa in her sitting room. Lying her down, he spread her legs apart and dipped his head between her thighs. Her hips shifted as his tongue flicked across her clit and she felt Draco push his arm across her hips to pin her to the sofa. He slipped two fingers inside her and started to stroke in just the right spot. She was seconds from coming when he pulled his fingers back and removed his mouth from her. She wanted to scream in frustration.

"Don't be mad, my little lion. I want to feel you come around my cock."

Her pussy clenched at his words and she muffled her cry as he used one smooth motion to fill her.

"Wrap your legs around my waist. I want to be as deep inside you as possible."

He put his head down and started to suck, hard, on her tight nipple. His fingers found his way to her clit and he started swirling around the hood, driving her mad with desire.

"Draco, don't tease me anymore. I need to come," she begged.

He sucked harder on her nipples, changing from one to another. He moved his finger to play directly with the clit instead of around it. Each stroke of his finger brought her closer to the finish line. She felt Draco getting closer to his release.

"I'm going to come, Hermione. Come with me."

Within seconds he groaned out her name as his orgasm hit. He stayed in her long enough to finish depositing himself before pulling back.

"You didn't come?"

She shook her head at him. She had been so close. Thinking that she would have to settle for coming from the stroking of her own fingers, she was surprised when Draco slipped down her body and took her clit in his mouth once more.

His tongue attacked the bundle of nerves and Hermione instantly felt her orgasm come close again. She grabbed Draco by the back of his head and pushed her hips into his face. Moving her hands, she grabbed her nipples and pinched them with a loud moan. She watched Draco, who's gaze was on her breasts. The heat in his eyes was overwhelming. With a slight twist to her nipples, she finally came.

With a quick wave of his hand, Draco wandlessly cleaned his face before leaning down to kiss her.

"Let's get to bed."

* * *

_**A/N: Finally we see a little bit of them together! Shameless plug... If you A. Want to see Hermione with both of them together, B. Like filthy, filthy stuff, and C. go to Ao3 you can look for my newest one-shot: Dirty Little Come Slut. I couldn't post it here because it breaks all the FFN content warnings. Just search for TriDogMom on Ao3!**_


	10. Armand

"Do you think there's something, like how Malfoys always sire a male first, that's blocking us from conceiving because I'm Muggleborn?" Hermione asked, as the healer left.

Draco had been wondering the same thing. It was the last week in April, and Healer Shafiq had been examining Hermione in the library to see if there was anything identifiable that was stopping her from getting pregnant. With the potions she was on, the Malfoy sperm count, and her fully healthy uterus, both Healer Shafiq and Nikki had thought she would conceive within days, two weeks at the most. Now that a month had passed without her falling pregnant, everyone was concerned.

They had chosen Healer Shafiq because, not only was he one of the best antenatal Healers in Europe, he was also a Half-blood that practiced in the Muggle world. Hermione was able to go to his office for ultrasounds, and since potions beyond antenatal vitamins weren't working, he was able to prescribe Muggle medicine.

"I've never heard of anything," Lucius said. "As Draco mentioned, we used to marry Muggles and Muggleborns. Unless there was something added after such marriages came to an end. I can check the Malfoy grimoire."

"Are there other fertility rituals listed that we can try?" Draco asked.

"I don't think there are any," Lucius responded regretfully.

"You never looked when you and Mother were trying to conceive?" Draco asked.

"As you're well aware, Draco, only the paterfamilias can open and read the grimoire. I asked your grandfather, but he said there was nothing."

Draco watched as Lucius made his way to a painting of the Manor grounds that was extremely old and hung in the corner behind a desk. Pulling out his wand, he cut his finger and placed the bloody tip against the top corner of the frame. It glowed green before the right side of the painting made a clicking sound. Lucius waved his wand again and Draco recognised the spell Lucius had cast - it was to block what he was doing from any anyone but male Malfoys in the vicinity. Hermione would no longer be able to see him.

"Lucius?" Hermione called. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Hermione. Only male Malfoys are allowed to see the grimoire. I'm told if a female or non-Malfoy looks upon it, their eyes burn out of their skulls. I'm not willing to risk it."

Draco watched his father anxiously. He could see Lucius' eye skimming the contents of the book. Page after page was turned until, after a moment, he let out a small sound of exclamation. Hope glimmered in Draco's heart - had he found something?

"I think I found something from the first Malfoy in England, Armand, " he said. "Listen to this: '_I'll not deny my sons the pleasure of the flesh, but no Malfoy will sire a bastard'."_

"So he aborted babies?" Draco asked.

The thought that Armand, the Malfoy he respected the most, would kill unborn babies just so his son's didn't have children out of wedlock was disgusting.

"I'm not sure," Lucius said. Draco could hear the disgust in his voice.

"Maybe it's something else?" Hermione added. "Like he made sure his sons knew the contraceptive charm? Or charmed them so they were sterile?"

"Only one way to find out," Lucuis said. "We can go and talk to his portrait."

Lucius, Draco, and Hermione walked into the hall of portraits, ignoring the calls of the other Malfoy ancestors as they made their way to the largest one that hung in the middle of the hall.

"Armand," Lucius called.

"Yes, my heir?" Armand answered, patting his platinum hair that was the same shade as Lucius'. "You have brought your heir and a woman as well, I see.

"I was looking through the grimoire because our partner, Hermione, is not conceiving, even with the strongest fertility potions. There is a line that you wrote that states that Malfoys will never sire a bastard. Was that just your way of saying you would terminate any pregnancies, or is there something more?"

"I took many steps to protect this family, Lucius. I ensured our name would never die out by making sure the first born was always male. I also ensured the men of this family would never have to deal with a whore trying to trick them into marrying them by lying about being with child."

"Another blood ritual? One that is tied to these lands?"

"One that will continue as long as there is a male alive with Malfoy blood."

"Armand," Draco said. "What do we need to do to conceive?"

"_No Malfoy shall sire a bastard._" Armand repeated and Hermione gasped.

"So, we have to be married to conceive?" she asked.

"Looks like you have found yourselves a smart woman. Yes, Hermione. You must be bonded to one or both of them in order to conceive. Until then, no fertility potion or ritual will work. Malfoys can only father children when the mother is bonded to them."

Draco, Hermione, and Lucius stared at each other. The same thought was clearly echoing through all their minds. "_You must be bonded to one or both of them."_

"Thank you, Armand," Lucius said, reaching out to take Hermione's hand. "Let's go back to the library to discuss this."

"Any children born of a Malfoy triad will be very powerful, Lucius," Armand called as they were leaving the hall. "I look forward to meeting the fruit of your loins."

* * *

Hermione held Lucius' hand as they walked back to the library. She was thinking over what Armand had said. Last month, she had been horrified when she had thought she would have to have sex with one of the men currently walking by her side. Then she'd had to wrap her head around the idea of having a child with both of them. Now, she'd been told she had to marry one or both of them to save her life.

Was this something she could even do? Tie her lives to them? Technically, she thought, she wouldn't have to _stay_ married after the baby was born. She could give birth to the next Malfoy heir, then they could sever the marriage bond. No need to tie themselves together forever just for the sake of a child.

_But won't the child already tie you to them for the rest of your life?_ a voice inside her whispered. It was true that having a child together meant that they would always be connected, married or not. They would either have to spend holidays together, or make their child split the time between them. Both men had been firm when they told her they would be involved in raising their child.

'_Is it horrible to hope that we connect and can continue on after you fall pregnant?' _Lucius' words from their first date ran through her head. A month ago, before he even knew her, it had seemed that he had hoped this arrangement could grow into something more. And if she was honest with herself, she had been treating it as something more the entire time they'd been together. Instead of just meeting with them for sex each night, she lived with them, went on dates with them, slept in their arms, and made love to them.

Made love. Did she love them? She searched her heart and realised that, while it was still new, she did feel love for them. How could she not? They had helped her without hesitation when she'd needed it, treated her like she was the most important thing in their lives, and showered her with affection.

But was that enough to build a marriage on? Successful, loving, arranged marriages had grown from less than they had. If it could work between two strangers, why couldn't it work with her and two men who, if they didn't love her, at least cared for her very much? But could she pick between the two of them and only marry one?

She thought back to the night she had shared with both of them in the library. The way her body responded to having both of them touch her at the same time. The idea of only having one of them, without the other, made her heart hurt and she brought her hand up to rub her chest.

"Hermione, love," Lucius' smooth voice cut through her inner thoughts, and she realised they had reached the library. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just thinking about what Armand said,'' she told him, moving to sit on the sofa. Lucius and Draco sat down on either side of her.

"I know it's sudden," Draco said. "But I'm willing to marry you today Hermione. I'll do anything that's required in order for you to conceive."

"I feel the same way," Lucius added. "I can imagine that this isn't how you thought you'd get married when you were a little girl, but whatever you want, I'll do. If you want to get married, we can do it today. If you only want Draco, I'll step aside. If you don't want to get married, I'll make sure the rest of your life is spent as pain free as possible."

"Just so you know," Hermione said, "there's no way I could pick between you. I just feel horrible forcing you two into marriage."

"I can't speak for Draco," Lucius said, "but you wouldn't be forcing me. Knowing we were going to have a child together… Well, marriage was always the end goal for me."

"Me as well, Hermione," Draco said. "I've had feelings for you since we were kids. Being with you proved to me that my feelings were right. I love you. Have for a long time."

Hermione moved towards Draco to sit across his lap, and kissed him. He buried his fingers in her hair and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Pulling back from her, he leaned forwards and gently pressed his lips to her mouth, before resting his forehead against hers.

"I know my feelings will grow stronger, Draco. And even so, I love you, too," Hermione smiled at him, then turned to look at Lucius. "I love you as well, Lucius."

"Come here," Lucius said. He moved closer to them and held his arms open to her.

Crawling off Draco's lap, she moved to sit on Lucius'. He wrapped an arm around her waist, turning her so she was facing towards Draco, and used the other hand to push her hair back from her face.

"I'm not there yet," he said, "but I'm close. And once I'm there, I'll spend the rest of our lives loving you, if you'll have me. Have us."

"You really want to marry me?" She looked from Lucius to Draco. "Both of you?"

"Both of us," Draco answered. "Marry us?"

"Yes," she replied with a nod.

Lucius turned her head and captured her lips, pressing hard against her mouth. She moaned as she felt Draco's hand on her thigh before he kissed her neck. She had wanted to be with both of them ever since the last time, several nights ago in the library. It was driving her mental. All she wanted to do was vanish all their clothes and feel them enter her. She wanted Lucius between her thighs and him to remove his tongue from her mouth just before Draco placed his cock in there instead.

_Focus, Granger. You have a lot of things to work out if you're getting married. Sex has to wait._

Putting her hand on Lucius' chest, she pushed against him and he pulled back from her.

"Please, both of you," she said. Her voice shook with the effort it took to not give in to her desires. "We have to stop."

"I don't want to," Draco said against her neck as he placed one more kiss there, before pulling away.

"What do you need, love?" Lucius asked.

"We need to plan the wedding," she told them.

Draco sighed and sat back against the couch. Hermione went to move from Lucius' lap but he held her against him.

"What's to plan?" Draco asked. "We send out invitations, people show up, we get married. Then," he paused to lick his lips, "we spend our honeymoon trying to impregnate you."

"We haven't even gone public with our relationships," Hermione said. "How would people react if we just sent them a wedding invitation?"

"Maybe it's best if they don't know," Draco added. "Then there won't be any press to deal with. We can just send the invitations the day of the wedding."

"And people will just come to a wedding the same day as they're invited?" she asked. "That seems unlikely."

"We're Malfoys," Lucius said. "Of course they'll come ."

"Do we have to have a large party?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"I know you just said yes, but do you really _want _to get married?" Draco asked.

"Or do you not want it to be public that we're together? It's fine if you feel that way," Lucius added. "I know a triad relationship is a concept that's still new to you."

"It's not that," Hermione said, sighing. "It's just that… I'm tired. All the time. And I don't think I'd be able to make it through a wedding reception at the moment."

"I apologise, Hermione. I hadn't thought about how taxing it would be for you," Lucius said.

"I have an idea," Draco said. "What if we have the ceremony now, and after you're pregnant and your energy returns, we can have a reception?"

"Would that work for you?" Lucius asked.

"As long as we don't wait to have it until I have a huge belly," Hermione said, "then I think that would work."

"Well, it's decided then," Lucius said. "Do you want to have a few people at the ceremony? Then we could have a small Wedding Breakfast afterwards, just with those that have come to the ceremony."

"I'd like that. Not too many people though," Hermione said. "Narcissa, the Potters, and the Weasleys for me."

"Would you be okay with me inviting Blaise and Theo?" Draco asked. "I know you don't really know them."

"That's fine. Lucius? Anyone you'd like to invite?"

"No. I'm happy with the people you've already said."

"Are you two okay if I ask Kingsley to facilitate the ceremony?" Hermione asked.

"Fine by me," they both said in unison.

"When should we do it?" she asked.

"It's Wednesday now, so why don't we say Saturday?" Lucius suggested.

"The Harpies play on Saturday, so Weaslette– " Draco stopped at Hermione's glare. "I mean, _Ginny _wouldn't be able to come. Sunday would be better."

"Sunday it is," Hermione agreed, and made a mental note to reward Draco for his remembrance of her friends. "Now all I need to do is work out how to plan a wedding ceremony in four days."

"You should owl Narcissa and Pansy. They'd be happy to help. Or, in fact, just do it for you," Lucius replied.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you all for all the love on the last chapter! **_**_Leave me your thoughts and reach out to me on Tumblr: TriDogMom_**


	11. Girls

Hermione was quickly regretting her decision to ask Narcissa and Pansy to help her plan her wedding. Instead of taking care of everything themselves, they insisted she give her input on things like flower arrangements ("I don't care, as long as they look good."), color schemes ("Blue." "What shade of blue, Hermione?" "All of them."), and if she'd prefer a string quartet or a full orchestra ("Seriously? Who has a _full _orchestra at a wedding?" "Daphne Greengrass and Marcus Flint did.").

"Hermione," Narcissa said, "what would you think about—"

"I don't care!" Hermione snapped. "About any of it. I asked for your help because I don't have the energy to put into this."

Hermione looked up when Narcissa didn't reply and was met with a stare that made her skin want to melt off her bones.

"Sorry, Narcissa. That was rude."

"I was just going to ask what you would think about going dress shopping with Pansy and I. There are some things a woman should pick out herself," Narcissa said before adding, "even if you are the first bride in the history of females that doesn't want to plan her own wedding."

"Sorry. I've just never really thought about my wedding before."

"You never sat around when you were a little girl and imagined what your wedding was going to be like?"

"No, I'd sit around and imagine what it would be like to be the Prime Minister," Hermione said with a shrug.

"You are an odd girl, Granger," Pansy added. "Before we leave, do you happen to have any idea what kind of dress you'd like to wear?"

"Something simple. No lace. Nothing that looks like Cinderella, or —"

"Who?" Narcissa and Pansy asked at the same time.

"Muggle fairy tale. She had one of those huge, fluffy skirts. I don't like that."

"Okay," Pansy said. "No lace and no ball gowns. Anything else?"

"I don't want a lot of sparkles on it, but a few are fine. Something that you won't be able to tell I'm pregnant in case we have to wait a few months, but I don't want it to look like I'm hiding something." She paused for a moment. "And buttons."

"Buttons?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah. Enough buttons down the back that even Professor Snape would have approved," Hermione said with a laugh.

"I have never seen buttons on a wedding dress," Pansy said. "Is that a Muggle thing?"

"I think so. Oh, and pockets. I want a dress with pockets."

"Pockets?" Narcissa asked. "What in the world would you possibly need pockets for on your wedding day?"

"It's not that I'd use them Narcissa," Hermione explained. "It's just that I _could_ if I wanted to."

"Nothing too feminine, buttons, and pockets," Pansy listed as she wrote in a notebook. "So you basically want to get married in a denim skirt."

"Something like that," Hermione said.

"Like I said, you're odd," Pansy said as she put her quill down. "Right. Let's go shopping."

* * *

"This is the last shop, then we're done," Hermione said. "I'm getting tired."

The trio of women had already been to two different shops without any luck. At least, not for Hermione. Narcissa had found a beautiful bright blue, one shoulder dress that showed off her alabaster skin. It looked so good on her, Hermione was worried Narcissa would outshine her at the wedding .

Hermione had asked Pansy to be her bridesmaid and they had agreed on the first dress Pansy had tried on. It was a white, racer-back style dress that had more lace than actual fabric on the top and sides, and exposed most of her back. While it wasn't something Hermione would ever wear, it was stunning on Pansy. When Hermione worried that the white satin that clung to Pansy's tan skin might not match the white of whichever dress she chose, Pansy and Narcissa assured her they would magic Pansy's to match.

Pansy, ever trying to adhere to society rules, had tried to talk Hermione out of her wish to have a white bridesmaids dress, but Hermione stood her ground. When she was little, her superstitious grandmother used to tell her that bridesmaids had to wear white so when the devil came to tempt the bride on her wedding day, he wouldn't be able to find her. Hermione knew it was nonsense, but since her family wasn't going to be there, she wanted to keep at least a few things they had taught her alive.

Walking into the third shop, Hermione left the other two to talk to the salesperson and started to wander through the aisles of hanging dresses, lightly running her hand along them as she passed. There were a few she liked the feel of, but they were all covered in lace or rhinestones.

"Are you ready to try on a few dresses?" Narcissa asked her.

"Do I get to see them first?" Hermione asked.

"No, I think it would be better if you tried on a few and didn't know what they looked like beforehand. That way you aren't biased."

"Okay," Hermione said as she followed Narcissa to the changing rooms. "Narcissa, before we go in…"

"Yes, dear?"

"Do you think you could help me change, rather than the salesperson?"

"Is everything alright?" Concern was clear on her face.

"I'm tired so I can't hold the glamour on my arm in place. Once I'm in the dresses, I can hold my arm so no one will see, but they'd notice while I was changing."

As Hermione was getting sicker, her scar was standing out more. Her skin still had the light tan it had always had, but the scar was getting redder by the day. Nothing but long sleeves or a strong glamour could cover it anymore.

"I'm happy to help," Narcissa said, pulling open the door to the changing room. "Close your eyes. And for this first one, you will have to take your bra off."

Hermione stripped down to her knickers and kept her eyes closed as Narcissa slid the dress over her head. Already, she loved the feel of the fabric against her skin. It was lightweight, especially compared to the others she had tried on that day. She could feel Narcissa closing a few buttons at the top of her back and smiled.

"It has buttons?"

"Even more than Severus wore," Narcissa replied with a laugh. "Are you ready to go and show Pansy?"

"Don't I get to look at it first?"

"No."

Huffing, Hermione allowed Narcissa to lead her out to the main area where there was a small platform in front of two couches and three mirrors.

"Open your eyes, Hermione," Pansy called.

Opening her eyes, she looked down at her legs. The bottom of the dress was a flowy material, chiffon or something like that, that reached the floor. Moving her eyes up, she looked in the mirror and her breath caught. The dress was exactly what she'd wanted. There were no embellishments on it, it was just plain white. It had thick straps that met at a point a few inches below her breasts. She thought it looked like a long version of something the Greek goddess Artemis would have worn.

Turning slowly, she gasped as she took in the back of the dress. The skirt was the same material as the front and ended in a train three feet or so behind her. From her waist up, the back of the dress was made from a sheer material, with a long line of tiny buttons that followed her spine.

"It's perfect," she whispered.

"You look beautiful," Narcissa said, and Hermione noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"It's quite lovely," Pansy agreed. "But it's missing something. Hold on."

Before Hermione could ask her what she thought was missing—besides pockets, of course— Pansy had abruptly rose from the sofa. While they waited for her to return, Hermione stood in front of the mirror, turning back and forth to look at herself from all angles.

"They don't have exactly what I'm looking for, but this will give us an idea," Pansy said as she returned.

She held up a sparkly headband and untied it. Moving to stand behind Hermione, she wrapped it around her waist, right below the point where the two straps met.

"Oh," Hermione exclaimed quietly. "That's perfection."

"I have a tiara of sorts, it's more like a flower crown, that would go perfect with this dress if you'd like to wear it, Hermione," Narcissa said. "If you like, I could have the goblins make a belt to match it."

Nodding, she turned to hug Narcissa.

"Thank you so much," she squeezed her tighter, "for everything."

* * *

"Hermione, time to wake up."

Narcissa's voice cut through her dreams and Hermione opened her eyes. The late April sun was flooding through the sheer curtains of the guest room she had been sleeping in.

"Is it already time to get ready?" she asked.

Because of how tired she was most days, they had agreed that she could sleep as late as possible to increase the chances of her making it through the late morning ceremony and wedding breakfast.

"You have just enough time to shower, and for Pansy to do your makeup," Narcissa said.

"I showered last night. Ditty said she could style my hair when it's dry."

"You're going to have to shower again. Your scar opened up and you're covered in blood."

Hermione looked down and saw that her white vest had blood on it, seemingly from where her arm had rested on her stomach during the night. Glancing at the bed, she saw multiple spots of blood on the pale blue sheets.

"I ruined the sheets," she said with a frown.

"The elves can get the blood out and the sheets will be fine," Pansy told her, walking out of the en suite bathroom. "Now get in the shower before I put you in there myself."

After getting out of bed, Hermione went through her morning ablutions as quickly as possible before being sat down in a comfy chair in order for Pansy and Ditty to get her ready for the day. She hardly had time to finish her tea and croissant before the Slytherin-and-elf team were finished and it was time to put her dress on. Narcissa walked into the room as Hermione was standing up.

"Ceremony starts in five minutes. You ladies better get dressed," she said. "Hermione, I'll help you with yours."

Hermione stared at Pansy as, with a snap of Ditty's fingers, her hair was twisted into an elaborate updo before she shook her head and turned towards Narcissa. Even though she trusted her soon to be mother-in-law, she had to hold back her grimace as Narcissa raised her wand. Hermione had asked that she place a powerful glamour on her arms since she knew her own magic wouldn't hold it. Scar hidden, Hermione slipped her robe off, stepped into her dress and waited while Narcissa closed all the buttons up her back. The dress felt just as good as it had three days ago, and excitement flooded her veins. _This is my wedding dress!_

"Hermione," Narcissa called. "What do you think?"

Narcissa handed her two blue velvet boxes. Opening one of them, Hermione couldn't help a gasp escape her as she took in the beautiful tiara that sat inside. Like Narcissa had said, it looked like a flower crown. White and dusky pink flowers were attached to a delicate, wavy rose gold band. The center of the flowers were dotted with diamonds and topazes that sparkled in the sunlight. Setting the headpiece to the side, she opened the longer box. It contained the belt that would go on her dress. The center had three larger flowers, from which similar flowers spread, each one getting smaller; the last one the size of Baby's Breath.

"The tiara can be your something borrowed," Narcissa explained. "The topaz in the belt came from an old piece of Malfoy jewelry. Your dress is new. Do you have something blue?"

Hermione lifted the lid on a shoebox next to her, revealing blue pumps. She pulled back the insert of one to show Narcissa the six pence she had taped to it.

"All set," she said.

Pansy sat the crown on her head, arranging her hair to fall correctly. Ditty had kept her hair curly, but now relaxed the strands a little, so her hair appeared longer, ending a few inches past her shoulders. Looking in the mirror as Narcissa magically attached the belt, Hermione realised that if she had fantasized about her wedding as a child, this was the dress she would have picked.

* * *

**A/N: A little girly time. Let me know what you thought!**


	12. Wedding

"It being times, Miss," Ditty said.

Hermione was waiting in the library, near the back door of the Manor that led out to the rose garden. She turned to Arthur as the elf popped out of the room.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Not at all," he replied as his eyes filled with tears. "I don't think I'll ever be ready to let my daughter go, but it's a father's job."

As her own tears started to fall, Hermione thanked every deity above that Pansy had chosen magical makeup that wouldn't smear. She had debated between asking Arthur or Harry to walk her down the aisle, but in the end she'd decided that the man who, since the day they had met, had treated her as one of his own should have the honour.

In the weeks following the war, while still grieving the loss of Fred, Arthur had started the search for Hermione's parents in Australia. It was he who portkeyed there with her and held her as she cried at her parents' grave. As she'd read about the drunk driver that had struck them down on their evening walk just two weeks after arriving in the country, he'd taken the blows she'd delivered to his chest in silence .

Arthur had encouraged her to return to Hogwarts and finish her education. And while Molly would sometimes add a line or two to his letters, it was he who had written to Hermione every week whilst she'd been at school.

Wrapping her in his arms, he held her tight for a moment before kissing the top of her head. Moving to stand beside her, he held out his arm for her to take. As they took a step forward, the doors before them opened and the sound of _Can't Help Falling In Love _filled the air. While Hermione thought it was a little trite, Pansy had convinced her that the line "only fools rush in" was fitting for her wedding.

Smiling, she caught the eye of every person in the crowd, before her eyes landed on the two men she was marrying. Her breath caught as she took in the sight of them in their morning suits. They were in matching dark blue tails with dark grey trousers and light grey top hats. Suddenly, the tradition of the groom having to avoid looking at the bride as she walked down the aisle annoyed her.

As if he could read her mind, Draco turned his head and caught her eye. While she couldn't hear anything over the music, he must have made a noise because Lucius turned to look at her as well. She took in the white waistcoats and silver ties before they both winked at her and turned back to face forwards.

Arriving at the top of the aisle, Arthur left her to stand between the two Malfoy men, whilst Pansy took her place in the front row next to Harry. The music changed to a slow classical piece that Hermione didn't recognise. They all then turned to watch their pageboy make his grand entrance. Coming out from behind the still standing guests, in a suit that matched the grooms', was Teddy Lupin, his hair a platinum blond.

Hermione's heart stuttered as she realised that, if she could successfully get pregnant, this is what her future child would look like. The moment passed as quickly as it had come, and she watched Teddy tug on the lead he was holding and Optimum, Lucius' prize albino peacock, came forward from behind the guests legs' and moved next to him.

Lucius had fought hard to stop this from happening, but Draco insisted that his only cousin participate in the ceremony. Hermione loved Teddy and was happy to have him as a pageboy. It was just the way Draco wanted him to walk down the aisle that had made Hermione hesitate, even though the idea had been cooked up by a very drunk Harry and an equally drunk Theo.

The toddler smiled as everyone laughed at the sight of him and his companion. Hermione saw something glimmering around Optimum's neck and shook her head at the idea of a peacock as a ring bearer. _Someone really should reign in Harry and Theo. _Teddy walked towards them, but instead of leading the bird to Lucius, he went to Pansy instead.

"We made it!" he yelled to a round of laughter.

"Good job Teddy," Pansy said. "Go and hand the lead to Uncle Lucius."

"Unk Lucy," he yelled, "Here's your bird."

Lucius leaned down and took the lead from Teddy. He thanked the boy for his help before untying the rings and sending Optimum away. Instead of leaving, the pompous bird turned to face the crowd before shaking his train open for all to see. Tail spread wide, he walked back up the aisle.

The ceremony was quick. Kingsley welcomed everyone, made a joke about the peacock trying to upstage Hermione, then proceeded with the vows. Hermione, Draco and Lucius had chosen to make the standard vows, minus Hermione promising to obey, that would bond the three of them together in this life and the next.

Waving his wand, Kingsley conjured three ribbons to appear before them: silver for Lucius, white for Hermione, and blue for Draco. As each one of them vowed to be faithful, he tied their ribbons around their joined right hands. Hermione watched in fascination as the ribbons sunk into their skin, before Kingsley declared them bonded for eternity and shot silver sparks into the air.

After kissing her husbands, Hermione turned to greet the small crowd. Harry and Ron were the first to embrace her and wish her congratulations. She caught Narcissa and Lucius sharing a hug over Ron's shoulder, and felt a surge of gratitude towards her new mother-in-law for helping to organise this wedding, and for the effort she had gone to in encouraging her to give the Malfoy men a chance.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Lucius whispered in her ear.

They were sitting with their guests for the wedding breakfast, and Hermione was enjoying her virgin Buck's Fizz as she watched Teddy in an animated discussion with George Weasley.

"Tired, but I've got another hour in me I think."

The sound of a knife tapping a glass turned Hermione's head. Theo was standing, ready to make a toast.

"Sweet Merlin," Lucius said. "This should be fun."

"Hey," Harry yelled, "I'm giving the toast, not you."

"More than one person can give a toast, Scar Head," Theo slurred.

"The grooms and the Best Man give a speech. That's me, not you."

"You're not the Best Man, Potter. I'm–"

"Neither of you are the Best Man," Hermione said. "We didn't have one."

Harry looked crestfallen for a second before a grin spread across his face.

"My wife was the only bridesmaid and my godson the pageboy so I get to give a speech!"

"Fine," Theo pouted.

"I met Draco here before I met Hermione," Harry started. "Lucky for all of us, he's grown out of his pompous little attitude and turned out all right. I think he started to change right about the time Hermione punched him in the face and broke his nose."

"Little wuss came into our dorm bleeding and promising to tattle to Lucius," Theo interjected and the guests - Draco, Hermione and Lucius included - laughed.

"Don't feel too bad, mate," Ron hollered, "Hermione has hit me a time or two. It hurts."

"Come to think of it," Harry said, "I think Hermione has hit most of us here."

Hermione looked around as most of the men nodded. Lucius, Teddy and Blaise were the only exceptions. Who knew she had such a violent streak?

"I'm sure I'll get to them eventually," Hermione quipped.

"Once you find out Lucius enjoys a peacock as much as he enjoys a woman, it'll be his turn," Theo added.

"Well, with that _fowl_ image in your minds," Harry laughed. "I'll just wrap up with a warning, Lucius and Draco. Her hexes hurt worse than her punches, so don't piss her off. To the bride and grooms!"

Everyone stood, raised their glasses and toasted to them. Hermione could feel Lucius' irritation at the speech rolling off him in waves. Leaning over, she kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear.

"You know how the boys are, Lucius. Don't get worked up over it."

"Weddings are supposed to be serious events, not a comedy hour," he huffed out.

"I'm sure you'll give a boring toast at our big reception in a few weeks, Father," Draco chimed in from Hermione's other side. "These are our closest friends, relax a little."

Lucius seemed to take Draco's words to heart as the afternoon progressed. She even saw him chatting with Arthur and her heart warmed. It was a deep hope for her that her new husbands would learn to love her adopted family. It seemed that Blaise, at least, was already warming to Ginny. Draco nudged her arm and pointed to the two of them who were in deep conversation in a far corner of the room.

"Blaise better watch out," Draco said. "I'm not sure he'll survive Ginny."

"She's feisty, but a great person."

"I know she is. Blaise had better be careful or before long, we'll be at his wedding. Ginny is exactly the kind of woman he needs."

Hermione covered her mouth and yawned deeply; the day's activities were catching up with her. Lucius stopped his conversation with Arthur and turned to her, taking her hand at the same time as Draco.

"Ready for your nap, love?" Lucius asked.

At her nod, Lucius stood, clinking his new wedding ring against the side of his champagne flute. As everyone turned to look at him, the noise in the room died down.

"We would like to thank you all for coming to share this special day with us. We will be having a formal reception in the coming months and hope that you will all be able to join us. For now, my new bride is tired so we are going to retire. Please, stay and enjoy the food as long as you would like. We will send formal invitations to the reception when we have more details."

It took another ten minutes, a hug from everyone, and two from Teddy, before Hermione was able to make her way up to the master bedroom. Lucius stopped her before she entered the room and opened the door, whilst Draco swooped down to pick her up.

"Gotta carry you over the threshold, Granger," Draco said as he carried her to the bed.

"That's not her name anymore, Draco," Lucius teased.

"I'll have to come up with something new then, Mrs Malfoy," Draco said before kissing her.

"Mrs Ferret?" she teased.

"No more talking, wife," Draco said with a scowl. "Time for bed."

"Thank you, my husbands." Hermione covered her mouth as she yawned and closed her eyes. "For everything."

* * *

Draco stared at his wife as she slept. He and Lucius were waiting for her to wake up so they could leave for their honeymoon. They hadn't said anything to her about it, wanting to keep it a surprise. According to Harry, Hermione loved to travel and had done so with her parents before they passed away. Looking through the list of Malfoy properties around the world, they had settled on a small villa in Cyprus. They both thought that the sun and distance would be good for her. She hadn't said anything, but they both knew that her lack of pregnancy was causing some depression.

Hermione's eyes opened and she smiled at Draco. His heart felt like it grew three sizes every time she looked at him that way. He would never understand how he'd been lucky enough to land her. The years of wanting her had been worth the wait just to see her smile like that.

"Morning, Otterpop," he said with a kiss on her forehead.

"Otterpop?" she asked.

"Some Muggle ice lolly in America. I was looking for a nickname for you on the internet while you slept."

"I like it, but now I need one for you."

"'Draco: Master of Sex' has a good ring to it," he said.

"You're worse than the damn peacock," she laughed at him.

"Are you ready to get up?"

"Where's Lucius?" she asked as she looked around for her other husband.

"He's in his study. We have a surprise for you."

"Then what are we still doing in bed? Let's go."

* * *

_**A/N: **__**Thank you for all the love on the last chapter, it made my whole week! **_

_** I posted pictures of the grooms' outfits on my tumblr if you want to check them out. I also posted the dresses last week if you didn't see them. Search for tridogmom. **_


	13. Honeymoon

Lucius looked over his calendar one more time. He had cancelled all his meetings for the next week but couldn't help but wonder if they should put off leaving for Cyprus until Wednesday. Tomorrow was the two year anniversary of the Final Battle, and the Ministry was holding a remembrance event.

"Hello, Father," Draco called as he and Hermione entered his study.

"Draco said you have a surprise for me?" Hermione asked as she looked around for it. She came further into his study and Lucius stood to kiss her cheek.

"We do," he said.

"But?" Hermione had picked up on his hesitation and hopped onto his desk, sitting on top of his desk blotter.

"After we tell you, I think there's something we should discuss that may change things."

"Should I be worried?" She looked between the two of them and Draco shrugged.

"No. It's just a timing thing. Draco and I'd like to take you away for a honeymoon this week."

"Really?" Excitement was clear in her voice. "Where?"

"Cyprus," Draco answered. "We have a small place there."

"You have a place in Cyprus? I've always wanted to go there."

"No," Lucius corrected her. He couldn't wait until Hermione started to realise that they were a team now and there was no more 'you', only us. "We have a place. You're our wife, so what is ours is yours."

"So, what's the timing problem?"

"The Ministry is having an event on Tuesday, and I'm sure they would like you to attend. I was wondering if we—"

"I already told them I wasn't attending this year," Hermione interrupted. "I knew I'd either be too tired or pregnant and miserable so I didn't want to attend."

"So," Draco asked with excitement in his voice. "Want to go to Cyprus?"

"What should I pack?"

"The elves have already sent all of our luggage to the villa," Lucius told her. "We can leave whenever you're ready."

Hermione jumped off his desk and was halfway to the door when she turned to look at them over her shoulder. "What are we waiting for? I'm ready."

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes and let go of Ditty's hand as the pull of Disapparating faded. She was impressed by how smoothly elves were able to move through space when travelling such a distance. Normally she would be bent over, vomiting from the effects of an international Portkey. Instead she felt normal, or as normal as she felt these days.

The view in front of her was beautiful. The late afternoon sun glinted off the Mediteranian, a few sail boats on the distant horizon. Slipping her shoes off, she sank her toes into the warm sand and sighed. This is how everyday should be. Surrounded by the love of friends and family, then ending on a warm beach.

"What do you think, love?" Lucius whispered in her ear.

She leaned back into his chest and felt safe as his arms wrapped around her waist. He peppered her neck with kisses and desire flooded her veins. As great as the view was, she was ready to see the bedroom ceiling as she lay under Lucius' strong body.

"It's beautiful. Show me the house?"

The villa was tiny by Malfoy standards. Just a small sitting area, kitchen with a dining area, and a downstairs bathroom made up the ground floor. A set of stairs led to the bedroom which took up all of the upper floor, except for a second bathroom. Tour done, Hermione excused herself to go to the bathroom to take her potion and change into the lingerie she and Pansy had decided on for tonight. It was nothing fancy, just a Slytherin green lace teddy, but it made her feel sexy and powerful.

Opening the bathroom door, she stepped into the bedroom and grinned at the matching hungry looks in her husband's eyes. It was exactly the reaction she was hoping for.

"It's really too bad that you're wearing something so nice," Lucius said.

"Because we are going to rip that off your body," Draco finished.

"I didn't wear it so you could destroy it," she told them.

They didn't answer. Instead, Lucius beckoned her over to the bed on which they were sitting. He kissed the exposed skin between her breasts before reaching up and unhooking the strap that wrapped behind her neck. Slowly exposing her breasts, she gasped as she felt Draco's hands behind her pushing the lace off her body. She hadn't even noticed that he had stood up.

Lucius took one of her nipples in his mouth as Draco kissed his way up her legs, nipping playfully at the curve of her arse. His hands wrapped around her waist and he kissed her neck as his fingers slipped between her folds. Just like before, the feel of the two of them touching her shut her brain down and she was unable to do more than moan at their administrations.

She felt Draco remove himself from her body, and she whined in protest until she heard the sound of his clothes hitting the floor behind her. If he was getting naked, she could be patient for a few moments. Lucius stood from the bed, his body close to hers as he started to strip. She wanted to help him, but her lust had frozen her limbs and all she could do was watch as his naked body was exposed to her.

"We want to be with you together tonight," Lucius said quietly, kissing her briefly as she felt Draco's arms wrap around her again. "Are you okay with that?"

She nodded her head in agreement. Together with her husbands sounded like a wonderful idea.

"I've been preparing myself for it," she told them.

They both pulled back slightly and she could feel Draco's gaze on her back as he asked, "Prepping yourself how and for what exactly?"

"I thought you might want to be with me at the same time, so I have been stretching myself." She felt the blush bloom across her face at what she was telling them, even though she wasn't embarrassed by what she had done. "It takes a while to get your body ready for anal sex and I wanted to be prepared."

"Holy fuck," Draco whispered. "If I didn't love you before, I love you now."

Hermione laughed at his words as Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure, love?" Lucius asked.

She nodded.

"Have you ever... ?" she trailed off.

"No," Draco answered.

"I have," Lucius replied. "Would you like me to be the one?"

She nodded again, grateful that her oldest husband had the experience that she'd thought he might have had.

Lucius took charge then, directing Draco to lay on the bed on his back. He told Hermione to get on the bed on her hands and knees between Draco's thighs. He leaned over her body once she was in position.

"Be my good little girl and suck his cock, but don't let him come."

Hermione felt shivers run down her spine at his words and dropped to her elbows to take Draco into her mouth. One of Draco's hands came down to grip her hair as he groaned. No longer able to see him, she felt Lucius behind her but didn't expect to feel his tongue on her nether lips. She moaned around Draco's cock and he flexed his hips, causing his dick to hit the back of her throat. She pulled her mouth off of him, focusing on using her tongue to pleasure him, but kept it light enough that he was in no danger of finishing early.

She felt Lucius' magic wash over her as the tingling and cooling sensations of the cleansing and lubrication spells took hold. Two of his fingers entered her pussy as she felt one probe at her arse. Reminding herself to stay relaxed, she moaned as his finger entered her. She felt a moments loss as his finger was removed, but was rewarded when two entered her. She lost track of time as she gave herself over to the feel of him. She hadn't even realised he had progressed to three fingers until his lips were on her ear.

"You ready for daddy to fuck your tight arse, love?"

Pulling her mouth off Draco's cock, she nodded.

"Move up his body, and sit on his cock."

Hermione followed Lucius' commands, and as Draco said nothing, she assumed he was okay with letting his father take the lead tonight. Draco and Lucius both wrapped their hands around her - Draco on her hips and Lucius on her waist - and lowered her onto Draco's weeping cock. Pushing on her back, Lucius had her laying flat on Draco's body. She felt him move between their legs as the head of his cock pressed against her back opening.

"Remember to breathe and stay relaxed, love," Lucius told her as he started to push in.

Lucius was bigger than the dildo she had used to stretch herself, and Draco filling her cunt made the fit even tighter. She tried to remember to breathe, but it was difficult.

"Hermione, you gotta relax," Draco said through gritted teeth. "You're going to break my dick off."

His words broke through her concentration and she giggled at him before apologising. She felt Lucius push deeper into her and managed to let all the tension go from her body. These were her husbands. The men who loved her and would do anything to keep her safe. She had nothing to worry about.

"Draco," Lucius said, his voice strained. "Are you ready to move?"

"I've been ready," he growled before slowly pulling out of her as much as he could.

It took a few uncomfortable moments before her husbands found their rhythm, moving in and out of her at the same time. She had never felt so full in her life. Every part of her was in contact with both of them. She felt her magic start to swell inside her and it felt like it was going to burst out of every pore as they filled her. She felt something prod her mouth and she opened her eyes to see Draco's fingers.

She sucked them into her mouth and, without warning, her body seemed to explode. Having a piece of each of her men so deeply in each of her holes was too much and her orgasm ripped through her. She felt her cunt and arse clamp down, and Lucius and Draco grunted in harmony as she felt their cocks swell inside her before their come pulsed into her.

Lucius briefly collapsed on them before rolling to the side, taking her with him. Draco remained on his back, staring at the ceiling with a goofy grin on his face. Hermione was positive it matched her own expression.

"Wow," Draco huffed and the magic was broken.

Hermione and Lucius both laughed at his expression. He wasn't wrong though. 'Wow' was the only word she could use to describe what had just happened too.

* * *

Lucius was floating in the sea as the sun was setting, listening to the sounds of Draco and Hermione playing in the water nearby. His thoughts traveled back to the events of the day and he worked hard to keep the grin off his face.

Never had he imagined that he would have a wedding like that. Beyond the obvious - marrying the same woman as his son - he hadn't thought he would ever have married someone he had feelings for. Growing up, it had been instilled in him that marriage was for political reasons, and love and feelings just got in the way of that.

Hermione was everything his father would have detested. From her blood status to her desire to work, she was of 'lower birth'. Never had Lucius been so happy to go against the traditions of his parents.

She was everything he was taught not to want but Merlin help him, he did. Even as sick as she was, she brought youth and energy into his life. Being with her made him feel at least fifteen years younger. His relationship with Draco was closer than ever, too. Everyday, they would talk about the date they had spent with their witch and thank the Founders she was in their lives.

"Ouch!" Hermione's exclamation pulled him from his thoughts.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Lucius asked as he swam to her and Draco.

"I'm fine," she told them. "Just a bit of cramping."

Lucius and Draco exchanged a look. In their social circles, women _did not_ normally discuss womanly issues in the presence of men.

"Oh don't be like that," she teased. "With the way you two pounded me between you, I'm bound to be sore."

"Too sore to go again?" Draco asked with a wink.

Lucius smiled as he watched Hermione pretend to think it over.

"I think I could have dinner, then round two. Switch up the positions this time?"

"Let's get you fed, Otterpop," Draco said as he started pulling her from the water.

* * *

_**A/N: Happy Friday, my lovelies! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you thought!**_

_**Interact with me on Tumblr (tridogmom)**_


	14. Are We Pregnant?

_**A/N: First, let me say that I hate I can't tag fics on this site. I typically don't do mid-story trigger warnings, but that being said, pregnancy is a whole different ballgame. **_

_**MISCARRIAGE TRIGGER IN THIS CHAPTER! **_

_**I have it flagged in the middle of the chapter. If you need to skip it, I have a summary in my A/N at the bottom.**_

* * *

When they arrived back at the Manor after their week away, Hermione was happy to be home. Whilst she had enjoyed her time on the beach, wrapped in her husbands' arms, she was looking forward to being home with them and settling into married life.

She had received a letter from Kingsley on the second day of their honeymoon letting her know that her werewolf proposal had been approved. She had replied with her gratitude for being informed, and her letter of resignation. Either she would be pregnant and staying at home to try and reduce stress, or she would be dying. Either way, she wouldn't be returning to the office.

On the first night of their honeymoon, they had decided that they wouldn't check for pregnancy whilst on the island. Even if it hadn't been the cleverest idea, they'd wanted to get away from all the stress of home. They had only been back a few minutes, but Hermione wondered if they should check.

"What's on your mind, Otterpop?" Draco asked.

"Just thinking," Hermione replied. "Now that we're home, I know we should do the spell… find out if I'm pregnant."

"But?" Lucius pressed as she fell silent.

"But what if it's negative? What if nothing we've done has helped me and I'm still going to die?"

"Then we keep trying until you're pregnant." Lucius answered. "We still have time."

"Would you like me to do it?" Draco asked.

She nodded her head before closing her eyes. Seeing Draco cast the spell wasn't going to make a difference in the outcome, but she didn't think she could watch. And she knew she didn't want to see the pity in their faces if the result was negative.

"_Inciens_," Draco spoke, and a bright light glowed behind her eyelids.

She felt arms wrap around her and knew it was Lucius holding her. Opening her eyes, she took in his happy face before catching sight of Draco. He was standing before her, wand still pointed at her stomach, eyes wide.

"Draco?" she called. "Are you okay?"

"We're having a baby," he answered.

"We're having a baby," Lucius confirmed.

A look of joy spread across Draco's face as he processed the words. Hermione saw the room in front of her start to fade in and out of focus and looked between her two husbands, trying to work out what to say. Instead, the room went black around her.

* * *

"She is perfectly fine," Healer Shafiq's voice filtered into her brain. "Just fainted."

"But why is she fainting?" Lucius asked. "Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"Is she going to lose our child?" Anxiety was clear as day in Draco's question.

"Every scan shows that there's nothing wrong, but it's really too soon to tell if this will be a successful pregnancy," the healer said. "I know that's not what you want to hear, but it's the truth. She's only a week along, and anything could happen. Most pregnancies are fine if they last past the twelve week mark."

"Healer?" Hermione said as she opened her eyes.

"Welcome back to us, Hermione. Do you know why you fainted?"

"I think I forgot to breathe in all the excitement," she confessed.

"Who forgets how to breathe?" Draco commented.

"Women and men who have just found out they are going to be parents," Lucius told him. "I passed out when your mother went into labour."

"It's more common than you think," Healer Shafiq agreed. "But normally it's the father who faints, not the mother."

The healer spent time with them, going over the potions Hermione would need to take now that she had conceived, and his recommendations for her activity levels. He wasn't going to put her on bed rest, but he did want her to make sure she didn't overexert herself. While the magical world was much more advanced when it came to healthcare, there was nothing they could do to prevent miscarriages.

Promising to take it easy, she asked him to pass along her news to Nikki before bidding him goodbye. The three Malfoy's watched as he stepped through the Floo before turning to each other. She knew she needed to be careful and not get her hopes up in case something happened, but for now, she was going to be happy about her news. She couldn't read minds, but the looks on her husbands' faces clearly showed they were as excited as she was.

* * *

Lucius had hoped that Hermione getting pregnant would dramatically improve her condition, but six weeks in, she was only marginally better. She was not sleeping as much, but still tired more easily than a woman her age should. They had to cancel Draco's birthday dinner when she spent the night hugging the toilet and cursing everyone, including them, Harry Potter, and even Merlin. Lucius rubbed her back the entire time and glared at Draco as he left the room in a fit of giggles at her ranting.

Narcissa and Pansy had thrown their wedding reception two nights before, and Hermione had lasted through more than half of it. Like their wedding breakfast, the two grooms had left the party to be with their wife, allowing their guests to stay and socialise long after they were gone.

Lucius was down in his study, making sure he had everything he needed for his meeting with one of the companies he sat on the board for. It was the last meeting he would be attending as he had handed in his resignation two days after finding out Hermione was expecting. He hadn't discussed it with Hermione yet, but he had resigned from all of his positions. Some of them he was staying at a little longer, helping to get the new person up to speed, but within a few months, he would be home full time. He knew his wife wanted to go back to work after their baby was born, whether that was for her own charity, as they had discussed, or back to the Ministry, he didn't know.

What Lucius _did _know was he was going to be a better father this time around. With Draco, he and Narcissa had let the house-elves do most of the work. When he became older, Draco had had a governess who'd tutored and watched him. Lucius had spent many of those years traveling and he now regretted that he hadn't been there for his son more. He wanted to make sure that Hermione and Draco knew that if they wanted to work, he would be home for the children. He knew it wasn't 'normal' for the father to be the stay-at-home parent, but they weren't a traditional family, and Hermione wasn't a 'normal' woman, and thank Merlin for that.

Lucius had just stepped out into the hallway when he heard the sound of Hermione gagging coming from the entryway. Her morning sickness had started over the last few days, and she hadn't been feeling well when he had left their bed an hour before. Making his way to comfort her, he walked to the bottom of the main staircase and had just put his foot on the bottom step when she came into view. Hermione was standing at the top of the stairs, still in her pyjamas, looking miserable.

* * *

_**MISCARRIAGE TRIGGER AHEAD\- Skip to the end for a summary. **_

"You should be in bed, Hermione."

"I just wanted to get some toast to settle my stomach," Hermione said, then clutched at her midsection. "I feel like sh-"

Lucius watched as Hermione started to dry heave at the mention of food. It wasn't the first time, and he knew it wouldn't be the last time. Suddenly, everything seemed to go into slow motion as Hermione's foot caught the edge of the uppermost step and she started to fall. Lucius tried to run to her, but his legs didn't seem to work and she landed hard on her side two steps down and started to tumble. He found purchase on the stairs, and raced to her before she could fall anymore.

"Hermione!" he screamed at her, but her eyes wouldn't open.

With his arm around her shoulders, he pressed his fingers to her neck and sighed in relief when he felt her pulse. His eyes raked down her body, checking for damage and he noticed dark blood spreading across the crotch of her pyjama bottoms; the grey penguins on the yellow fabric were turning red.

"Ditty!" he yelled for his elf,and turned to him when he appeared. "Go get Healer Shafiq. Tell him she fell down the stairs and is bleeding. Then go get Draco."

A loud crack filled the room as Ditty left again. Lucius continued to hold Hermione in his arms, cradling her head in case she'd injured her neck. Fear like he had never known before flooded his body. What if she died and he'd never told her he loved her? What would this do to Draco? His son, so young and in love. Were they about to become widowers?

A woosh filled the room and he heard footsteps running up the stairs before Healer Shafiq was next to him.

"Lucius, we have to take her to St. Mungo's. They've been notified and are ready for her. Hold her still so I can make sure it's safe to move her."

Lucius shut down all of his thoughts beyond listening to the healer. This man was his only hope of keeping his wife alive.

"Her neck isn't broken so you can carry her through the Floo."

Lucius felt a tug on his arm and stood, keeping Hermione as close to him as possible. He followed Healer Shafiq to the Floo, and called for the Early Pregnancy Unit at St Mungo's.

Arriving, there was a flurry of activity as Hermione was pulled from his arms and placed on a hospital bed. She was surrounded by healers and mediwitches as they moved her into a private room. Lucius went to follow, but someone told him he needed to wait outside until they knew more.

"Father?" Draco's voice called down the hall before he rushed to Lucius' side. "What do you know? What happened?"

"I was leaving for work when she started heaving at the top of the stairs. I was going up to her when she fell. They said her neck isn't broken, but-"

"But what?"

"She was bleeding."

"Did she break her leg or…?"

"She was bleeding between her legs. Just like your mother used to."

Lucius couldn't continue. Even though Hermione had been dressed so differently than his first wife, she'd looked so much like her in that moment. She was supposed to be carrying his child, but instead, the product of their love was bleeding down her legs. How had he condemned Hermione to the same pain he had put Narcissa through?

"Father," Draco shook him. "Whatever happens, we _will _get through it. The three of us. Everything will be alright."

"There is nothing 'alright' about losing your child," Lucius spat at his son.

"We don't know anything yet," Draco responded quietly. "We have to stay positive. Hermione needs us to be strong for her."

* * *

Draco sat on a chair outside Hermione's room as he and Lucius waited for an update on Hermione's condition. He thought there were going to be answers when a few of the mediwitches left her room, but none of them would tell him anything. After more than an hour, Healer Shafiq finally opened the door and gestured for them to enter.

Draco looked at Hermione in her hospital bed, and cringed at the sight of her bloody pyjama bottoms that had fallen, forgotten, onto the floor below. Ripping his eyes away from them, he looked up to see his father kissing her forehead as he took her hand. Draco followed his lead, moving to sit in the chair next to Hermione and taking her free hand in his.

"Healer," Lucius said, his voice quiet. "What can you tell us?"

"Hermione has bruising and a few cracked ribs from her fall down the stairs. We have healed those and applied bruise paste. We couldn't give her Skele-gro because of the pregnancy, so she will be sore for a few days."

"She didn't lose the baby?" Draco asked, trying to keep his hopes down, just in case.

"The baby is doing well and did not suffer any complications. I have run every test we have, and the fetus is healthy. She is eight weeks along and everything looks good."

"But there was so much blood," Lucius stated. "How is that possible?"

"Hermione had a subchorionic hemorrhage. It's a sack of blood between the embryo and the uterine wall. Most of the time, the mother will absorb this back into her body. When Hermione fell, the blood was knocked loose, for lack of a better word. There was no harm caused to her or the baby. That being said," he paused, looking between them, "I want to keep her here for a few days to make sure she heals, then I want her to continue to take it easy when she's at home."

"Are you sure she's eight weeks? Our wedding was only six weeks ago and you know about the family magic."

"Pregnancies are counted from the first day of her last cycle. Or what would have been her last cycle since Hermione wasn't having her monthlies. When you conceive you are already considered two weeks gestation."

"Well,"Draco said, standing to shake the healers hand hand, "that's not confusing at all. Thank you for all your help, Healer,"

"I'm going to talk to Nikki, and she will probably come up to check on Hermione." He walked towards the door, stopping before opening it. "She should wake up in about an hour."

* * *

_**CHAPTER SUMMARY: **_Hermione is 8 weeks along and is talking to Lucius at the top of the stairs. She falls but **DOES NOT MISCARRY!** (There was no way I was going to let her lose the baby after all this.) There is a lot of blood caused by a subchorionic hemorrhage (sack of blood between the embryo and uterine wall). She does suffer some cracked ribs and bruising, but no lasting damage. Draco and Lucius are scared for her and the baby and Lucius gets emotional/angry because of it.

The healer runs all his tests and Hermione and baby are healthy.

For all of you that miscarriage is a trigger for: I'm sorry for you loss. I know first hand how painful it is. I tried to be as realistic and sensitive as I could in this chapter and it was read by women close to me who have gone through this as well to make sure it wasn't too rough on my readers.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you so much for all your feedback on the last chapter! They warmed my cold (mostly) dead heart. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. I know people love cliffhangers, but I didn't want to make anyone sad over the weekend. **_

_**I am starting to put a sneak peek of the next update on my Tumblr (tridogmom) on Wednesday's if you want to follow or interact with me (or ask me all the questions)**_


	15. Boy or Girl

Hermione's entire body hurt. The last thing she remembered was that she was standing at the top of the main staircase at home, about to say goodbye to Lucius and her morning sickness had started up again. Her stomach had hurt in the past if the vomiting had been really intense, but that didn't explain why every _inch _of her hurt right now. Opening her eyes, she took in the ugly ceiling that clearly didn't belong in the Manor.

"You're awake," Draco spoke from beside her.

"Where am I?" Hermione asked.

"St. Mungos. You fell down the stairs this morning."

Hermione's hands moved to clutch her still flat stomach, hoping to feel if there was life still growing inside her. It didn't matter that she was too early in the pregnancy to feel anything.

"Our baby?"

"The baby is fine. You had a hemorrhage and were bleeding pretty badly, but the Healer says both of you are fine."

"Thank Merlin the baby is okay." She paused and looked around the room. "Where's Lucius?"

"He left to run a quick errand, but he will be back soon. The healers want to keep you here for a couple of days to make sure you're okay."

"I'm a little sore, but I've survived worse. You should go back to work."

"Most of the day is already gone," Draco explained. "Plus, I wouldn't feel right leaving you here alone."

"The last thing I remember is seeing Lucius. I assume he was there when I fell. Is he doing alright?"

"What do you mean? You're the one that fell down the bloody stairs."

"I know that," Hermione said as she rolled her eyes. "You mentioned that I was bleeding pretty badly. That must have brought up a lot of bad memories for him. Is he okay?"

"Now that we know you and the baby are fine, I think he will be. Until we knew, he was pretty upset."

"I feel awful. I should have been more careful. What if I'd lost our child?"

"It was an accident, and the important thing is that both of you are healthy."

"Logically I know you're right, but I still feel awful."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Draco asked.

"I could use a cuddle," Hermione suggested quietly.

Draco removed his shoes and crawled into bed next to her. Lifting her head, he slid his arm under her neck before pulling her close to him and wrapping his free arm around her waist.

"I'm always happy to cuddle with you, Otterpop."

* * *

Lucius walked into Hermione's hospital room and smiled at the sight of his wife and son curled up together in the small bed. He knew he had made mistakes when he raised Draco, but seeing how much love he showered on Hermione, Lucius knew he had done at least one thing right; Draco was dedicated to his family and put them before anything.

It was something Lucius was trying to learn how to do, and today was the first step towards being the husband and father he wanted to be. Whilst he had spoiled Draco, he had never really encouraged him to be a better person. And Merlin knew he had placed his desire for power above his family when he'd willingly became a Death Eater. He would be there for Hermione, Draco, and any children they had– it was something he was going to get right this time around.

"Lucius?" Hermione softly called to him.

"Hello, beautiful. How are you feeling?"

"Still sore, but good. The nap helped."

"I'm happy to hear that."

"I'm sorry about this morning," Hermione said, pulling her eyes away from his and hanging her head in shame.

"Hermione, look at me," Lucius commanded, placing a finger below her chin and lifting her face to look at him. "You have nothing to apologise for."

"I scared you, and I'm sorry for that."

"I'm just glad you and our baby are alright. But I might make you move downstairs for the rest of your pregnancy."

"You will _not _Lucius Malfoy!" Her eyes flashed with irritation. "I'm perfectly capable of walking up and down stairs. Just not when your devil spawn insists on making me sick."

"Oh, it's _my _spawn that's making you ill? Because from the stories Severus used to tell me, you were quite the trouble maker as a child."

"I wasn't that bad."

"Really?" he said sarcastically . "So you didn't set him on fire? Or steal from him his potion stores before turning yourself into a cat? Must have missed that some_meow_."

"Really, Father?" Draco said, eyes still closed. "Did you just say meow?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Lucius said over Hermione's laughter. "I do have some news for both of you."

"You convinced them to let me leave early?" Hermione asked.

"No." Lucius moved to sit on the bed next to Hermione and grabbed her hand. "I was going to wait until closer to when the baby was here but after today, I realised you need me at home more than I need to work."

"What are you saying, Father?" Draco inquired.

"I resigned from all of my positions effective immediately."

"Lucius, you didn't have to do that. I know you love to work," Hermione told him, concern etched on her face.

"I do love it, but I love you more. Love both of you," Lucius placed his hand on Hermione's flat stomach, "and our unborn child more."

"We love you, too," Hermione said, wiping tears from her eyes. "Thank you for doing that for our family."

"I know I made a lot of mistakes with you, Draco." Lucius looked at his son. "I don't want to do that again this time around. I _will_ be there for our children, everyday. Even when their mummy decides to go back to work."

"You're going to be okay with Hermione working after she has children?" Draco asked incredulously.

"I know that no Malfoy wife or mother has ever held a job, but our bride is unlike any woman this family has seen." He smiled at his wife. "I'm not going to stand in the way of your dreams, Hermione."

"I love you, Lucius," Hermione said, leaning up to kiss him.

* * *

The next two months were hard on Hermione. Her morning sickness was so severe that Healer Shafiq had to visit her multiple times because her husbands were so worried. The magical world had potions that a witch could take to counteract morning sickness, but unfortunately they had no effect on Hermione. Nikki had run a series of tests on her before, during, and after she took the medicine and concluded that something in the curse made the potion useless for her. Lucius had visibly blanched when Hermione lost her temper and called Bellatrix a '_cock sucking, son of a cunt-faced bitch whore_' after vomiting in the healer's rubbish bin.

It pained her to see how her troubles affected her husbands; she could see how they winced each time they watched her retch. They told her they felt guilty that she had to go through something that was normally so easily cured and had both confessed to her that they felt useless. She could understand their frustration, although couldn't fault the way they were looking after her. She could not have asked for more attentive husbands. They would do anything for her, including rubbing her sore stomach, holding her hair back, staying up all night when she was sick, and massaging her back and feet when she was too tired to move.

"How are you feeling, love?" Draco asked.

It was mid-August and, whilst her stomach had finally settled down in the last week, Hermione was feeling hot and miserable. A heat wave had settled over England and cooling charms weren't helping. Or maybe they were and she was just being an irritable, hormonal bitch; Hermione wasn't sure which.

"Miserable," she complained. "If it's going to be this hot, I would rather be back in Cyprus reliving our honeymoon. At least we could swim in the ocean."

"After the healer leaves, we can go swim in the cold pool if you want," Lucius said as he entered the sitting room.

"The healer is coming today? And since when do you have a pool?"

"Yes, you confirmed the appointment with him two days ago," Draco said, looking at her like she was crazy.

"And _we _have had three pools for about nine hundred years, give or take. They have been renovated regularly." Lucius leaned down to kiss her forehead and she felt another cooling charm settle over her. "You need to remember this is your house, not just ours."

"Where is it?" Hermione asked.

She thought she had been in every room in the Manor and couldn't remember seeing one pool, let alone three. Being as tired as she was, she still hadn't taken the full tour of the gardens, but couldn't remember seeing one in the grounds either.

"_They _are in the forest, behind the kitchens," Draco explained. "There's a natural hot spring on the property and since it was discovered, my ancestors have diverted the water from it into different pools. The one closest to the spring is about forty degrees all year round, and the one furthest away is about twenty degrees."

"Like the Roman baths in Bath?" Hermione asked. Her parents had taken her on a tour of them when she was ten.

"I'm not familiar with the Roman baths," Lucius told her. "But after the healer leaves, you can find out."

A pop sounded and Ditty appeared in the room, announcing that Healer Shafiq had arrived. Hermione stayed quiet as the healer ran all the diagnostic spells on her and smiled at the look of awe on her husband's faces as they heard the heartbeat for the first time. She had a similar reaction when she heard it two weeks prior.

"Would you like to know the gender?" the healer asked.

"Isn't it too soon?" Hermione had read a Muggle book on pregnancy that said they normally couldn't tell the gender until around twenty weeks and she was only seventeen weeks.

"Since gender is determined by the sperm at fertilisation, we can actually tell as soon as you know you're pregnant. I typically wait until after the mother is past the twelve week mark because I've found it's harder for the parents when they know the gender and something untoward happens."

"What do you think?" Hermione looked between her husbands.

She knew they were probably thinking the same thing she was. If it was a girl, it was Lucius' child. If it was a boy, either of them could be the father thanks to the spell on the Malfoy family. In all the discussions they had regarding having children, they had never discussed finding out who the father was.

"I know you like to plan, love," Lucius spoke first. "I'm happy with whatever you choose."

"I'd like to find out if it's okay with you," Draco said. "I hate surprises."

"Me, too," Hermione agreed, thankful she wouldn't have to wait.

Healer Shafiq murmured a spell, moving his wand in circular movement over her abdomen . She felt flutters in her stomach like butterflies as it lit up blue before fading out.

"Another son for the House of Malfoy," the healer confirmed. "I'll leave you to celebrate the news. Hermione, the scans show that you are healthy enough to resume all activities I had restricted you from. Owl me if you have questions. If not, I'll see you in two weeks."

* * *

Hermione chewed her lower lip as she floated in the coldest of the pools on the property. While they looked nothing like the Roman baths she had toured before, Hermione couldn't help but wonder how many pregnant women had enjoyed the benefits of natural springs in England over the last two thousand years. And how many Malfoy women had come here to escape the pains of pregnancy while growing the next generation of their family.

"Are you happy it's a boy?" Lucius asked, coming to stand next to her in the water.

"Is it horrible if I say yes?" Hermione asked, moving from her floating position to wrap her arms around Lucius. "I want more than one child, and I'll be happy with whatever we have, but I have no idea how to deal with girls. At least I have experience trying to keep Harry and Ron alive.

"Are _you _happy?" She pressed her lips to his chest as she asked.

"I am. I told you before that I want more children. Having a boy first means we get to keep trying for a girl."

"We haven't talked about it, but do you and Draco want to know who the biological father is?"

"Draco and I discussed it the night after we agreed to help you. If you wanted to find out we would, but we're going to raise them together either way. I'm not going to love a child less because I'm not the biological father."

"But it _does _matter when it comes to the Malfoy inheritance doesn't it?"

"It does to an extent," Lucius admitted. "Only the firstborn to a marriage can legally inherit."

"And in a triadic marriage?" Hermione could feel that Lucius was holding something back.

"Our son would need to be Draco's or the Malfoy Estate will transfer to the eldest Malfoy cousin still alive when I die. Currently that is my cousin's family in France."

"Why does it matter? Our son would still be the first born in _our _marriage."

"Yes, but the way it's written, it has to be a married man's first born. Since I have already been married and had a firstborn, any additional children I have do not inherit. Since Draco does not have any children, his son would be the firstborn Malfoy from our union."

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Because the Manor, the money, all of it matters less than you being alive. Draco will have enough money independent of the estate that he can leave for our children."

"I think we should find out," Hermione said. "Maybe we can work with Armand's portrait to get the rules changed if we need to."

"If anyone could get him to change his mind," Lucius smiled at her, "I think it would be you. He has taken a liking to you. We can talk to Draco and see what he wants to do, then go from there."

"I think," Hermione lifted herself in the water, wrapping her legs around Lucius' waist, "we can wait to talk to him for a bit."

"What are you suggesting, love?"

"I'm suggesting that the healer told me I'm cleared to have sex again. And I'm currently naked, wet, and wrapped around one of my husbands. I think you are smart enough to figure out what comes next."

* * *

"Is that so?" Lucius murmured, pulling her tighter against him. "Does daddy's little girl want to play?"

"Oh gods, yes. Please daddy," Hermione whinged.

Lucius pulled her towards the side of the pool. Setting her down, he grabbed his wand and dried them off before conjuring a large thick blanket on the ground before him. He was okay with having outdoor sex, but he wasn't okay with getting dirt all over him if he could avoid it.

"Be a good little girl and lay down for me, love."

He bit back a moan as Hermione crawled to the middle of the blanket, shaking her hips as she went. Like he needed any more enticement to have sex with his pretty little wife. Moving to lay next to her, he pressed his lips to hers as she wrapped one leg around his hip and tried to grind against him.

"Patience, baby girl," Lucius chided her between kisses.

Rolling them over so she was laying on her back, Lucius started to kiss his way down her body. He stopped as he kissed her lower stomach. Hermione had been thin the entire time he had been with her, but she was always soft around the middle. Now, her stomach was hard and was just starting to show her pregnancy.

Lucius kissed her below the belly button where her bump was sticking out the furthest. He had been through pregnancy before with Narcissa, but that didn't make the miracle that was happening inside his wife any less exciting. There was something sexy about watching her body change because you created something together.

Hermione's nails dug into his shoulders and he stopped the attention on her belly to look at her.

"Are you going to kiss anything lower than my stomach?" she teased.

"Is my little girl getting impatient?" Lucius teased her as he kissed lower down her body.

"Just a little, daddy."

Groaning, Lucius dipped his head and flicked his tongue against her engorged clit. Hermione let out a shuddering breath and opened her legs further so he could settle himself between them. Using his thumbs, Lucius spread her lips apart and moaned at how beautiful she looked. Wasting no time, he lowered his head and slipped his tongue inside of her.

"Fuck, Lucius," Hermione cried. "Keep going."

Her hands wrapped themselves in his hair as he continued to pleasure her. He moved to lick her clit and pushed two fingers inside of her tight cunt. Sucking hard, Lucius smirked as her body tightened and a scream escaped his wife's lips. The sound of wings filled the air and he glanced up to see the birds from the trees taking flight– startled by Hermione's cries.

"Pregnancy hormones are the best," Hermione said quietly. "Orgasms are so much more powerful." She looked down at him and smiled. "Come up here."

"I'm not done down here yet," Lucius told her. "You're carrying my child, love. I want to worship you."

Lucius used his mouth and hand to bring her to orgasm again before he couldn't hold out any longer. His cock was painfully hard and he needed to bury it inside of her. Spelling his face clean, he kissed his way back up her body, making sure to stop and lavish her breasts with kisses.

"I'm pretty sure all my bones have melted," Hermione said with a sigh.

"Do you need to take a break?"

"No. I need you inside me, daddy. Please."

"Such a good little girl, begging for daddy's cock." Lucius lined himself up with her entrance and started to push in. The increased blood flow to her cunt had made her impossibly tight. "You feel so good. So fucking tight."

"I think…" Hermione stopped to take a deep breath as he pushed deeper into her. "I think your cock has gotten bigger. I feel so full."

Lucius internally preened as he seated himself fully inside her. He knew his dick was the same size and the difference Hermione felt was because of changes to her own body, but it was still a wonderful compliment. He started to move within her and leaned down to kiss her neck as he wrapped his arms under her shoulders. Hermione's body was sensitive, and he knew she liked this position because it caused their chests to rub against each other. The added sensation to her nipples increased her pleasure.

Feeling her pussy walls start to flutter around his cock, Lucius pressed his lips to the spot she loved behind her ear.

"Are you close, love?"

"So close," she cried. "Please, daddy. Faster."

"Anything for my good little girl."

Lucius started to move his hips quicker as Hermione planted her feet next to his hips and started to thrust up into him. Growling at her enthusiasm, he added a swirl to his movement. He smirked as she gasped in pleasure at the new sensation. Her cunt tightened around him and he could no longer move in and out as she came. Grinding harder into her, Lucius let go of his restraint and emptied himself into her tight channel.

Pulling out of her, he quickly placed his shoulders between her thighs and took her clit in his mouth once more. He sucked hard and flicked his tongue against the bundle of nerves until he felt her orgasm again.

"Please, daddy," Hermione begged. "No more!"

He sent a cleaning charm over both of their bodies as he moved to lay on the blanket next to her. He pulled her into his arms and she settled her head on his chest. They cuddled in silence as they waited for their breathing and hearts to return to a normal rhythm, Hermione rubbing gentle circles on his stomach with her finger.

"I love you," Lucius whispered into her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, too."

He closed his eyes as he felt her yawn against his chest and allowed himself to drift off to sleep with her in his arms.

* * *

**_A/N: Thank you all so much for your wonderful response to the last chapter! I was so nervous to post it and your comments were just fabulous. _**

**_We finally know the baby's gender! Let me know what you think or who you think the father is. _**

**_Interact with me on Tumblr (tridogmom) I add sneak peeks for the next chapter every Wednesday!_**

_**This story has been changed to now be 25 chapters long. This is because so many people requested pregnancy sex that I had to add some to this chapter and the next! **_


	16. October

"Do we have plans for Halloween?" Hermione asked her husbands a few days before the end of October.

"I don't think so," Draco replied.

"We're free," Lucius told them. Now that he wasn't working, he was in charge of their social calendar. "Do you want to do something?"

"Harry asked if we'd like to have dinner with him and Pansy. Pregnancy brain made me forget that I always spend Halloween with him."

"Do you think you'll be up to going out?" Draco asked.

Even though Hermione was a few days away from entering her third trimester, she had not improved much from the effects of the curse. They weren't getting any worse, but there hadn't been any significant improvements either. All of the scans from Nikki seemed to indicate that the curse was holding steady. Hermione still had to nap during the day, especially if they wanted to go out in the evening. Most days she sat with Lucius in the library or in his study and read while he did everything that running a large estate entailed. If she was having a hard day, they would float in the pools, the water helping take the weight of her stomach off her joints. Unfortunately, potions that other pregnant women could take to ease the pains still hadn't worked on her and she had given up trying.

Her husbands had been wonderful throughout her pregnancy. During their honeymoon, the three of them had grown accustomed to sleeping together, and Draco and Hermione had moved into the master bedroom with Lucius when they'd returned. Each night before bed, one of her men would rub her back and the other her stomach until she fell asleep between them.

"Harry doesn't like to go out and deal with the press, so dinner will be at Grimmauld Place. I'll be fine there. And if I get tired, we can leave."

* * *

Hermione untangled herself from Draco's arms as they stepped out of the fireplace at Grimmauld Place. It was safe for her to travel via magical means, but she was having issues with her balance and, since her tumble down the stairs, the Malfoy men didn't like her to travel by Floo without one of them guiding her. Moving out of the way, she took Lucius' hand as he stepped out behind them. She felt his magic wash over her as the soot was cleaned from her jumper and leggings. Lucius had complained that she wasn't dressed to leave the house, but she'd told him adamantly that she wasn't wearing any trousers with a button, and that Harry wouldn't care.

"I see you put on your nice pyjamas for dinner, Granger," Pansy said in a supercilious tone, looking her up and down.

"I'm fat, miserable, and grumpy. I'm only here because I love your husband. So you're going to have to deal with my clothing choices, hag," Hermione growled, but smiled at her friend.

Since Pansy had helped plan the Malfoy wedding, Hermione had grown closer to her. Hermione may not be up to being out in society yet, but after she gave birth, she would be expected to attend balls, teas and a number of other Pureblood events that she would rather avoid. Pansy, often with Narcissa, would come over and help her study etiquette, how to host tea parties for women, and event planning. It all seemed silly to Hermione, but she knew the old families took it all very seriously.

Having a female friend like Pansy was a new experience for Hermione. She and Ginny were close and loved to get together when Ginny wasn't off playing Quidditch. But Ginny was a tomboy. Pansy was as girly as they came. Like a smarter, less giggly version of Lavender Brown. She loved fashion and makeup, but could debate any current issue and was wicked fast with her wand. Hermone had grown to love their twice weekly teas and was beginning to think of Pansy as the sister she never had.

They had a nice dinner, and Harry entertained Lucius with stories of the golden trio's antics whilst at Hogwarts. Hermione had not told him much about her school years and so enjoyed watching him laugh at Harry's tales. Luckily, Harry skipped over the fact that she had been in love with Ron when he told Lucius about her setting a flock of angry birds on him. After they'd finished the meal, Harry stood up, clinking his knife against his glass.

"I just wanted to thank you all for being here," Harry said, looking at all of them. "Since today marks the anniversary of when my family was taken from me, I think it's only appropriate that I announce that Pansy and I will be welcoming a new member to our family in six months."

"Congratulations," the three Malfoys said at once.

Lucius and Draco stood and walked to shake Harry's hand. Pansy was sitting next to Hermione, and placed a hand on her arm as she moved to follow her husbands.

"I know Harry talked to you about us starting a family before. I just want you to know that we _both _decided we were ready. Harry didn't force me."

"Thank you for telling me, even though you didn't need to explain," Hermione said with a large smile. "I'm really happy for you both. When are you due?"

"About mid-April. I took a fertility potion on Harry's birthday as a present to him."

Hermione laughed at Pansy's red face. Normally she wasn't phased by anything and it was nice to see her looking so normal for a change.

"You know Narcissa is going to be over the moon when you tell her, right?" Hermione teased. "I guarantee she'll consider your children her grandchildren. So will Molly."

"It's strange," Pansy said, reaching out to rub Hermione's belly. "You, me, Draco, and Harry. We're all only children from small families but our children will have a huge family. I would have loved cousins growing up."

"Me too. And knowing Harry, you will provide plenty of cousins for my children."

"No way. Three kids, max."

The rest of the evening passed in a celebratory mood and they didn't seem to talk about much besides pregnancy. Pansy was lucky enough that she could take anti-nausea potions and had only had to suffer through one day of morning sickness.

As they were leaving, Draco stopped Harry.

"Congrats again, Harry," Draco said, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Just to let you know, for the next three months Pansy will be randier than a rabbit in heat. Stock up on Pepper-up potions. I needed them, and Hermione has _two _husbands."

Hermione and Lucius laughed as Harry's face turned white.

* * *

When they returned to the Manor, there was an owl waiting for Lucius from Gringotts. He grumbled about needing to fix some mistake that would take hours before excusing himself to the study. Hermione and Draco made their way up to the bedroom. It wasn't too late in the evening, but Hermione was ready for bed. Draco walked up the stairs next to her and she sighed as he rubbed his hand against her lower back. At twenty-seven weeks, her belly felt huge and her back constantly pained her.

"Would you like me to run you a bath?" Draco asked once they were in the bedroom. "Or I can give you a massage. I bet you have a _really_ tight muscle between your thighs that could use a good rubbing."

Hermione couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her mouth at her husband's horrible attempt at seduction.

"If you think you're up to it," she teased him. "Let me get ready for bed and then I'll let you give me a 'good rubbing'."

Teeth brushed and her nighttime routine completed, Hermione threw her clothes into the hamper and wrapped her soft dressing gown around her before moving back into the bedroom. Draco was in the bed, blankets pooled around his knees, slowly stroking his hard cock. Hermione felt her arousal spike as she took in his perfect body. He was like a Norse demigod sent to earth especially to please her. Draco Malfoy: God of Sex and Pleasure. She giggled to herself. _Pregnancy has made me completely mental. _

"It's not good for a man's ego when his wife sees his cock and starts to laugh," Draco said, a frown on his face.

"Sorry," Hermione said quickly. She discarded her robe and crawled onto the bed next to him. "I was just having a ridiculous thought. I promise, I liked what I saw."

Draco turned to look her up and down. "I like what I see too."

Leaning towards her, Draco caught her lips with his. Hermione opened her mouth and pressed her tongue against the seam of his lips until he opened up for her. She tasted the spearmint toothpaste on his tongue and thought of how it matched the smell of her Amortentia. Draco pulled back and looked down her body again before kissing his way to her breasts.

"I love the changes to your tits, Otterpop."

"You just like that they're bigger so you have more to play with."

"There is that, too. But I like your new nipples."

"New nipples?" Hermione asked, nonplussed. "What new nipples?"

"These ones," Draco said, flicking his thumb across one. "They're larger and darker than they were before. I wonder if they'll stay this way."

"Only one way to know."

Hermione's body had changed so much over the last few months, she hadn't noticed that her breasts were different than before. Well, she had noticed that she needed to transfigure all her bras when she started spilling out of them, but she hadn't noticed a change in colour. Looking down where Draco was slowly licking her tits, she couldn't believe she had missed it. The light brown shade of her nipples she had always known was now a rich mocha colour. They contrasted against her tan skin in a way that pleased her.

"If they start to change back," Draco said, pulling her from her thoughts, "Father and I will be more than happy to keep you pregnant. Have a whole house filled with little Granger-Malfoys."

"Is that what you want? A whole herd of children?"

"Just enough to fill two Quidditch teams." He moved down and kissed her large baby bump. "I like seeing you ripe with my child."

"I'm not having _fourteen_ children, Draco."

Even the thought of going through pregnancy more than once filled Hermione with dread. She knew this one was especially hard because of the curse still coursing through her body, so she was willing to have another child. But there was no way she would go through this thirteen more times.

"Seven?" he countered. "Enough for one entire Slytherin House team."

"Two."

"Six. Potter Jr can be the final player on the team."

"Three, and that is my final offer." Hermione laughed at Draco as he pouted. "And I thought we weren't allowed to talk about _Potter_ while we're in bed."

"We aren't. You distracted me."

Hermione pushed Draco off her and onto his back. Shifting down, she kneeled next to him and ran her tongue up the length of his semi-hard cock. She continued to lick and kiss it until it was hard then slipped the head between her lips. She tried to move so she could take his length into her, but her stomach got in the way. _Stupid thing._

"Draco, off the bed," Hermione commanded, pulling her mouth off him. "I can't do this laying down anymore."

"If you suck my cock any longer, I won't be able to come in that tight little cunt of yours." Draco tapped her hip, letting her know he wanted her to move. "Come sit on my face, Otterpop. And wipe that look off your face. You're not going to suffocate me."

Hermione blushed at his ability to read her facial expression. Pushing her insecurities away, she moved herself up the bed. Holding onto the headboard for support, she placed her thighs on either side of his face.

"Now," Draco said, his hot breath tickling her pussy as he spoke. "I want you to fuck my face like the good like wife you are. Keep going until you can't come anymore."

Hermione flushed with desire as she lowered herself onto Draco's face. His tongue met her clit and she groaned in pleasure. Pregnancy hormones may make her crazy sometimes, but they sure made being on the receiving end of oral sex amazing. Her favourite part was being able to come quicker and more often than before. Both of her husbands were more than happy to feast on her for hours. Draco hadn't been lying when he said that pregnant women were 'randier than a rabbit in heat.' Hermione couldn't get enough of them.

Gripping the headboard, Hermione started to rock her hips back and forth against Draco's face. His nose stimulated her clit as he tongued her opening. She felt her body start to tense, already on the cusp of orgasm. Draco must have sensed how close she was because he shifted his face and took her clit in his mouth. His fingers entered her and he pressed hard against her G-spot. Coming hard, Hermione lifted her hips off his face as her body shook with pleasure. She could feel how wet her pussy and thighs were and wondered how it was that Draco hadn't drowned.

"Are you done already?" Draco asked, kissing her inner thigh.

Instead of answering him, Hermione lowered herself onto his talented mouth. She felt him growl and smirked as he got back to pleasing her. Shutting her mind off, she allowed herself to do nothing but enjoy the sensations of his mouth on her, his fingers inside her. No longer aware of how many orgasms he was able to pull from her body, she continued to fuck his face until the pleasure started to be too much for her.

Coming one last time, she lifted herself off of him and moved to flop onto the bed next to him. Her thighs were drenched with her arousal and she screwed up her face in discomfort. Knowing Draco liked it when she was a wet mess, she left her pussy alone, but spelled her thighs clean. She turned her head and laughed at Draco.

His hair was a mess, sticking out in all directions. He was breathing hard and his face was a disaster. A quick cleaning charm later, she shifted her body closer to him and kissed his cheek.

"That was mind blowing, Draco." When he didn't answer she began to be concerned. She poked him, but he still said nothing. "Are you okay?"

He nodded before taking a deep breath. "It hurts to move my mouth," he finally said, hardly moving his lips as he spoke.

"My poor husband. I guess you're too tired to have sex," Hermione teased him. "I think I'll head down and find Luci—"

He cut her off, kissing her hard. "I said it hurts to move my mouth, witch. I didn't say I was too tired to fill that sweet pussy with my cock. Be a good girl and lift your hips up."

Hermione rolled onto her back and lifted her hips as Draco placed a few pillows under her so she was at the angle that he liked without straining her back. Once he was done, he knelt between her thighs and placed his cock at her wet entrance. Winking at her, he pushed all the way in.

"I love how completely you fill me," she moaned.

Instead of the pleased look Draco normally had at this phrase, a look of concern passed over his face. "I'm not too deep am I? Now that you're further along, I'm not going to hurt him am I?"

"I love you, Draco, but your cock isn't _that_ big."

"Hey! My dick is big! It could happen."

"Yes, yes, you're hung like a horse." She rolled her eyes. "Just start moving that _huge_ cock of yours. I promise you won't hurt him."

"It is huge," he muttered, but started to move in and out of her.

He felt so good inside of her, but Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to come again. Draco had wrung every last ounce out of her before. She watched her husband as he sought out his pleasure from her body. Squeezing her kegels, she revelled in the look of ecstasy on his face. His hips began to move faster, and she rocked herself against him. She could feel how close he was and moved her hands to his chest. Pinching his nipples, she smirked as his face twisted into a look of pained pleasure and his control was lost. Three hard thrusts later, he was spilling himself inside of her.

"Salazar fucking Slytherin," Draco gasped, pulling out and dropping to the bed beside her. "That was amazing."

He waved his hand and the pillows moved from below her hips to the top of the bed and his cleaning charm took care of them and the bed. Adjusting themselves, they snuggled against each other as a second wave of his hand brought the blankets up to cover them.

Hermione was drifting off to sleep in Draco's arms when his voice whispered to her.

"If pregnancy sex is this good, I'm going to fight you for more than three, Otterpop."

Hermione smiled at him, but said nothing as exhaustion pulled her into sleep.

* * *

_**A/N: I love that my Draco smut coincided with his birthday day. **_

_**Let me know what you though! **_

_**If you need more of this triad, SmithAndBarrowman and PotionChemist have co-written one called Pureblood Traditions. It's only posted on Ao3 due to content. Please support these ladies as they are the ones that came in during Chapter 18 of Cursed when I wanted to give up and throw the whole story away. Plus, the story is amazing!**_


	17. Christmas

_I can't eat another bite._ Hermione sighed, rubbing her belly and looking around the room.

It was Christmas Eve and, since most of their friends were planning to spend Christmas with their own families, the Malfoy's had invited their friends over for a Christmas Eve dinner. Harry looked exhausted, while Pansy, who was just entering her twenty-third week of pregnancy, glowed beside him. Ron and his boyfriend, Thad, were laughing at something Theo had said. Theo had brought his new girlfriend with him; Hermione had been thrilled to see Luna on his arm when they'd arrived. Blaise and Ginny, engaged as of an hour ago, were deep in conversation with Draco. Lucius was currently rubbing Hermione's thigh while talking to Narcissa and Phillipe about their recent trip to Japan.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Narcissa asked her.

Hermione knew she was truly lucky to have Narcissa as a mother-in-law and as a friend. She'd come to visit her at least once a week since Hermione had returned from her honeymoon and was always quick to answer any questions she had about pregnancy, or to tell her stories about Draco as a toddler. She also shared a myriad of stories of Lucius as she knew him at Hogwarts. Evidently Draco's '_wait until my father hears about this'_ mantra was genetic because Lucius had muttered it often when he'd been young as well.

"Like a fat, stuffed pig at the moment," Hermione told her honestly.

"Oh hush. You're not fat. You're all belly. As soon as you give birth, you'll have your figure back."

"Did you keep a lot of pregnancy weight after you gave birth?"

Hermione wasn't afraid of keeping some of the two stones she had gained during the last eight months, but she hoped to lose most of it.

"Narcissa left St. Mungo's in her pre-pregnancy robes the next day," Lucius cut in. "I heard more than one medi-nurse mutter how lucky she was on our way out."

"Yes, but not everyone has that experience," Narcissa told them. "And my pregnancy was so hard, I only gained a stone. I actually lost weight in the first few months and had to take lots of potions. And I may have been back in my pre-pregnancy clothes, but it took a few months for my stomach to flatten out. Thank Merlin for magically enhanced clothing."

"You wore clothes that hid your stomach?" Lucius asked.

"Of course. You know how ruthless Pureblood society can be. And as your wife, I had to look a certain way."

"I apologise, Narcissa."

"It wasn't your fault, Lucius. That was how we were raised and we all accepted it."

"I won't put you through that, Hermione. As long as you're healthy, that is all that matters to me and to Draco."

"Thank you," Hermione said, squeezing his hand. "Luckily the only Pureblood events I'm invited to are with the Weasleys and the people in this room. I don't think they'll care what I look like."

"In France, we celebrate the women's body and the changes childbirth brings," Phillipe added. "The soft stomach shows she is a strong woman."

"Well, that settles it," Hermione quipped. "If I can't lose the weight, we'll have to move to France."

Lucius kissed her head as they laughed at her declaration.

* * *

"Happy Christmas, love," Draco said, kissing Hermione's cheek.

"Morning," Hermione grumbled.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione, Draco," Lucius mumbled from his side of the bed.

"Wake up you two, it's time for presents!"

Christmas was Draco's favourite day of the year. As a child, he would wake up at five in the morning and insist his parents watch as he opened all his presents. Christmas day and his birthday were the two days of the year that he could do and say anything without getting in trouble. Lucius had always made sure to be home from work, and the family would spend the entire day together. It was something he hoped to do with his children.

"Merlin," Hermione groaned, "you're like a toddler. Let me use the loo and I'll be right down."

Hermione walked through the door off their far bedroom wall. Lucius had added it after their wedding. It led directly into the dressing room that was part of the set of rooms she had first moved into. Draco had a matching door on the other side of the room that led into his bedroom. They'd found that, while they could share the bed easily, three adults trying to use one bathroom and dressing room was too much. Draco had left his bedroom as it was, even if he hadn't slept in the bed in months. Sometimes it was nice to have a place that was _his _to escape to. Hermione had asked the house-elves to change her old bedroom into the nursery so their son would be close by once he was born.

Draco had been hesitant when Hermione had asked to decorate the room in a blue and grey nautical theme. Malfoy sons always slept in rooms decorated in green and silver until they graduated from Hogwarts. It was no secret that every Malfoy heir had been sorted into Slytherin since their family moved from France to England. It was Lucius who'd changed Draco's mind, reminding him that their son would be his own person, regardless of the color on his nursery walls.

Leaving his room after getting dressed for the day, Draco found Hermione seated on one of the benches that lined the hall near the top of the stairs. As her stomach had gotten larger, and her feet harder to see, Hermione had agreed that she would only walk down the stairs if he or Lucius were there to guide her. She had fought with them that pregnant women had been walking down stairs unaided for as long as stairs existed, but finally relented when Lucius had told her how scared he had been when she fell before.

Draco led his wife into the sitting room where Lucius had already split their presents into individual piles. They had opened most of their gifts last night when everyone had been over, but Draco still felt a little sad when he only saw two presents before him. They had limited each other to one gift a piece.

Lucius opened his first present, laughed and thanked Draco for the new bottle of cologne. Draco had been confused at the reaction until he opened his gift from Lucius and saw a similar Chanel bottle inside his own box.

"Ooh," Hermione cooed. "I like both of those scents. I think those are more of a present for me than for you though. So, thank you both." She pointed to the matching boxes before each of them. "I got you two the same gift, so you have to open them at the same time."

Draco ripped the wrapping paper off the box then waited for Lucius to finish before opening the lid. Inside were several pieces of paper and it took Draco a few minutes to read them before he understood what the gift was.

"Driving lessons?" Lucius asked.

"I see how you two drool over sportscars," Hermione said. "I thought it would be nice if you learned how to drive them."

"This is wonderful." Lucius kissed her.

"Does that mean I can buy an Astin Martin Vanquish?" Draco asked. It was his favourite car.

"Once you pass your driving test you can," Hermione told him, leaning in to kiss him.

"Thanks, Otterpop! This is a wonderful present."

"You two have so many things, so I wanted to get you something to _do_, not just another thing to put on a shelf."

"You've done splendidly," Lucius told her. "Truly. I've always wanted to learn to drive."

"I have one more thing for both of you, but I didn't buy them, so it doesn't count towards the gift limit. Pick one."

Hermione pulled two sealed envelopes from her back pocket and sat them on her legs. Draco nodded for Lucius to go first. Lucius grabbed the one closest to him and opened it. Draco watched in fascination as his father's eyebrows continued to march towards his hairline as he read the short letter she had given him.

"How?" Lucius asked.

"Armand. How else?" Hermione shrugged.

"What is it, Father?" Draco reached for the parchment.

"Hermione has convinced our ancestor to help change the rules of the entail of the estate in instances of Malfoy triadic marriages."

"I didn't think that it was fair that your estate could transfer to another branch of the family tree if Lucius is the father of this child," Hermione explained. "He gave me the location of a second grimoire, the one that details the blood magic on the land and how to make changes to it."

"I didn't even know there was a second book," Draco admitted, Lucius nodding along with him.

"It, along with another Malfoy secret, has been hidden for hundreds of years."

* * *

"_Hello, Hermione," Armand said as she approached his portrait. "I see you are nearing the end of your pregnancy. How long until the next Malfoy arrives?"_

"_Six weeks or so," Hermione answered. "That's actually why I'm here. I need your help."_

"_I am not sure what good I will be as a painting, but I am your servant, ma'am." _

"_I've read through the entail papers, and I want your help in changing them."_

"_The estate will only go to Malfoy men, I refuse to change that."_

"_I know," Hermione said, placing a hand on her stomach. "But my son _will _be a Malfoy, no matter which one is his father. Is it really fair that it would have to be Draco's in order for him to inherit? Why can't the son of _either _of them be a legitimate heir? He may be a second son to Lucius, but he will be the firstborn of our triad."_

"_And what next? You will want a female to inherit if she is the first born of a triad?" Armand huffed. "That is not how things work."_

"_That actually _is _how things work in this time, but I digress." Hermione huffed._ Of course the old misogynist prat would think that way_. "I'm not asking you to help ensure females can inherit, even though I think they _should _be able to. I'm asking that the firstborn male of any dual Malfoy triad, who bears the Malfoy name, be allowed to. _

"_I want my son, if he's Draco's or Lucius', to have his birthright."_

"_And if I refuse?"_

"_Then I'll use a Muggle potion to remove your mouth, you pompous old wanker." Hermione almost blushed at her retort. Her hormones seemed to have removed her filter. _

"_I like you," Armand laughed. "There is a hidden safe behind my portrait. Code is 27-6-26-3-64-53-69. Inside you will find the book I kept that will allow Lucius to update the entail. There is a ritual that is required, but I have explained the process within its pages."_

"_Am I able to look at the book or will it burn my eyes out?" Hermione asked, remembering what Lucius had said about the grimoire. _

"_You can look at this one. Only the one in the library does that. There is a release button under my right foot to open the portrait."_

_It took Hermione a few tries before she was able to press the button and Armand's portrait swung open. She had to ask him to repeat the code a few times until the safe unlocked. Inside was a large chest, blackened with age. Opening it , Hermione gasped as she saw a small book, bound in green leather and perfectly preserved. It sat surrounded by crowns, tiaras, and scepters whose jewels were sparkling in the low light. _

"_Armand, where did these jewels come from?"_

"_One of my descendants got into a fight with the Muggle king when the king tried to sleep with his wife sometime in the twelfth– no, thirteenth– century. He returned home with that chest, which he had acquired while the king was trying to run away. I believe the king died a few days later."_

"_So a Malfoy stole the lost crown jewels of England and they've been here the entire time?"_

"_I will neither confirm nor deny that. The King could have given them to our family, or they could have been made by goblins and purchased by the family at the same time by coincidence. You have no proof."_

"_You are one sneaky fucker, Armand. I'll give you that."_

"_Thank you, my dear. Now, once Lucius is finished with that book, you will return it?"_

"_Of course. And after I give birth, we'll bring our new son to meet you."_

_Hermione shook her head as she closed the lid on the chest, shut the safe, and returned Armand's portrait to its normal position. She looked up to see him trying to look down her shirt._

"_It really is too bad Lucius doesn't keep a portrait of me in your bedchambers. I think I would enjoy that."_

"_And that is why he doesn't." Hermione called over her shoulder as she walked away._

* * *

"I have decided to believe that the jewels were goblin made and that I _haven't _married into the family that's behind the lost crown jewels."

"Those are goblin made, I'm sure," Lucius said with a smirk.

"What's in the other envelope?" Draco asked, tapping it with his finger.

"The paternity of our son. Healer Shafiq did the spell last week," Hermione continued before Draco could interrupt her. "I haven't seen it. He didn't tell me and sealed the results. I wanted to give you the option, if you want it."

Draco looked to Lucius. "It's up to you, son. I'm happy either way."

"If he's yours, will he still call me Dad?" Draco asked, his voice small.

He and Lucius had discussed this when they first decided to help Hermione, but it felt so different now. He had heard the baby's heartbeat, felt him kick his hand, seen him on a few grainy Muggle scans. Draco had been living with the assumption that it was his son inside his wife, not his brother.

"Of course he will," Lucius said, moving to sit on the other side of Draco.

"Both of you will be his father, no matter what that paper says," Hermione assured him.

Draco nodded. He thought of Theo, whose father was such a complete piece of shit that when he'd died, Theo had thrown a huge party. He thought of Blaise, whose own father had died within days of him being born, but how Blaise was closer to the man who raised him than his own mother. Maybe being a father wasn't about the sperm, but about who stood up and took on the role of being a father. Potter's uncle had the chance to be a father to him, and had never taken it. Didn't that just prove that it was all about who _chose _to wear the title? And he and Lucius were both choosing to wear it.

"And we'll change the entail no matter what this says?" Draco asked.

After they both agreed, Draco looked at the envelope in his hand before opening it:

_Gender: Male_

_Mother: Hermione Jean Granger Malfoy_

_Father: Draco Lucius Malfoy_

* * *

_**A/N: **_**_And now we know who the father is! Are you happy or sad? Let me know!_**


	18. Birth

_**A/N: **_**_A huge THANK YOU to PotionChemist and SmithAndBarrowman for coming in on this chapter and Alpha-ing the rest of the story! They are the only reason I finished it. _**

* * *

Hermione woke on the morning of the thirteenth of January with a migraine, back pain, and a foot in the right side of her ribcage. As much as she pushed on his foot, the baby wouldn't move, just continued to step on her organs.

"Fuck." She gritted her teeth.

She'd had Braxton Hicks for the last few weeks, but nothing had hurt as bad as this. Going through the mental list of labour signs, she didn't think the baby was coming today. Opening her eyes, the room was blurry from the pain in her head and she waved her hand to close the curtains around the bed. The lack of light lessened the pain, but only slightly. She would kill for a headache potion right now, but like most potions, she knew it wouldn't help.

"Are you okay?" Lucius' voice came through the darkness from where he was lying beside her and she was glad he was clever enough to whisper.

"My headache is worse than yesterday, and your little man is pressing against my ribs for the third day in a row."

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel more comfortable?"

"Can you rub my lower back? It's killing me."

Hermione sighed as Lucius' large, warm hands started to push against her back and her pain seemed to fade.

"Where's Draco?" she asked, noticing her other husband wasn't beside her.

"He left about an hour ago, he didn't want to wake you. The Minister called him into work for a bit. Evidently budget emergencies still happen on weekends."

"Hopefully he's home soon. I have to pee. Stupid small bladder."

"Hold on, let me help you," Lucius said.

Hermione watched as he pulled his wand from under his pillow and stuck it out between the bed curtains. When he opened the curtains, she could see that he had closed the heavy drapery around the windows so the room was dark. She was married to an angel. Taking his hands, she heaved herself out of bed and held on to him.

Sitting on the toilet, Hermione moaned in pleasure as she started to pee. She didn't care what anyone said, peeing when your bladder was full was one of the best feelings in the world. Reaching for the toilet paper, she stopped and noticed how swollen her fingers looked. Like someone had replaced them with Vienna sausages. Glancing down, she noticed her toes were no better and her ankles had changed to cankles overnight.

Wiping, she checked to see if her mucus plug had come loose before tossing the paper in the toilet, flushing and asking Lucius to come and help her get up.

"Having a baby is stupid," she complained to him. "I have to look for gross things being discharged. I can't walk. And I've swelled up like a blimp."

"You look beautiful, as always," Lucius assured her.

"You say that now, but wait until you see a human try to claw their way out of my vagina. I bet you won't think I'm beautiful then."

"I'll find you beautiful no matter what, love." Lucius kissed the top of her head. "Do you want to take a hot shower? It might help with your back pain."

"Maybe it will get Brutus to remove himself from my rib cage?"

"Brutus?" he asked, turning on the water before helping her remove her clothes.

"I was looking at your family tree last night." She shrugged. "I don't think I like it though."

"I know Draco would like to use a celestial name."

"Keep doing that," she begged as Lucius rubbed her back, using soap like massage oil. "I have a few names I like. I was thinking about Scorpius."

"Scorpius is a good constellation name. I think Draco will like it. Any others?"

"I like Hyperion as well. One of Saturn's moons."

"Both are fine names. Would you like me to wash your hair?"

At her nod, Lucius conjured a chair for her to sit on and started to shampoo her hair. Hermione was thankful that, due to pregnancy hormones, her hair was thick again. Lucius massaged her scalp as he worked the soap into her curls and she couldn't help the loud moans that left her.

"You sound like you're about to come baby girl. Is daddy making you feel good?"

"No offense, but this is better than sex."

She laughed as Lucius' hands stilled and he glared at her over her shoulder. He rinsed the shampoo out and started to massage the conditioner through her thick hair.

"It's been too long if you think this is better than sex."

"It's been two nights Lucius. I'm just saying that your hands, while wonderful when stroking my pussy, also feel amazing in my hair right now. And I would rather do this than have sex at the moment."

"As long as you feel better, that is all that matters I suppose ."

"You are one of the best husbands in the world. I'm lucky to have you and Draco."

Hermione moaned as Lucius washed the rest of the conditioner out of her hair.

"And we are lucky to have you. We love you."

"I love you too—"

* * *

"Hermione?" Lucius said in a panic as Hermione went limp before him.

He was able to grasp hold of her, wrapping her in his arms, before she fell from the chair. Without warning, her body went stiff and started to shake. It was like the deep tremors one gets when they have been standing in the cold for too long.

"Ditty! Ditty!" Lucius screamed for his elf.

Ditty popped into the shower, startled at the water cascading over her, before snapping her fingers. Without warning, the water was off and both Lucius and Hermione were dry; she was wrapped in her cotton dressing gown, and Lucius was fully dressed. A second snap was followed by a loud crack, and Ditty was gone. Before Lucius could even yell her name again, the elf was back with Healer Shafiq, who was holding a slice of toast in hand, standing beside them.

"What happened?" the healer asked, discarding his half eaten breakfast and waving his wand over Hermione.

"I was washing her hair. Then she went limp before going rigid and starting to shake ."

"She has severe preeclampsia and is having a seizure. We need to get her to St. Mungo's and deliver the baby right away. Any delay can cause lasting damage to her and your son."

"I's be taking you, then getting Master Draco," Ditty stated, reaching for them. "Yous hold my Mistress tight."

Gripping Hermione as tight as he could, Lucius allowed his elf to transport the four of them to the hospital.

* * *

They landed in front of the medi-witch station and Healer Shafiq jumped to his feet, yelling instructions to everyone around them. Lucius tried to focus on Hermione, who was limp in his arms again as it seemed her seizure had passed. It felt like it had gone on for hours, but he knew it had been less than two minutes since she had told him she loved him.

"Father?" Draco gasped as he appeared next to them, Ditty on his arm.

"Mr Malfoy, bring her in here," a witch called to him, indicating to the open door of a private room behind her.

Lucius clutched Hermione to him as he entered the room and explained what happened to Draco.

"What in the fuck is preeclampsia and how did she get it?" Draco asked.

"It's a condition caused by high blood pressure in pregnant women. It affects the kidneys and liver mostly," the nurse explained as she helped Lucius undress Hermione and place her on the bed. "Has she been complaining of headaches, lower back pain, or pain in her upper right stomach? I can see that her hands, feet, and face are swollen, another common sign."

"She has been complaining for a few days, but told us it was normal pregnancy pains," Lucius told the nurse, praying she understood that he hadn't neglected his wife. "Today she said she had a migraine when she woke up and that the baby had a foot in her ribs."

"This isn't your fault, Mr Malfoy. Or hers. A lot of women miss the signs because they already feel swollen, miserable, and have pain all over their body."

"Will she be okay?" Draco asked as Healer Shafiq and two other nurses entered the room.

"Normally we would give her a potion and she would be perfect," the healer explained, "but since nothing has been working on her, we need to deliver your son as soon as possible. Once he is safe, she should start to stabilise and we can try therapies that are fine for her, but not for unborn children."

"Whatever you need to do so they both live," Draco said.

Lucius nodded beside his son, thankful he was there. Draco took his father's hand as if he knew Lucuis needed the strength. Or maybe it was Draco that needed Lucius at that moment.

They watched in silence as the nurses prepped the room for delivery, casting sterilising spells on all of them and everything in the room. Within moments, Healer Shafiq turned to them.

"We are going to do an emergency cesarean section. Are you familiar with the procedure?"

Lucius nodded. He and Hermione had just read over the delivery section of her pregnancy book yesterday. The process seemed barbaric to Lucius, but with magic, she would heal within seconds. Normally the Healer would stun the mother, cut through her uterus, remove the baby, heal the cut, and revive the patient. The total process took about three minutes.

"Do it, Healer," Draco said, his fingers tightening around his father's.

Lucius flinched as the red stunner left the healer's wand and Hermione's body went stiff again. He closed his eyes and heard the cutting spell murmured from the healer's lips. He was willing to watch his son be born, but he knew he couldn't stand watching his wife be cut open.

"Hmm," the healer muttered, causing Lucius to open his eyes. Healer Shafiq's body language didn't change, but Lucius could see the concern etched on his face.

"What?" Lucius and Draco snapped at the same time.

"I can't touch her. Any fears that your son isn't magical can be put to rest. He is casting a protective spell around his mother's stomach and I can't touch her. My spell is being repelled and my scalpel won't break the skin."

"What can you do?" Lucius asked, his voice thick with tears.

"There is something that has been tried once in America. It was successful, but it's dangerous. It could injure or kill Hermione, but it shouldn't cause any lasting damage to the child. Maybe a broken bone that we can instantly fix."

"Is there a less dangerous option?" Draco asked.

"Wait and hope your son lets us perform the surgery. But who knows how long that will last, and the longer he is in there, the bigger the risk."

"What's the American thing?"

"I force her cervix to dilate if it hasn't already, then puncture the amniotic sac, sever the umbilical cord, and place a Portkey on your son. Once I remove my hands, I activate the Portkey and he will arrive in my arms.

"Your son will be jolted around and not happy but he will be safe. After he is removed, I can do the cesarean to remove the placenta and make sure there is no permanent damage to her uterus."

"But this could kill her?" Lucius asked.

"When the portkey activates, the baby will spin around in her uterus. There is no telling what damage that could cause. Nothing happened to the mother in America, but we don't know if that was luck, or if it was because the procedure is relatively safe."

"And there's no other option?" Draco pleaded.

His tone matched the pain in Lucius' heart. Would they have gone through all of this just for Hermione to die as she gave life to their son?

"The only other option I can think of, and this has never been tested that I know of, is to open her cervix and try to stun your baby. If he can't do magic, then I can proceed with the Cesarean. I have no idea what casting a spell like that would do to Hermione though. Or if it would even work. If he is shielding her, he will most likely shield himself as well."

Lucius turned to Draco. "What do you think we should do?"

"What would Hermione want?" Draco asked.

"She would tell you to save your son, even if it meant she died," Narcissa said from the doorway. "Ditty brought me."

"I can't lose her, mum," Draco said, tears running down his face as Narcissa wrapped them both in her arms.

"She is strong. We have to have faith that she will survive." She looked up at Lucius. "But you know she would want you to save your son."

"You're right." Lucius' eyes met Draco's and saw that they were in agreement before turning to the Healer. "Do the Portkey."

Narcissa moved them to the head of the bed and guided their hands until he and Draco both had a hand on their wife's shoulder. Lucius felt the strength radiating off his ex-wife as she gripped both of their hands in hers.

"No matter what, we face this as a family," Narcissa said, leaning down to kiss Hermione's head. "Be strong, Hermione. We're with you."

Lucius closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of love that surrounded him as he heard the sound of liquid hitting the floor. He knew Healer Shafiq had broken Hermione's waters, but couldn't bring himself to watch. A quiet '_Portus' _was whispered before the sound of a drain being unplugged filled the room followed by a splat. There was an agonising silence before the screams of their baby filled the room.

"He's alive," Draco called and Lucius opened his eyes to see his son, bloody and screaming, being handed from the Healer to a medi-witch, who had a blanket in her arms. Lucius breathed a sigh of relief before focusing back on Hermione. He watched as the slicing spell hit her lower stomach and blood started to bloom around the cut before he averted his eyes again.

"Stay strong, Lucius. She'll be okay," Narcissa whispered in his ear.

Lucius blocked out the world around him as he watched the rise and fall of Hermione's chest. His thoughts were full of the last ten months they spent together. The way she smiled at him when he woke beside her, the way she'd looked on their wedding day, that small sound she made right before she came, the feel of her lips on his, the way she loved him.

Because he was watching her so closely, Lucius was the first to notice something was wrong.

_She's not breathing. _

"She's not breathing," Lucius said out loud. When no one responded, he said it louder. "She's not breathing!"

"Get them out of here," Healer Shafiq yelled at a mediwitch and Lucius watched as he sent a bolt of energy towards Hermione's chest. "Now!"

Lucius tried to fight, but he was pulled from the room by Narcissa, at the same time as two hands on his back pushed him out. As soon as he was out of the door he tried to go back in. Hermione needed him. He couldn't… wouldn't leave her. A strong ward blocked his way and the windowless door slammed in his face. He whipped his wand out, trying to find a way to take the wards down.

"Lucius," Narcissa said, pulling on his arm. "You have to let them work."

"No, she needs me!" Lucius cried, raising his wand again.

"Father, _we _need you. Your sons need you. Both of us," Draco spoke softly and Lucius stopped his attempt to break down the door.

"My _sons_?" What sons? He only had Draco.

"Yes. He has Hermione's curls already."

Lucius looked from Draco's face to the bundle in his arms. In all the confusion of Hermione not breathing he had forgotten why they were there. _Why _Hermione was not breathing. There, looking so much like Draco had the day he was born, but with a head of thick platinum curls, was his other son.

"Scorpius," Lucius breathed, running his finger down the small nose.

"Scorpius?" Draco asked.

"This morning, Hermione told me she liked the names Scorpius and Hyperion."

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," Draco whispered, smiling at the baby in his arms. "It fits him well."

"He is beautiful," Narcissa said, looking at the baby.

"Scorpius," Lucius murmured, taking the baby and showing him to his ex-wife. "Meet your grandmother, Narcissa."

Lucius was staring at the face of his new son so intently, he almost missed the question Draco asked Narcissa.

"Mum, what do I do if she doesn't make it?"

Lucius felt his heart break at that moment. Not just for himself, but for the pain Draco was feeling. Tears dripped down his face, landing on the soft blue blanket wrapped around Scorpius. Suddenly, the door behind him opened and he turned to see the Healer, with blood on his robes, walking out of the room with a grim look on his face.

* * *

**_A/N: _****_Let me know what you thought! Drop a comment or reach out to me on Tumblr! _**


	19. Pain

"Hermione is alive, but in critical condition," Healer Shafiq said as he walked towards them. Draco let out a sigh of relief.

"Hermione's heart stopped for one minute, but I was able to restart it and brain scans are showing no damage. Her blood pressure is still dangerously high, and after I revived her, she had another seizure. She was not responding to potions, as we expected. As you know, I'm trained as a Muggle doctor as well, so I've used a Muggle medicine and placed her in a medically induced coma to protect her brain while we wait for her blood pressure to normalise. Using Muggle medicine is something Hermione and I discussed many times over the course of her pregnancy, if you remember. I've already sent for Nikki who should be here shortly to chart the curse and see if there have been any changes since they met two weeks ago."

"Can we see her?" Lucius asked.

"You can, but you need to remember that in the Muggle world they treat patients differently, so there are tubes in her arm."

"Let me hold Scorpius, Lucius," Narcissa said as Draco made to move into the room.

"The medi-witches will need to run tests to make sure he is healthy. They can do that while we go and see Hermione," the Healer told him.

Draco could tell Lucius didn't want to let go of their son, but at the Healer's words he handed him to Narcissa.

"Thank you, Narcissa," Lucius said before heading into the room.

"We'll get him all checked out and ready to see his mum," Narcissa said, kissing Draco's cheek.

"Thank you, Mother," Draco said, leaning down to kiss Scorpius on the head. "I'm glad you're here."

"I'll always be here for you, my little dragon. Go to your wife."

Draco bit back a gasp as he walked into the room and saw Hermione on the hospital bed. Without her stomach sticking out as far, Hermione looked tiny. Her arm was lying next to her body, and a clear tube was running from it to a metal coat-rack-looking object that had multiple bags of clear fluid hanging on it. There was a diagnostic spell hovering over her head that was flashing numbers that didn't make sense to him. Hermione's eyes were closed, but there were dark circles under them and Draco couldn't remember if they had been there when he'd kissed her goodbye that morning.

"She looks so small," he whispered, placing his hand on her leg.

"I know," Lucius agreed. "But that's because we're used to seeing her pregnant belly. Or at least that's what I keep telling myself."

The door opened and they turned to see Nikki walking into the room.

"Congratulations on Scorpius, you two," Nikki said with a smile. "He's a beautiful baby. I've never seen a newborn with that much hair."

"I think it's safe to say that he inherited his mother's hair," Lucius replied.

"Speaking of his mother, let me see how she's doing."

The room was quiet for a long time as Nikki waved her wand and the parchment she had set to hover next to her filled with the results of her tests. Draco hated waiting and the testing seemed to take forever. Glancing at his watch, he saw that less than an hour had passed since Scorpius was born, but it felt like a lifetime.

"How much do you two know about DNA?" Nikki asked a few minutes later when she'd finally finished her tests.

"The Dark Necromancer's Association?" Draco asked, nonplussed. "Not much, why?"

"Not that DNA, the DNA in your blood."

"I'm not familiar with it," Lucius admitted.

"DNA is deoxy— nevermind, it doesn't matter what it's called. DNA is basically the genetic makeup of all living things. It's like a map that determines everything from your hair and eye color, to your gender. Within reason our environment can influence the _expression _of our genes, but that's not relevant here.

"DNA is specific to each person. We receive half our DNA from the father and half from the mother. So while the two of you might have similar DNA because you're father and son, Draco's body contains things from Narcissa that Lucius doesn't have. With me so far?"

"Yes," Lucius and Draco replied.

"When a baby is conceived, the mother's egg contains a copy of her DNA, then the sperm, carrying a copy of the father's DNA fertilises it, so now you have an embryo that contains someone else's DNA living in the mother.

"The baby is getting all its nutrients and blood flow from the mother. What we have found out is that during this time, there is actually a transfer of DNA between the mother and child and that lingers after the birth. So if I were to look at Hermione's blood now, I would see her DNA, but also some of Scorpius' DNA. Am I going too fast?"

"So," Draco said, wanting to make sure he understood. "Is it like Herbology? Where the plant gets the nutrients from the soil, but even after you pick the plant some of the roots might still be in the ground?"

"That is a great way to think about it, Draco," Nikki told him. "Lucius, are you still following?"

"Yes," Lucius confirmed. "I was thinking the same thing that Draco was."

"The curse that Hermione had in her blood was stagnant while she was pregnant. After talking to Healer Shafiq and hearing how Scorpius protected Hermione when he tried to do the C-section, I'm thinking that, even from the beginning, he was using the magic in his DNA from Draco to keep the curse at bay, so it couldn't attack him or his magical core.

"This entire time, our biggest concern beyond losing the baby and Hermione dying, was that the curse would drain Scorpius' magic and he would be born a Squib. What I can tell from looking at my current scans, is that now that Scorpius is out, the curse has latched on to his DNA that is still lingering in her body. Now that he is not there to protect his DNA, the curse is acting like the blood curses we've treated before; where it attacks the foreign blood and leaves the victim's magic intact."

"How is it possible for a fetus to fight off a curse like that?" Lucius asked. "That seems impossible."

"Normally I would agree with you, Lucius. The first few months, it's nothing but a lump of cells," Nikki said. "But remember what I said about DNA coming from the mother and father? This curse was a Black Family curse, and Draco, who provided half of Scorpius' DNA, carries Black family DNA through Narcissa. I think because Scorpius carries Black DNA, he was able to combat his own family's magic. Or maybe it recognised his core as part of the family and didn't attack. Now that he is not there, the curse is working like normal."

"So because Scorpius is biologically mine, it saved his magic?" Draco asked.

"I could be wrong, but I believe so," Nikki confirmed. "I think that had Lucius been the father, the curse would have drained the magic from your son, and Hermione would already be healed."

"How long until she is healed now that Scorpius is here?" Lucius asked.

"His DNA will remain in her for about two months, if I go by what we know from a normal pregnancy. I'm not sure if she will be cured before then or not." Nikki conjured a table, put the parchment she had been using on it, unfolded another piece from her pocket and placed it beside it. "If you look at this scan from today, you will see that it looks different to the one from two weeks ago."

"Uhh," Draco hummed. "They look the same to me."

"Look here," Lucius pointed to a line on the older parchment. "This line has more waves on it than the new scan has."

"Correct," Nikki said. "In a non-cursed person, that line would be straight. When I first did Hermione's scans, this line looked like the Alps, now it looks like ocean waves."

"Will she have to stay here until the curse is gone?" Draco asked.

"I don't think so. I think once her body stabilises she should be able to recover at home. I'll come back to check on her tomorrow. Congratulations, again."

* * *

Lucius watched Nikki walk out of the room and before the door could close, Narcissa, with Scorpius still in her arms, entered.

"How is he?" Lucius asked.

"As perfect as he looks," Narcissa said, handing him his newborn son. "He needs to eat soon. I know Hermione was planning on breastfeeding."

"Can she?" Draco asked. "With all the medication and not being awake?"

"I asked the Healer and he said it's safe. As for not being awake, there are spells that I can use to extract the milk."

"There are spells for that?" Draco asked. "Why?"

"Because it isn't thought 'proper' for a Pureblood woman to have a child latched on to her, but we still want what's best for our children. Aristocratic Muggle women would use wetnurses, but since having anyone less than Pureblood nurse your child was unacceptable, a spell was created."

"Do you think you could show us?" Lucius had never really thought about how Draco was fed as a baby. That was handled by Narcissa and the house-elves.

"First, and this is important, you want to make sure the nipple on the bottle matches Hermione's." Narcissa went through the motions of conjuring a small glass bottle with a rubber nipple. She pulled Hermione's gown down to expose her breast before waving her wand at the bottle so the nipple transfigured to an exact replica of Hermione's. "That way, when she wakes, Scorpius will be able to latch on to her easier. If the nipple is a different size or shape, he might not take to the breast.

"Next, you'll say the incantation _Pectus Lacutrem Extractum,_ and move your wand anticlockwise as you move it towards you, like you're pulling a rope."

Narcissa pointed her wand at Hermione's chest, speaking the incantation and moving her wand. Within seconds, the bottle started to fill. Lucius was reminded of the spell that was permanently on his wine decanter in his study. Everytime it was empty, it would refill from one of the bottles stored on a special rack in the wine cellar.

"You'll want to stop when the bottle is about half full," Narcissa said, flicking her wand to end the spell. "Then you'll do the same thing on the other breast to fill the rest of the bottle. By extracting from both sides, you help stimulate the milk production."

"Isn't that bottle too small?" Draco asked.

"Newborns have very small stomachs so they drink small amounts, but frequently. As Scorpius grows, he'll go longer between feedings, and drink more."

"How do you know when he's hungry?" Lucius felt slightly overwhelmed.

"There are little things to look for." Narcissa hesitated. "I was thinking, while Hermione recovers, I could stay at the Manor. I know Dibby did most of the work with Draco, so I can bring her and she could help out when we need it."

"I don't want house-elves raising my son," Lucius said harshly.

"I know you don't, Lucius. But none of us really know how to do anything, and she does. Dibby can teach us. Unless you suddenly know how to change a nappy?"

"I would love it if you and Dibby could come and help, Mother," Draco added. "That way one of us is always with Hermione and Scorpius."

"Sorry for being short with you, Cissa," Lucius said.

"I understand, you're worried and today has been stressful. Once my beautiful grandson has finished eating, I'll go home and make sure everything is ready for your return to the Manor. I'll send Ditty back with clothes for Scorpius. Should I let Harry and Pansy know?"

"I hadn't even thought of the Potters," Draco admitted.

Lucius was torn. While he knew Hermione thought of Harry as her brother, and they were planning to ask the couple to be Scorpius' godparents, he wasn't sure he wanted them here. Company, even 'family', meant he had to pay attention to them. And right now, he only wanted to focus on his wife and two sons.

"Please notify them," Lucius told Narcissa, "but tell them we will let them know when we are ready for visitors."

"Very well," Narcissa replied. "We'll see if Harry listens."

Narcissa proceeded to show them how to hold, feed, understand when Scorpius was finished eating, and show the new fathers how to burp a newborn before leaving. Once their son was bundled up in his blanket again, Draco held him in his arms. Lucius looked at his oldest son and couldn't help smiling.

"You're already a natural, Draco."

"I don't know what I'm doing and I'm scared shitless," Draco said with a humorless laugh. "Did you feel that way when I was born?"

"I still feel that way, son. I'm not sure parents ever stop feeling that way."

"You know, I'm a little jealous of Scorpius."

"How so?"

"Well, besides that fact that he'll get to suck on Hermione's tits more than I do for the next year—"

"Draco," Lucius said with a sigh, "you are so crass."

"I was kidding, Father. It's just that… well… As a child I always looked up to you and wished you were around more. And Scorpius will get to have that time with you that I didn't." Draco shrugged.

"I know it doesn't change anything, but I am truly sorry for how your mother and I raised you. I never thought going against the status quo was a real possibility, even though sometimes I wanted to."

"I know you're sorry, and logically, I know being jealous of Scorpius isn't rational, but…"

"But you still feel that way."

"I'm a little jealous that you'll be home with him all the time, too."

"Draco, if you don't want to work anymore, you don't have to. I'm sure you've learned enough that you could run the estate by now. And anything you don't know, I'll still be here to teach you. I know Hermione would love it if you were home more, and so would I. It's not like we need the money."

"I've been thinking about what you and Hermione talked about," Draco said. "Starting her own charity. I have a few ideas for things I would love to work on. Do you think she would be interested in starting something together?"

"I think Hermione would love working with you," Lucius answered. "And I think you'd work well together. And I'm happy to help in any way I can."

Their conversation was cut short when Scorpius started crying and neither of them knew what to do. Luckily Draco was able to call Dibby to them. The elf shook her head, clearly amused by how inept the two fathers were. She spent the next twenty minutes showing them how to check if a nappy was dirty, how to change it, and how to fold the blanket so Scorpius was perfectly swaddled.

* * *

One perk of having a private room was that none of the medi-witches complained when they transfigured one of the uncomfortable chairs into a single bed so Draco and Lucius could take turns napping while Hermione was still unconscious. The other one would stay awake, taking care of Scorpius and feeding him when he was hungry. When Lucius was sleeping and it was Draco's turn to change the nappy, he would call Dibby so she would do it for him. He wanted to be a hands on father, but drew the line at poo-filled nappies.

The next morning, Healer Shafiq came and examined Hermione again, letting them know her blood pressure was stabilising, and hence he thought he would be able to take her off the medication that was keeping her in the coma. Narcissa had sent Dibby and Ditty to them a couple of times to make sure they ate and had clean clothes. Lucius had sent a message with Ditty before she left that morning to let the Potters know they were welcome to visit that day.

Lucius had just finished changing Scorpius and handing him to Draco when a light knock sounded on the door and Harry and Pansy entered. Draco smiled at his best friend, her skin glowing and her pregnant belly sticking out. He never thought he'd see the day when Pansy would go out in public pregnant. Most pureblood women stayed inside from the day they found out they were expecting until six weeks after they gave birth. Draco had to admit that Harry Potter had changed Pansy, and in a good way.

"Hello, Draco, Lucius," Pansy whispered. "How are they?"

"He's perfect," Draco answered, watching as Harry walked to Hermione and grabbed her hand. "Hermione is doing better today. The Healer said they may be able to wake her up today or tomorrow."

"Narcissa said her blood pressure had been dangerously high, but her vitals are looking good," Harry said, looking at the numbers flashing above Hermione's head, all of which Draco still didn't understand.

"How can you tell?" Lucius asked.

"In the Muggle world, everytime you go to the doctor they take your vitals: blood pressure, pulse, temperature," Harry explained, pointing at the numbers. "This is her blood pressure. Normal is about one-twenty over eighty. Hermione's is one-forty over ninety. Still high, but not too high. Her temp is thirty-six point six which is normal, as is her pulse."

"I guess you aren't an idiot, Potter," Draco said, smiling. "I stand corrected."

"He's still an idiot most days," Pansy said with a laugh, "but he is clever. Now let me see your son."

"Pansy, meet Scorpius." Draco held his son out to her. "Pansy, meet your godson."

"Godson?" Pansy said excitedly, taking Scorpius in her arms and turning to look at Lucius. "Really?"

"Yes," Lucius confirmed. "We would like it if you both would be his godparents."

"I'm honored," Harry said, moving from Hermione's side to look at Scorpius. "He's cute for a baby that looks like you Draco."

"Just for the record," Draco sneered heatlessly, "I wanted Theo instead of you."

"Don't lie, Draco. You agreed as soon as Hermione mentioned it," Lucius said.

"Thank you for asking us," Pansy said. "We accept."

"There isn't some big pureblood ritual where I have to give you a phial of my blood or anything is there?" Harry asked.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Pansy stared at her husband. "Who asks things like that? Did you do that with Teddy?"

"Well, no." Harry scratched the back of his head. "But your social circle is a lot different than Teddy's family's'."

"Regardless, we only use blood rituals when we're protecting our assets... or being evil." Pansy winked at him.

The Potters stayed for an hour, leaving only after Narcissa had arrived to spend time with her grandson. Draco watched his mother interact with Scorpius and another stab of jealousy shot through him. He had no memories of his mother holding him, or smiling at him. He never doubted his mother's love for him, but seeing this side of Narcissa made him wonder how different life could have been.

Draco shook his head to clear his thoughts. There was nothing he could do to change how he'd been raised. And he didn't want to hold the cold environment he grew up in against his parents. They'd done the best they could, considering the way they themselves were raised. All he could do was make sure that Scorpius and any other children they had were raised in a home full of love and affection. Lucius felt the same way, and Draco didn't think that would be a problem with Hermione by their side. Their witch never shied away from showing how much she cared for people. Now if only she would wake up.

* * *

It was late afternoon, two days after Hermione gave birth, when Healer Shafiq came into the room and after running through all the tests, decided it was time to stop giving Hermione the medication that was keeping her asleep. Lucius watched as he removed a couple of bags that were hanging from the metal stand next to her, leaving only the ones supplying her with fluids. Setting some monitoring charms around her that would alert the healer of when she awoke, he left the room after informing them it would take a few hours for the medication to leave her system and for her to wake up.

When four hours had passed and she still hadn't woken up, the healer returned and scanned her again. All of the medication had left her blood, but he wasn't too worried she wasn't awake, letting them know that sometimes people slept for a while on their own after being sedated for so long. He was pleased that she had not had any seizures and her vitals appeared to be stable.

When eight hours had passed without any movement from Hermione, Lucius could tell Healer Shafiq was starting to become worried, despite the fact he told them it was fine and he would be back in another four hours. When he returned, more than twelve hours had passed and Hermione had not moved at all. Lucius could see no change in her appearance, no matter how hard he looked.

"Why isn't she awake yet?" Lucius asked.

"I'm not sure," Healer Shafiq answered honestly. "It isn't the medication anymore so it must be something to do with the curse. Let me call Nikki here to run more scans."

Draco gave him a worried look as they waited for the curse specialist to arrive, with Scorpius cradled in his arms. Lucius didn't need to be a mind reader to know what Draco was thinking. What if she never wakes up? Will our son ever know his mother? His thoughts circled around his head, getting darker with each passing minute, until Nikki arrived.

"Let's see how our girl is doing today," Nikki said, starting to run her scans.

Lucius watched as her wand moved in a now familiar pattern and the parchment next to her filled with the details of the curse. He had only looked at them a few times, but even he could see that something was different – wrong – about the scans in contrast to the ones she had done yesterday. Nikki stopped and looked over her parchment before pulling what he knew to be yesterday's scan from her pocket to compare them.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure why, but it appears she's getting worse, not better," Nikki answered.

"Do you think it's because we took her off the medication?" Lucius demanded.

"I don't think so. A muggle drug shouldn't have affected her ability to fight this at all. But, you can see from the picture, the waves are larger than they were yesterday."

"What can we do?" Draco pleaded.

"Mr Mal- Draco, Lucius. I don't think there is anything we can do. If he was older, we could try a blood transfusion from Scorpius, but he's much too young to even attempt it. I think this is something Hermione will have to fight from within."

Lucius and Draco sat staring at each other as Nikki left the room. Lucius knew he should offer words of comfort to his son, but he couldn't think of any. It felt like someone had punched a hole through his heart. He hadn't realised how much he had counted on Hermione waking back up until now.

Standing, he went to his wife and took her hand in his. It looked so small and was cool to the touch. So different from the woman he loved that radiated warmth, even on days when she was feeling sick and run down. Seeing her like this, tubes in her arms, surrounded by hospital walls, wasn't natural.

"Her pulse and temperature have gone down since this morning," Draco said, interrupting his thoughts. Lucius hadn't realised his son had even moved to stand next to him.

"What do we do, Draco?" Lucius asked.

"I think we should take her home. Maybe she will heal better if she's surrounded by things she loves. Like the library."

"But the healers are here if something happens."

"I think Nikki is right, Father. If Hermione is going to beat this, she has to do it on her own. And I think the best place for her is at home. Plus the elves can get the healer to us in seconds if we need them."

"You're probably right," Lucius agreed.

He wasn't willing to say it out loud, but if something happened and Hermione didn't survive, he didn't want her last days to be in a hospital room. Draco was right, she should be surrounded by her family and the home she loved. Maybe the smell of the library could penetrate her brain and help her fight.

"I'll go and talk to the healers," Draco said, handing him Scorpius and walking out of the room.

Lucius moved to sit on the spare bed and looked at his newborn son. He didn't try to fight the tears that started to run down his cheeks and couldn't help but think that life was unfair sometimes. Lucius was frustrated that he had finally found a woman that he truly loved, one he wanted to spend his life with and now the fates, the fickle whores, were taking her away from him. As Scorpius stirred in his blankets, the tears came faster as Lucius thought about his child growing up without his mother. Life without Hermione would be like living a life with no sun. There would be no warmth, no happiness. What was the point of the love they had given each other if she wasn't here anymore?

"I love you," Draco said, wrapping his arms around Lucius and Scorpius. He hadn't heard him return. "We will get through this, Father. I don't know how, but we have to be strong for each other. For Scorpius."

Lucius nodded. He felt Draco's magic touch his face as his tears were dried and his sinuses cleared.

"What did the healer say?" Lucius asked.

"He said he thought it was a good idea." Draco put his hand on Lucius' shoulder. "That she wouldn't want us spending the end of her life in a hospital."

"He doesn't think there is hope?"

Lucius felt his heart break into a million pieces. The only thing that held him together was the weight of Scorpius in his arms, and Draco holding onto his shoulder.

"He said we should prepare ourselves as much as possible because he doesn't think she'll last the week."

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you so much for your response to last week's chapter. I loved every review**_—_**even the ones that yelled at me. **_

_**Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**_


	20. Little Snake

Draco was on edge. They had brought Hermione home earlier in the day and since then, the house had been full of people. He was currently in the sitting room with his father, son, and mother. After deciding to bring Hermione home for the remainder of her time, Lucius had called Ditty and Dibby to the hospital to ask them to set up a bed for Hermione in the library, notify Narcissa, and take all their belongings home.

By the time they had arrived home, the normal sofas that sat in the middle of the library were gone, replaced by a large bed and soft chairs around it. A cot for Scorpius was nearby, as well as a changing table. Narcissa was talking to Dotty, asking for tea to be sent up.

Lucius had placed Hermione in the middle of the bed and Draco felt a stab of pain as he took in how frail she looked. Her health was diminishing before his eyes. It had been his mother who suggested they let the Potters and Weasleys know what was happening and give them the chance to come and say goodbye. Draco had started to argue with her, he didn't want to give up any of the time he had left with his wife. It wasn't until Lucius had placed his hand on Draco's shoulder and told him that Hermione's family deserved the chance to see her that he'd relented.

They had arrived en masse, Ron being the only one missing from the family. He was in Brazil on holiday with his boyfriend and they hadn't been able to get hold of him. The Weaselys had been in the Manor for the last two hours, and Draco was ready to kick them out. As he stood to walk towards the library, the sitting room door opened and Pansy walked in. The glow she'd had just the day before seemed to have left her. Her eyes were red and swollen and Draco could see the wetness on her cheeks.

"The Weasleys have left," Pansy said. "Molly and Arthur wanted me to express their gratitude for letting them come and say goodbye."

"Has Harry left as well?" Narcissa asked.

"No, he's still in with Hermione. He…" Pansy choked back a sob before continuing. "He didn't want to leave her alone."

Narcissa moved to pull Pansy into her arms as tears started to fall from both of their eyes. Draco stood in shock. He had never seen such emotion from either of these women and felt like he was intruding on their shared pain.

"I'm sorry, Draco and Lucius. I know I'm being selfish… Your pain is so much worse than mine, but it feels like I'm losing my sister. And I don't know how to help you, or Harry. And—"

Her voice choked off in a sob and Narcissa squeezed her tighter. Lucius stood, walked over to the two women and pulled Pansy from Narcissa into his arms.

"Just because our pain is different, doesn't mean your pain doesn't matter," Lucius whispered. "You and Harry are just as much her family as everyone else in this room. Let's go back in there."

Draco leaned down and picked Scorpius up from the cot he was napping in and carried him as they made their way to the library. The group stopped as they saw Harry lying in bed next to Hermione, holding her hand. He was talking quietly to her, but the sound traveled in the quiet room.

"Hermione, I need you to fight this. I can't do this without you," Harry's voice broke. "You need to be here to help me be a good father, and tell me exactly why I'm wrong when I piss off Pansy. And how am I going to know what to buy her on Valentine's Day without you here to tell me?

"We're supposed to raise our children together. Remember how you promised me that we could teach them how to use the map and cloak to get into the kitchens? I don't want to do that without you. Please fight. You kept me alive for seven years, so I know you can keep yourself alive.

"Please…" Harry begged, and Draco felt his own tears start to fall. "Don't leave me, Hermione. Everyone I have loved has left me and I can't handle it if you leave me too."

Pansy broke away from their group and moved to take Harry off the bed and into her arms. Draco pulled Scorpius closer to his chest to help him hold back his sobs. His mother's movement caught his eye and he turned to see her holding Lucius as he cried into her hair.

Draco's mind went back through the last few years and thought about how much death the Manor had seen. There had been Muggleborns killed by Voldemort, people eaten by the horrid snake, and Death Eaters that were killed by other followers when their loyalty waivered. Not one of those deaths had caused a single tear to be shed in this house. Instead, the bodies had been removed and life continued on moments later.

But Hermione was different. The strong woman he was lucky enough to be married to was different. She had been the only Muggleborn to have been tortured on these grounds who had lived to talk about it. She had screamed, cried, and bled here. But Hermione had also found love in this house. They had been married, fallen in love, and she had saved him and Lucius in the Manor. And because of that, tears were flowing. Life would continue on, but it would never be the same as it had been before Hermione Granger entered.

The trance on the room was broken by Scorpius starting to wail. Draco tried to rock him back and forth and rub his back, but he continued to cry. Narcissa stepped away from Lucius and reached for her grandson.

"It's okay, sweet boy. We'll take care of you," Narcissa cooed. "Are you hungry?"

Draco watched as she placed a knuckle in Scorpius' mouth and he started to suckle, his wails cutting off. Narcissa moved towards Hermione and extracted her milk before sitting next to her to feed Scorpius. Harry and Pansy moved off the bed and sat in the chairs nearby and Draco and Lucius moved to do the same, everyone staying quiet as Narcissa took care of his son.

"Scorpius looks so much like you did at this age," Narcissa said, breaking the silence. "You didn't have quite as much hair and you didn't look this healthy, but everything else is the same."

"Draco wasn't a healthy baby?" Harry asked.

"No," Lucius confirmed. "He was sick for the first few years. But between private healers and Severus, he pulled through."

"He had," Pansy paused as if searching for the right words, "a _delicate constitution_ until we were about eight."

"I wasn't _delicate_, Pansy," Draco argued. "I had a weak immune system. And I didn't like people touching me, or trying to kiss me like you did every time you came over."

"You tried to kiss Draco?" Harry asked, a small smile spreading on his face.

"All the time," Lucius said. "I remember one time, Draco and Pansy must have been four or five. We had the Parkinsons over and Draco, who normally played in his room when we had friends over, came running in the room screaming about Pansy.

"Evidently, she had wanted to play 'mummy and daddy' with Draco and had taken her clothes off before trying to hug and kiss him."

"Draco was terrified," Narcissa said, laughing. "The Parkinsons were so embarrassed and when they tried to talk to Pansy about it, she told them she was just trying to do what they had been doing the night before."

"I don't think Narcissa and I have ever seen her parents look so shocked."

"They look away my dolls for a whole week," Pansy added with a small laugh. "I had forgotten about that. I thought people had to hug naked in order to be family."

"Oh!" Narcissa exclaimed and everyone turned to look at her.

"What?" Draco asked.

"What Pansy said just reminded me of something. When you were first born, Draco, you were a few weeks early and really sick. We didn't think you would live through the week. The medi-witch who was in the room when you were born was Muggleborn, though we didn't know it at the time. When she saw how sick you were, she recommended something she had learned in what she called 'hybrid training'.

"I learned later that she was raised by a Muggle midwife and she used to help her during deliveries. She told me that skin to skin contact between the baby and the mother can help them both heal after birth. Within an hour of you being held against my skin you started to look healthier. I held you like that for two hours a day until you were no longer at risk of dying."

"Do you think that would help Hermione?" Lucius asked. "You said the medi-witch told you it helped the mother and child heal."

"I think it's worth trying," Draco said. "It can't do any harm, right?"

As Narcissa moved over to the changing table to put a fresh nappy on Scorpius, Draco went to get Hermione ready. He placed a couple of pillows behind her and propped her up slightly. The elves had bathed her and placed her in a fresh gown, so he loosened the ties, unsnapped her arms, and slid it down to her waist.

"Put him on her chest, Draco," Narcissa instructed. "Facing her, yes like that."

Draco placed Scorpius flat on Hermione's chest. Then he climbed onto the bed to lie down next to her, and rolled onto his side so he could place his hand on his son's back and hold him there. He noticed Scorpius visibly relax as he snuggled against his mum. He pulled Hermione's blankets up to keep them both warm.

"Look at that," Harry said a few minutes later, pointing to the numbers above Hermione's head. "Her pulse has increased by three beats per minute and her temperature has gone up. Not by much, but it's something."

"Maybe if he stays there long enough he can heal Hermione," Pansy said, hope in her voice.

"Do you think we could do this all night?" Lucius asked. "Except when it's time to feed and change him."

"You'll want to be careful and make sure his airwaves aren't blocked, but the elves can help with that," Narcissa said. "And if you and Draco lay beside her, he won't roll off."

"Why don't Harry, Narcissa, and I go and eat dinner, and we'll come and check on you in a few hours?" Pansy said.

"That would be great," Draco told her. "Thanks Pans."

* * *

Lucius and Draco had spent all night with a mostly naked Scorpius and Hermione between them. Both fathers kept a hand on the baby's back to make sure he was secure. They only removed him from Hermione's chest when it was time to feed and change him. Narcissa, Harry, and Pansy had refused to leave when Lucius suggested they get some rest. Instead, the chairs in the room had been transfigured into beds so the library now resembled a dorm room.

As the sun rose, Scorpius woke the room up with his loud cries. Pansy lifted him from the bed and cradled him as Draco performed the spells to extract Hermione's milk. Lucius watched as Pansy fed Scorpius and couldn't help but think that they had made the right choice when asking her to be godmother. For someone that had been such a self-centered, spoiled child, Lucius thought that Pansy had grown into a wonderful adult.

"Harry, why don't you change his nappy this time?" Pansy suggested to her husband. "The practice will be good for you."

"I'll help you," Narcissa said, walking to the changing table. "Lay him down here. Then you take the old nappy off, lift him up by his ankles, and cast a gentle cleaning charm on him. Once he's clean, slip the new nappy under him, fold it around him, and cast a sticking charm on the sides. Then vanish the old nappy."

"Seems easy enough," Harry said, talking himself through the steps as he took them. "Scorpius is lying down. Now take the dirty nappy off." He waved his wand at the sides of the nappy. "Unstick left side, unstick right side. Pull nappy off. There we go, nappy is off." Harry placed the soiled nappy to the side before grasping Scorpius by the ankles.

"Cast a gentl- AHHHHH!" Harry screamed as Scorpius started to pee, the stream hitting his godfather on the chin.

The room was silent for a moment before Draco started laughing and everyone except Harry joined in. Lucius had read in Hermione's pregnancy books that babies often urinate when the nappy was removed and the cool air hit their privates. They had warned that due to the position of a boy's penis, parents should expect to get peed on if they weren't careful.

"Hey Potter," Draco said between his laughs, "looks like you caught the _golden piss_ this time."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry growled out. "I hate you, and your son is an arsehole."

"Harry, you can't call babies arseholes," Pansy chastised him. "He didn't mean to."

"This is why elves be changing nappies," Dibby said as she walked in the library and over to the changing table, vanishing the mess. "We's be knowing to cover the bits so we don't be getting sprayed."

"Pansy, we're getting a new elf. Kreacher is too old to do it, and I'm not getting hit in the face with urine again."

"Harry," Lucius called, "there are bathrooms upstairs if you'd like to bathe. Pansy can show you where."

"Come on, husband," Pansy said. "I'll show you where I used to run around naked."

As the Potters left, Narcissa finished changing Scorpius and brought him back to the bed to snuggle with Hermione. Lucius took a moment to look at his ex-wife. He couldn't put into words how grateful he was for all of the love and support she'd given the last few months. Not just towards Draco and Hermione, but towards himself as well. Their divorce had been amicable, with both hoping to find and marry someone they loved, but he'd never imagined Narcissa as playing a large part in his life after she moved out. Now he didn't know how he would have made it through the last four days without her. Reaching out, he grabbed her hand gently.

"Thank you, Narcissa. For everything."

"I would do anything for my family," Narcissa said. "And that includes you, Lucius. Always."

* * *

Lucius, Draco, Narcissa, Pansy, and Harry had just finished lunch when Nikki was shown into the library. Lucius rose from his place on the bed beside Hermione to greet her. He hadn't been expecting to see her today. When they'd spoken before Hermione had been removed from the hospital he didn't remember making arrangements for her to visit today.

"Hello, Nikki."

"Hello, Lucius," she greeted him. "Narcissa sent me an owl letting me know that Hermione had shown some signs of improvement. I wanted to run some scans to see how she's doing today."

"Of course." Lucius led her towards the bed in the middle of the room. "As you can see we've been giving Hermione and Scorpius skin to skin time. Narcissa learned when Draco was a baby that it can help the child and mother heal. Since we've been doing it, her pulse has increased by ten beats per minute and her temperature is closer to the normal range."

"That's wonderful. Let's see what her body is saying." They watched as Nikki did her normal scans. "There is improvement from the last time I saw her, but not much. It's obvious that having Scorpius on her has helped, but I wonder if I could try something else.

"There's a spell that will let us see Hemione's magic. It takes a lot of energy out of me so I normally don't do it. But I think if we could see how she reacts when we place Scorpius on her, we might be able to see if there's anything else that will help."

"If you think you're up to it," Draco said.

"I haven't cast much magic today so I should be fine. I'll need you to remove Scorpius from her and move back from the bed so I get an accurate reading."

Lucius picked Scorpius up and snuggled him to his chest. It was almost time for him to eat and he was starting to fuss. Everyone watched as Nikki cast a spell on Hermione and a projection of her body hovered above the bed, lit up in shades of black, yellow, green, and blue. The majority of her body seemed to be black, but her head was yellow and her chest and pelvis were mostly blue. There was a ring of green that made up the outer edge of her scan.

"In a healthy female we normally see her magic as green, with the head being slightly more yellow, and the heart and pelvis being slightly more blue. Looking at Hermione, we see her yellow, or intellectual magic, is mostly confined to her brain, and her female magic is concentrated on her heart and pelvis. After a woman first gives birth, we find that her coloring is normally a lot bluer than normal because she is so focused on those magics."

"What does the black mean?" Lucius asked.

"The black is the curse that is trying to attack her magic. It appears that Hermione's magic is protecting her mind, heart, and reproductive organs. It's strange though," Nikki paused. "A man's magic is red. I expected to see some red or at least orange because she should still have some of Scorpius' magic lingering in her body.

"I wonder if the curse has already depleted it or he didn't leave enough in there to feed the curse. Lucius, place Scorpius back on her and let's see if anything changes, but try not to touch her."

Lucius moved onto the bed; he was careful to stay away from Hermione's skin as he lay Scorpius on her. Scorpius was starting to fuss more, so Lucius rubbed his back slightly as he looked back up at the projection. He couldn't tell if it was the new angle, but the black in Hermione's body seemed to turn lighter and almost brown.

"The contact with Scorpius is doing something. The black is trying to turn green, that is why we're seeing the color change. It's as if, when she feels Scorpius, her ability to fight the magic is stronger."

Scorpius was starting to cry now that his feeding time had passed. Lucius could see his bent knees pushing against Hermione's stomach as he moved, searching for food. They would need to feed his son soon, but he didn't want to interrupt the scan.

"Look at that," Harry said. "Now that he is crying, the blue is getting deeper and is spreading."

"That's her magic trying to reach out and sooth her child," Nikki explained.

As Scorpius continued to cry, Lucius noticed he was moving closer to Hermione's nipple. It was like he instinctively knew that is where the food was. His mouth was less than an inch from her breast, and Lucius could see milk starting to drip.

"We may need to stop," Lucius said. "Scorpius is about to latch on to her and I don't think Hermione is strong enough to feed him."

As he moved to lift his son off Hermione, Narcissa spoke.

"Wait." She turned to Nikki. "You said her mother's magic is trying to reach out to him? What if he is trying to reach out to her? Lucius and Draco told me about Scorpius' family magic protecting him before. What if he still can?"

"How?" Draco asked.

"I've read a lot about mother's magic since Hermione first came to me. It was something Bella was obsessed with when she was first married. She found out soon after she wed that she couldn't have children and our mother used to tell her she wasn't 'womanly enough' for her female magic to allow her to have children. That is why I wasn't surprised when she created this curse.

"I think that, in her twisted head, Bella didn't believe a Muggleborn would even survive long enough to get pregnant because if _her _female magic wasn't strong enough to have children, there was no way a Muggleborn could. It was just a way to give the afflicted hope before killing them.

"There is a lot of speculation around the mother's milk and that it contains some of her magic, and that when a baby feeds some of their magic travels back into the mother. That is why when a woman who breastfeeds instead of extracting might notice a change in colour or smell of her milk when the baby is sick. Her body changes to give the child what it needs."

"So you think that if Scorpius latches on, he might give Hermione more of his magic and help her?" Pansy asked, coming to stand closer to Narcissa.

"I think it's worth testing," Nikki said. "And nursing won't hurt Hermione any more than the extracing spell does."

Lucius could see Nikki was getting tired from holding the spell and used his free hand to help guide Hermione's nipple into his mouth. Narcissa must have been right about transfiguring the nipples on the bottle because Scorpius latched on instantly. Being so close to Hermione, he could feel her body relax as Scorpius sucked.

"Look," Narcissa called quietly but urgently, pointing to the scan.

As Scorpius continued to suck, the blue that surrounded Hermione's chest started to turn purple. The longer he stayed on, the redder the purple became until a mass of red broke away from the blue completely and was surrounded by black. Lucius watched in awe as the black seemed to move away from the edges of her body, concentrating more on the red magic. Suddenly the projection blinked out of sight.

"Sorry," Nikki said, "I couldn't hold it anymore."

"Can you teach it to me?" Draco asked.

Their voices were being tuned out of Lucius' awareness as he watched Hermione feed their son. It was something he had never experienced before and, once again, he couldn't help but feel that he and Narcissa had been deprived of sharing something beautiful with Draco by following the Pureblood way. A child getting nourishment from its mother was the most magical thing he had seen in his life. Scorpius gave a large yawn, and Hermione's nipple fell from his lips.

"You'll want to burp him then try to attach him to the other side," Narcissa said quietly.

Lucius hadn't even noticed that she had moved to sit on the other side of the bed. He lifted Scorpius and placed him over his shoulder, rubbing his back.

"We missed out on so much, Narcissa. We should have done this with Draco."

"I know. But now we have a second chance. You as a father, and me as a grandmother. It will be better with your children now because we've learned from our mistakes."

Scorpius let out a burp and interrupted the moment between them. Lucius placed him back on Hermione and helped his son latch on to her other breast. The room was quiet except for Scorpius' little sucking noises. When he was done, Lucius removed him from Hermione again and moved to burp and change him.

"Let's see how she is now," Nikki said. "Draco, are you ready?"

Draco moved his wand in the same pattern Nikki had, and the projection reappeared above the bed. A cluster of Scorpius' red magic was slowly being surrounded by black.

"This is excellent," Nikki said.

"It looks the same to me," Harry said. "Except the red is being absorbed by the black."

"Look at the edges of the projection. The green is thicker than it was before, and now her fingers and toes are completely free from the curse."

"So you think her breastfeeding is helping?" Lucius asked.

"It appears to be," Nikki said. "I want to come back tomorrow and check on her again. Draco, now that you know how to do the scan, I would like it if you could do it before and after each feeding and take notes so we can see if there's any improvement."

"No problem," Draco agreed, cancelling the projection.

"I'll see you tomorrow, but reach out to me if anything changes."

"Mother." Draco's voice was thick with emotion. "I think you saved her."

"It was just an idea," Narcissa said, moving to hug her son.

"A bloody brilliant idea," Harry said.

* * *

With the help of Lucius and Narcissa, Scorpius latched on to feed every two hours throughout the rest of the day. He had just woken the room up for his six a.m. feeding and Draco yawned as he cracked his neck. He had been casting the projection with each feeding and could feel the effects of it draining him.

Draco didn't complain though because with each feeding, the black was shrinking. The last time they had looked, Hermione's arms and legs were free of the curse. At Lucius' nod, Draco cast the spell again while Pansy took notes on the changes from the last feeding. He tried to keep his heart protected, but Draco couldn't help the rush of hope he felt each time he saw the green taking over her body.

"She's improved so much," Pansy spoke quietly as Draco cancelled the charm. "I think she'll wake up soon."

"I hope so," Draco said. "You know, you and Harry can head home now that she's improving. Sleep in your own bed. You need to be taking care of yourself and that baby."

"You know Harry won't leave her, and I don't want to either. Plus, it's not like these beds aren't comfortable." Pansy gestured to the beds around them. "And my little snake is perfectly healthy."

"Little snake? You know I don't need to know what you've nicknamed Potter's dick, Pans."

"Ha ha, Draco. That is what I call our baby since we don't know what we're having."

"I can't believe you don't want to find out."

"I want to be surprised. As long as it's healthy and a future Slytherin, that's all I care about."

"You think the child of _Harry Potter, _The Prince of Gryffindor, is going to spawn a Slytherin?" Draco said incredulously.

"Prince? Really Draco?" Pansy sneered at him before laughing. "Try the Emperor."

"Thank you for that vote of confidence, love," Harry said as he moved to stand by them. "And Draco," Harry leaned forward and pretended to whisper, "the hat almost put me in Slytherin."

"Really?" Narcissa asked. She was standing near the bed whilst Lucius held Scorpius to Hermione. Draco and Lucius' eyes met and they shared a thought: _Slytherin would have eaten him alive._

"Sorry, Harry," Lucius said, "but are you sure?"

"Yup. But I asked it to put me in Gryffindor because I'd already met this pompous little prick named Draco who was sorted into Slytherin and I didn't want to be in the same house as him."

The room filled with laughter as Harry told his story. Everyone could clearly remember what Draco had been like at eleven years old.

"Lucius?" The room fell silent at the sound of the cracked voice. "Draco?"

"Hermione," Lucius gasped. "You're awake."

* * *

_**A/N: My days of torturing you are over! Let me know what you thought!**_

_**All the thanks in the world to PotionChemist and SmithAndBarrowman for the lifesaving breastfeeding idea!**_


	21. Awake

Hermione was disoriented. Her eyes were closed and she couldn't seem to open them. Everything was silent. She tried to take a mental stock of her body. She seemed to be lying down, even though the last thing she remembered was sitting in the shower as Lucius washed her hair. There was a weight on her chest, but it wasn't heavy. It almost felt like Crookshanks was sleeping on her. _That can't be right. Crooks has lived at the Burrow since we went on the run. _

Hermione felt a slight tug on her right breast. It almost felt like someone was sucking on it, but it didn't feel like the rough way Lucius did it, or the enthusiastic way Draco did. With each suck, she felt her uterus contract like she had just experienced an orgasm, but without the pleasure or wetness she normally felt.

Noises seemed to float towards her. The words weren't clear, but she could tell they belonged to her family. Draco; the boy that had grown from school annoyance, to friend, to husband. Harry and Pansy; her brother, and his wife who was the sister she never had. Narcissa; her mother-in-law who was like a second mother. Lucius; the man that she had stood up to as a child but now stood beside her, her husband. Little grunts seemed to grow louder to her as the sound of her family laughing faded into the background.

Hermione tried to open her eyes again and blinked to bring the room into focus. She seemed to be slightly sitting up in bed but in the library. The sucking on her breast continued and she glanced down to see a child with blond curls attached to her. _This is the strangest dream I've ever had. But I hope my baby boy looks like this when he's born. _A hand moved on the child's back and she saw that Lucius was lying next to her.

"Lucius?" Hermione's voice cracked and her throat felt dry. "Draco?"

"Hermione?" Lucius' voice was rich with shock. "You're awake."

"Awake?"

"My dear girl, you need water," Narcissa said, walking towards her and conjuring a glass of water.

Hermione took the glass and drank deeply. The room around her was coming in and out of focus. Harry, Pansy, and Draco moved towards her in slow motion. She tried to speak, but her mouth wouldn't work anymore. Her eyes grew heavy and the world went black.

* * *

"Nikki, please come in," Lucius said.

"Have there been any changes?" Nikki asked, reaching out for the notes Pansy had been taking.

"Yes. Her projection is mostly green now, and she has woken up during the last three feedings."

"She's been awake?"

Lucius could hear the excitement and hope in Nikki's voice. It sounded like he felt. Like Hermione was going to recover and come back to them, back to him and Draco at any moment. The first time she had spoken, he thought his heart was going to burst from excitement, for it only to be stepped on when she'd dropped the glass of water and her eyes had closed again. The last two times she had stayed awake for less than a minute before sleeping once more.

"Yes," Lucius confirmed. "For a minute or so."

"That is wonderful. Let me run my scans."

The room was quiet as Nikki did her scans and studied the parchment before her. She stayed quiet when she finished before waving her wand and Hermione's magic was projected before them. Her body was a brilliant green, fading towards yellow around her brain, and her chest and pelvis a bright blue. A small cluster of black still lingered where her belly button would be, but nowhere else.

"Everything looks wonderful," Nikki said at last. "I can still see remnants of the curse, but it's almost gone. I think one or two more feedings and she will be free from it."

"Do you think it will take time for her to recover?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure. Her magic is intact, except for the black spot you can see. Physically, I think you would want Healer Shafiq to check her over."

"Thank you, Nikki," Lucius said. "For everything you have done for us."

"Hermione has become a dear friend to me since we met. I'm so happy that she's recovering. I wouldn't wish her curse on anyone, and I'm glad to see that she'll no longer be suffering." Nikki canceled her charm and packed her parchment away. "If she doesn't fully wake up by tomorrow, send me an owl and I'll come over. Once she is feeling better, I would like to see her again and make sure she is fully recovered. Please have her contact me."

* * *

Hermione had woken up and fallen back to sleep two more times since Nikki had scanned her. Draco cast the projection on each occasion and both times her body was clear of the curse. Narcissa had suggested that her body was just tired from her magic trying to heal, but Draco was concerned and he knew Lucius was too.

Now that Hermione was clear of the curse, they didn't think that they needed to continue skin to skin contact as much, so Pansy was currently walking around the library showing Scorpius all her favorite books. Harry and Lucius were playing chess and Harry kept cursing every time Lucius captured one of his pieces, which was often. Draco and Narcissa were discussing the letter he had just received from Blaise. Evidently, Ginny Weasley was as fertile as her mother because they just found out she was about two months along.

"Healer Shafiq is here to see you, Masters," Ditty announced as she led the healer into the library.

"Thank you, Ditty," Lucius said, standing up from the chess table. "Hello, Healer. Thank you for coming today."

"I was speaking to Nikki as your letter arrived. It sounds like Hermione has made great progress. Narcissa," Healer Shafiq walked towards her, "your idea about breastfeeding was brilliant. I never would have thought to try it. I think you saved your daughter-in-law's life."

"I'm just thankful it worked," Narcissa responded. "Hermione means a great deal to me."

"Well, let's see how she's doing and what our next steps are."

Healer Shafiq ran his wand over Hermione, making notes every few moments as he deciphered the readings. Draco tried to read what he was writing but the penmanship was so bad he couldn't make any words out.

"Hermione has a few things that need to be addressed," the healer said after his scans were complete. "She is dehydrated and in need of calories. Both of these are to be expected since she is breastfeeding and we stopped giving her fluids. She is physically exhausted from her magic trying to fight the curse and heal her body, so I believe she will sleep more than usual the next few days. There is some physical damage from her pre-eclampsia as well as in her uterus, caused by the portkey we used to remove Scorpius."

"Is the damage permanent?" Draco asked.

"I don't think so. I could see it when she was still in the hospital and tried to heal her, but as you will remember, her body wasn't responding to magic. With your consent, I can give her potions to take care of her dietary needs and liver damage, and a few spells will heal her uterus as well."

They watched as the healer cast several spells on Hermione and used his wand to force Hermione's unconscious body to swallow the potions. Within moments, Draco could already see her colouring return to normal, and she went from looking sick and comatose to looking like she was just taking a nap. The room stayed quiet until the healer had packed the used vials back into his bag and pulled out a few more, which he set on the table beside the bed.

"I have healed everything now. These potions are nutrition draughts. If Hermione is able to eat normal meals, she doesn't need to take them, but if she can't, please give her one twice a day. Breastfeeding takes a lot out of the mother and it's important she is getting enough food in to keep her and Scorpius healthy.

"I think she'll start to wake up and stay awake longer throughout today," Healer Shafiq said as he moved to shake Draco and Lucius' hands. "I'll come back tomorrow, but let me know if anything changes before then."

"Thank you for coming over, Healer," Draco said.

"Yes," Lucius agreed. "Thank you for all your work."

* * *

Hermione felt herself wake up but she kept her eyes closed. The last few times she had awoken, the scene around had been the same. Her family around her bed, a blond baby on her chest that seemed to be breastfeeding, and the sense that her insides were empty. The baby didn't seem to be lying on her at the moment, but she still felt the hollowness inside her and could hear her family talking nearby.

Pansy and Narcissa were talking about going shopping for new clothes as soon as Pansy gave birth, Lucius was speaking but his voice was so low she couldn't make out the words, and Harry was arguing with Draco over who Hermione loved more. Hermione would have to inform her brother that, as much as she loved him, Draco was higher on the totem pole now.

Hermione opened her eyes. She was still on the bed in the library. Lucius was now holding the child in his arms, rocking him back and forth a few feet from her. The hole in Hermione's lower belly contracted and she looked down to see that her once pregnant belly was now flat - well not completely flat, but much smaller.

"Did I give birth?" Hermione asked, eyes still on Lucius.

"Yes, you did," Lucius answered her, moving closer. "Would you like to meet our son?"

"We'll give you some privacy," Narcissa said, standing up and ushering Harry and Pansy out of the room.

Draco moved to sit on the bed next to her and pulled her into her arms. Hermione snuggled against him and breathed in the smell of his cologne. Lucius joined them on her other side and Hermione held out her arms for the small child. He was awake and she looked into his light grey eyes.

"Lucius," Hermione said, running her finger down her son's nose. "He has your eyes."

"He does. Draco's were that colour when he was born too, but darkened over the first year."

"What did you name him?"

"Scorpius Hyperion," Draco answered. "Lucius said you told him you liked the names just before you gave birth."

"I love it. What happened?" Hermione asked, turning to Lucius. "I don't remember anything past you washing my hair."

"You passed out in the shower," Lucius told her.

Hermione listened in shock as Lucius explained the events of the last few days to her, with Draco filling in gaps occasionally. Her eyes, blurred with tears, stayed locked on Scorpius as they spoke. This tiny little human had saved her life. Not just in the womb, but afterwards as well. Hermione couldn't help but think about what she knew of the story of the Scorpius constellation as she studied her son. When the animals of the earth were threatened by Orion, Artemis sent the scorpion to kill him, saving the creatures from harm, before Zeus immortalised him in the heavens. And now her own Scorpius had saved _her _from death.

"My sweet boy," Hermione cooed at her son. "Already so strong."

"Healer Shafiq said it's rare for an unborn child to produce magic like he did," Lucius said. "I think our son is going to be very powerful."

"Just like Armand predicted all those months ago when he told us we needed to get married," Draco added.

Hermione spent the rest of the day holding her son, only giving him up when it was time to change him or when she needed to eat, or to use the loo. The library was returned to its normal state and she sat curled up on one of the sofas between her husbands talking with Harry, Pansy, and Narcissa. Now that she was awake, the Potters had returned home, promising to update the Weasleys on her progress and visit again soon. Narcissa stood to leave as well, but Hermione begged her to stay for a few more days.

* * *

_**A/N: She's fully awake and enjoying baby snuggles! Let me know what you thought!**_


	22. Alone Time

"Get dressed, Otterpop," Draco said as he walked into the bathroom. "We're going out."

Hermione had just stepped out of the shower even though it was a little after noon. She'd almost finished feeding Scorpius when he'd decided to leave a nice present all over her hair and back. She had handed her son to Draco and went back to bathe again.

"Where's Scorpius?" Hermione asked.

"He is with his father, and I'm about to take his mother on a date. Now get dressed so we can go."

"Draco, he's only a month old. It's too soon for me to leave him."

"No it isn't," Draco protested. "Lucius knows what he's doing, and the elves are here to help if he needs it. Which he won't. And if he gets really desperate, he'll call Molly Weasley."

"I wasn't questioning Lucius' ability to be a parent," Hermione defended. "It just seems too soon to go anywhere without him. And what if he gets hungry?"

"You'll always think it's too soon, no matter how long it's been. And you know as well as I do that we have enough of your milk saved that you could be gone a week and he would be fine."

"But-"

"No buts, Hermione. It's Valentine's Day and I want to take my sexy wife out to lunch. And later, if you're up for it, I want to make love to you until your eyes cross."

"I forgot it was Valentine's Day," Hermione admitted. "But shouldn't Lucius be coming with us to celebrate?"

"This is his gift to us. Please accept it," Draco pleaded.

"Alright, Husband. Let's go out to lunch."

* * *

"Thank you for getting me out of the house, Draco," Hermione said as they stood up from their table.

Draco had taken her out to _Charlie's_, a restaurant in the historic Brown's Hotel in Mayfair. Today was the first time she had left the Manor in a month and it felt good to be out of the house. Even if she missed Scorpius and Lucius.

"Thank _you _for coming with me." Draco took her hand.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked. Instead of heading towards the main doors, Draco was directing her through the lobby, past the reception desk, and stopped in front of the lifts.

"I booked us a room. I thought it would be nice to spend some time together."

"Is there any point in me telling you that you went overboard? Because we have about fifteen rooms at home that we could have used."

"Nope," Draco answered. "Just enjoy it.

Hermione leaned into him, kissing him gently on the lips. "You're the sweetest husband in this hotel."

"Since your other husband is in Wiltshire, can I be the sweetest husband in London?"

They rode the lifts to the top floor and decided that as long as Lucius was at the Manor, Draco could be the best husband outside of the county. Hermione tried not to roll her eyes at the size of the room Draco had booked for the day. Why he thought they needed a place with a bedroom _and _sitting room was beyond her.

"I know we have rooms we could have used, but I wanted to do something that was just the two of us," Draco told her as he gave a quick tour of the room. "You've been through so much and I just want to spoil you."

"I love you, Draco."

They had just entered the bedroom when Hermione pulled him towards her. Their eyes locked before Draco placed his hand on the side of her face.

"I love you, too." He sighed and pressed his forehead against hers. "Thank you. Thank you for choosing me and Lucius. Thank you for Scorpius. Thank you for surviving. I never knew there was a piece of my soul missing until I held you in my arms."

"Draco," Hermione whispered his name. The tears running down her face mixed with his as she tried to talk around the lump in her throat. "Make love to me?"

No words were spoken as they stripped each other's clothes off. As soon as Hermione was naked, Draco took her into his arms and lifted her up, placing her gently in the middle of the large bed. She scooted back as he crawled towards her. As his body covered hers and he bent down to kiss her, Hermione felt an irrational surge of fear.

"What's wrong?" Draco immediately lifted himself off her and rolled to the side.

"Sorry, it's just…" Hermione trailed off.

"Is it because it's the first time since Scorpius, or something else?"

"Maybe a combination of things," Hermione quietly admitted. "I'm afraid that things… down there… will be different now. Plus, well…"

"You know you can tell me anything, Hermione. I'm not going to judge you."

"Well…" Hermione paused before telling him all her fears, speaking as fast as she could so she didn't chicken out. "What if the only reason you love me is because you had to save my life and now that I'm recovered and we have Scorpius, you won't want me once you're inside? We've never had sex without trying to get pregnant. Maybe without that hanging over us, you'll lose interest in me."

Draco stared at her for a moment before responding and she wished she could read his thoughts.

"Hermione, I love you and I will always want you. I have wanted you before I even knew how to process what I was feeling. I don't care if your body has changed because you gave birth. And, my little lion, we have made love more times than I can count _after_ we knew you were pregnant. My love for you isn't going to change because I'm not trying to impregnate you. Even though I loved seeing your belly swollen with our son. My heart, body, and soul are yours."

Tears were running down her cheeks at his declaration. Hermione wasn't sure what she had done to deserve a husband as devoted as Draco, let alone him _and_ Lucius. She wanted to tell Draco how much his words meant to her, but she couldn't get the words out. Instead she moved towards him, kissing his lips, hoping he would understand.

Draco moaned as he pulled her closer and rolled so her body was on top of him. Reaching his hands down, he grasped her around the back of her legs, pulling them up until she was straddling his hips. Hermione deepened the kiss and rocked her body slowly against his, letting his hard cock rub against her clit as she moved.

It felt like it had been forever since she had felt her husband inside her. Healer Shafiq had talked to her a day or two after she had woken up and explained to her that, with magic, her body was fully healed from her pregnancy and there was no need to wait for a period of time before she was intimate with one of her husbands. The reason for the delay was because she'd been so exhausted. Even though there were three parents and a small army of house elves to share the load, Hermione had a hard time letting go of her need for control and wanted to be involved with everything. And she didn't like using extracted milk for the late night feedings. Now that she knew what kind of magic was transferred between a mother and a nursing child, she wanted to experience it as much as possible.

"I want to be inside you," Draco whispered. "So badly. I need you."

Hermione moved to a kneeling position, reached down and grasped Draco's cock before aiming the head at her entrance. Moving slowly, she impaled herself inch by inch. The stretch of him was wonderful and she groaned as she fully seated herself.

"You feel so good, Draco," Hermione moaned.

"So do you, love."

Draco's hands moved to her hips and he started to help her move up and down on his dick. They both groaned at the feeling they had been missing out on the last month. As good as it felt, Hermione knew she wouldn't finish in this position today.

"I want to be under you."

Crawling off him, Hermione moved into his vacated spot on the bed and propped her legs open, welcoming her husband into her. Draco wasted no time and slid into her in one slow thrust. Today was so different than the playful sex they normally had. Draco was treating her like she was his most prized possession. He slipped a hand between them and used his thumb to circle her clit.

"I'm going to come, Draco," Hermione cried. "Faster, please."

Draco increased his speed but kept his thrust gentle as he continued pleasuring her clit. Hermione felt herself getting closer to the edge and pushed up against Draco, causing his cock to rub perfectly against her G-spot. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body as she orgasmed, calling his name. She felt Draco's cock pulse inside her as he came.

Hermione felt overwhelmed with the emotions running through her body. As her orgasm receded, the tears started to fall again. Not being one to cry often, Hermione was frustrated at her body's response to everything, which only made her tears fall faster.

"Why are you crying?" Draco asked. "I didn't hurt you, did I? I thought you were healed."

"Magic can do so many wonderful things," Hermione explained. "But it has nothing on hormones."

* * *

"You're sure they won't mind you bringing him?" Hermione asked. "I know how your circle of friends think children should be sequestered away until they're old enough to sit quietly."

Narcissa had come over to collect Scorpius for the afternoon. She was having tea with the group of Pureblood women that she had been friends with since her Hogwarts days and wanted to bring her grandson with her. Hermione had been hesitant to let Scorpius go. Not only because she wasn't sure how the women would react, but her son hadn't left the Manor yet. She trusted Narcissa, but it felt like a big step.

"I'm not the only one who's has realised it was wrong to raise our children that way," Narcissa answered. "Now that we're becoming grandmother's, we're changing. Peony Parkinson has already said she will be bringing Pansy's child along to our meet-ups after they're born. And Carina Zabini keeps asking if there's a way to speed up Ginny's pregnancy. That woman is more excited to have a granddaughter than anyone I've ever met."

"I still can't believe Ginny's pregnant. She said they were using the charm because they ran out of potion. Too bad Molly didn't tell her until _afterwards_ that the charm isn't strong enough for Weasley blood."

"I know the timing is faster than anyone would have planned, but I like the idea of Draco's and Blaise's children being at Hogwarts together. It's just a shame Theo isn't expecting."

"He only just started dating Luna a couple of months ago, right before Christmas," Hermione reminded her. "Maybe they'll be ready when we start our next round of children."

"So you plan on having more?" Narcissa asked.

"We have talked about it and we would all like a couple more. We were all only children who wished for siblings. Plus, Lucius really wants a daughter."

"I always hated that I couldn't give him one. Merlin knows I wanted to."

"Lucius doesn't blame you, you know."

"I know. And I think things worked out better the way they have. You're a much better match for him than I ever was." Narcissa reached over and gripped her hand. "Seeing how happy you make him, and Draco, warms my soul, and I'm so glad you found each other."

"Your sister may have been a depraved bitch," Hermione said, "but her curse has actually brought a lot of happiness into my life. I would go through it all again for this outcome."

"Hmm… We still need to work on your language, but I'm inclined to agree with you. Now give me my grandson or I'll be late."

Narcissa smiled as Hermione handed Scorpius to her. Reminding herself that Narcissa wouldn't hesitate to return to the Manor, or send Dibby, if something happened, she kissed her son on the head. She choked back her tears as they walked to the fireplace.

"While I'm gone," Narcissa said, grabbing Floo powder from the box on the mantelpiece and winking. "Make sure you enjoy your alone time with your husbands."

* * *

"I take it Narcissa and Scorpius have left?" Lucius asked as Hermione walked into his study.

"Yes," Hermione confirmed. "And I'm trying to remind myself that I'll survive him being out of the house for a few hours."

"I know it's hard, but he'll be fine."

"What do you have planned for the day?"

"Well, Harry needed an extra person for his pickup Quidditch match so Draco left while you were sleeping," Lucius explained.

"Is that so?" Hermione felt heat start to pool between her thighs at the look Lucius was giving her. She walked towards him and hopped up on the desk in front of him. "All alone in the house with just your wife. What _will _you do?"

"I might balance the bank account. Or, because she's been so good, I could spoil my little girl. Would you like that?"

Hermione was almost positive that her knickers melted right off. There was just something about the way Lucius' dirty talk dripped off his tongue in that aristocratic voice of his.

"Yes, please."

Lucius pulled his chair closer to the desk and lifted her legs until her feet sat on each arm rest. With a wave of his hand, her clothes vanished so she sat naked and exposed before him. Leaning forward, Lucius kissed each of her breasts gently before putting his hand between them and pushing lightly. Getting the message, Hermione leaned back until she was propped on her elbows. Lucius lifted one hand and slowly ran his fingers down her damp folds.

"Such a beautiful little cunt. Would you like daddy to kiss it?"

"Please," Hermione begged.

Dipping his head down, Lucius licked her from her opening to her clit, before swirling his tongue in circles around her hardened nub. Hermione's hips rose from the desk, desperately trying to bring him closer to her. Lucius slipped two fingers inside her as he pulled his head away.

"Be a good girl for daddy and keep your hips still or I'll have to stop. You don't want me to stop, do you?"

"No!" Hermione yelled, louder than she meant to. "Please don't stop."

Hermione was struggling to keep her hips still. All she wanted to do was let go and fuck her daddy's face. As much as she loved it when Draco went down on her, having Lucius do it was something else all together. She couldn't explain why, but thought it had to do with the fact that he was the first person she had ever allowed to do it to her, which made it that much better. Thinking back to their first time, Hermione felt her pussy clench around Lucius' fingers.

"Stop," she said breathlessly.

Lucius pulled back from her, his face wet with her juices.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I need you inside me," Hermione begged. "Please."

"Please what?" Lucius smirked as he pulled his fingers out of her.

"Please fuck me, daddy."

"Have you been a good girl?" Lucius asked, standing up, vanishing his clothes, and positioning the head of his cock at her weeping entrance. He kicked the chair away from them and her legs hung off the desk. "Only good girls get daddy's cock."

"I've been so good," Hermione cried. "Please."

"You beg so perfectly, baby girl."

Lucius pressed into her slowly and she savored every inch of his cock as it filled her. Hermione let her elbows drop and fully laid down on the desk. He placed his hands either side of her head, letting his head hang by her ear, and started to pump in and out of her, his rhythm slow. His pubic bone was grinding against her clit with each thrust, but she needed more. Hermione tried to lift her hips to push against him but couldn't get purchase without the use of her legs.

"I need it harder," Hermione begged.

"I don't want to hurt you," Lucius whispered.

"I'm not going to break. Fuck me, please."

Lucius lifted his head to look at her before pulling his hips back and slamming into her with the force she was used to from him.

"Is that what you want?" he asked as he continued to pound into her. "Does my good girl like it hard?"

"Yes, daddy!" Hermione wrapped her legs around Lucius' hips and pulled him as close to her as she could. "Harder."

"Fuck, you feel so good. I've missed being inside you."

"I missed you too. I'm so close, daddy."

Lucius bent his head back down and took her ear in his mouth, biting down as he thrust into her. The added weight of him on top of her pushed his body harder against her clit and she felt shockwaves go through her with each movement.

"Come for daddy," Lucius growled in her ear.

Hermione let herself go and felt everything around her shatter as she came around his cock. Lucius continued to rut against her until he lost his rhythm and stilled, his cock the only thing moving as it pulsed inside of her. Making sure they started connected, Lucius moved back slightly and kissed her gently.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to how good you feel coming when I'm inside you."

"Narcissa and Draco won't be home for a couple of hours," Hermione said with a smirk. "Why don't we go upstairs and see how many times we can do it again before they get back?"

* * *

Draco stepped out of his en-suite shower , spelling himself dry before walking towards his dressing room. He had just gotten back from playing Quidditch with Harry and a group of other people from his department. Draco was still flying high from his win. For the first time, he had beaten Potter to the Snitch. He was buttoning the flys on his jeans when Dibby popped into the room next to him.

"Master Draco," the elf said with a bow. "Mistress Narcissa is being asking if she can bes keeping Master Scorpius. She bes wanting to give yous a night to…"

"A night to what Dibby?" Draco asked as it became clear the elf wasn't going to continue.

"She's being winking and telling Dibby to tell Master Draco to be making her more grandbabies."

Draco couldn't stop the laugh from escaping his throat. He couldn't believe his mother had told her house-elf to tell him to impregnate Hermione. He knew she wasn't serious and was just giving them a little alone time. Draco, Hermione and Lucius had talked about having more children and they'd agreed to wait a year or two before trying again.

"Thank you, Dibby. Please tell my mother one of us will come and pick Scorpius up in a few hours."

"Yes, Master Draco."

Draco heard a noise from the master bedroom, and thinking he knew how Hermione and Lucius were spending their alone time, went to investigate. Walking in, he was met with the most delicious sight.

Lucius was in the middle of the bed on his back. Hermione had his hard dick in her hand and was slowly rubbing it against herself. Draco spelled his clothes off himself and walked towards the bed just as Hermione lowered herself onto Lucius' cock. Draco took his hardening dick in hand and stroked it in time with Hermione's movements.

"Room for one more?" Draco asked.

Hermione stilled her bouncing on her other husband's cock and turned to look at him. Draco licked his lips at the smirk she was giving him. _Holy fuck, she has to be the sexiest witch on the planet. _

"There's some space in the back," Hermione said with a laugh, reaching back and pulling her arse cheeks open. "Might be tight, but I think you'll fit."

Draco wasted no time and moved towards the bed, crawling in behind his cheeky witch. Once he was in place, he hesitated. The three of them had had sex multiple times, but he had always been in her pussy while Lucius was in her arse. Draco had wanted to do this, but now that he was about to, he realised he didn't know what to do.

Without him having to ask, Lucius' hand moved from Hermione's hips to hover over her arse and he whispered a spell. Draco couldn't see what Lucius had done, but assumed it must be the spell his father used when he was in this position. Another muttered spell from Lucius, and Draco's cock and first two fingers were covered in thick lubricant.

"Put your finger in and warm her up," Lucius directed. "Once you feel she's ready, add a second one."

Draco did as he was instructed and was shocked by how tight Hermione was. He had no complaints about her body, but he now understood why Lucius always volunteered to be the one in the back when they were together. Hermione started to moan and push back against his hand. Draco pulled his finger out before pushing two back in.

"I'm ready, Draco," Hermione whimpered.

Spelling his hand clean, Draco placed the head of his dick at her tight hole and started to push into it. The ring of muscle that had felt tight against his fingers was almost impenetrable.

"Go slowly, son," Lucius said, taking control. "Slow but steady. It will feel like she's resisting, but she's not. Once the head is past that ring of muscles, it will be easier."

Draco continued to push into his wife, careful not to go too fast. Hermione's moans encouraged him and it wasn't long before he was fully seated inside her. He took a few moments to catch his breath and calm himself. He had never experienced anything like this before. Her arse felt as hot as her pussy but the way it gripped him was so different. Instead of the flexible muscle that massaged him, this was like a tight sleeve around his cock; intense pressure the entire way.

"Now pull out." Lucius reached down and replaced Hermione's hands that were keeping her arse cheeks open for her. "Hermione, place your hands on my chest for leverage. I'll stay still while you and Draco move." Draco moved out so only the head of his dick remained inside. "Okay, Draco. Now push back in."

Draco followed the instructions Lucius was giving him. Hermione started to move with him; lifting herself off Lucius as Draco pulled out, and sliding back down as Draco re-entered her.

"Faster, Draco," Hermione groaned. "Lucius, touch me."

Draco let his control slip, placed his hands on her hips, and started to thrust in and out of her. There was nothing hotter than when Hermione took control in the bedroom and told them exactly what she wanted.

"Fuck," Draco moaned. "You feel so good, Hermione."

"Our witch is perfect," Lucius said between clenched teeth.

Draco increased his speed, pounding into Hermione so she no longer had to move herself over Lucius' cock. Instead, she let the force of Draco's hammering propel her forward before his hands on her hips pulled her back.

He blocked out the words Lucius and Hermione were speaking, only focusing on the way she felt wrapped around him. His bollocks started to pull into him and he roared his release as he felt Hermione clench around him in her own orgasm. Slowly pulling out of her, he waved his hand to cast a cleaning charm before falling to the side. Lucius pulled Hermione off of him and placed her between the two Malfoy men.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you two?" Hermione asked.

"A few times," Lucius answered.

"You can tell us again," Draco replied.

"I love you," Hermione said, kissing Lucius before turning to kiss Draco. "So much."

They lay next to each other for a few minutes, catching their breath before Hermione asked for the time and wondered where Narcissa and Scorpius were. Draco explained about Dibby before pulling Hermione towards him.

"Mother can keep him for a little longer," he whispered. "I could use a nap."

"You know," Hermione began. "Sometimes I think getting cursed was the best thing that could have happened to me. It brought us together."

"And gave us Scorpius," Lucius agreed.

"Maybe I should go and put flowers on Aunt Bella's grave to say 'thank you,'" Draco teased.

"Just make sure they're poisonous," Hermione laughed.

* * *

_**A/N: And that my beautiful readers, is the end! Technically it was supposed to end last chapter, but I was bullied (very easily) into adding a chapter showing Hermione with her husbands. I will post the epilogue in the next day or two. **_

_**Thank you to everyone who has followed a long on this journey! Every review made me smile and I am beyond thankful for each of you. **_

_**Let me know what you thought!**_


	23. Epilogue

Their charity, the STS Foundation, was named after Severus Snape and focused on working with magical children that came from underprivileged families. It didn't matter if they were Muggleborn, Half-blood, or Pureblood. If they had a need, the charity helped.

The idea had come to Draco one night when Lucius was telling them a story about Severus coming to Hogwarts in his mother's old school robes. Even though the outer robes were gender-neutral, Severus' were old so the Marauders correctly guessed that he was wearing his mum's old set. They had teased him mercilessly until Lucius, a fifth year at the time, had purchased Severus two new robes during the next Hogsmead weekend.

"_I remember Ron and Ginny always being embarrassed by their second hand robes and books," Hermione said. "My parents offered to buy Ginny new books for her first year, but the Weasleys declined."_

"_"Hmm—how about—you know the charity we've talked about starting? Shall we have it's aim as helping children from disadvantaged backgrounds?" Draco asked. "We can have a scholarship that pays for things that are on the list of required items; robes, books, potion supplies."_

"_That works for Purebloods and Half-bloods raised in the magical world, but what about Muggleborns?" Lucius asked. "And Muggle raised kids like Severus and Harry? How will they know to apply?"_

"_Headmistress McGonagall or her Deputy could talk to the parents about it when they deliver their Hogwarts letter," Hermione answered. "She spent a few hours at my house answering questions when I got my letter."_

It had started as an independent charity at first. The three of them would go through scholarship applications from needy families that were sending their children to Hogwarts. A month after they started, Hermione received a letter from Headmistress McGonagall about a seventh year girl, Claire, who was going to turn down an invitation to the best Transfiguration institution in the world because she couldn't afford the tuition fees. McGonagall had convinced the girl to wait a week before declining her place at the school and asked Hermione if their charity only covered Hogwarts expenses.

After talking to her husbands, Hermione had gone to Hogwarts to interview the girl. Claire was a shy Ravenclaw Muggleborn that had lost her father to Death Eaters a week before the Final Battle. She had come to her interview prepared with an essay on why she wanted to attend the Transfiguration school, how much it would cost, and what she wanted to use her advanced education for. Hermione had listened carefully before going home and begging Lucius and Draco to help.

After that, they realised people's educational needs didn't end when they completed their NEWTs. While most people left Hogwarts to work in Ministry jobs, there were people with potential that couldn't afford to do anything but find work. Hermione worked closely with Headmistress McGonagall to find graduating students that could benefit from their help. They had been running the charity for a few months when they realised it wasn't enough work to keep them all occupied. Scorpius kept them busy, but with three parents home full time and a small army of house-elves who did the cooking and cleaning, Hermione was getting anxious with the lack of work.

An answer to what she should do came when Kingsley heard about what the STS Foundation was doing for older children, and he had reached out to Hermione with a job offer. The magical world did not have a department that focused on family services and they could really use someone to start one. Hermione had gone back and forth on what she wanted to do until, after talking with her husbands, she decided to take Kingsley's offer with some conditions. She would become an Ministry employee, and have a few people who worked under her, but Hermione worked from home three days a week, and had total control on who she hired.

Her first order of business had been to hire Narcissa as a 'New Mother Consultant'. After all the help she'd received from her mother-in-law after having Scorpius, Hermione knew there was a need for people like her. Narcissa spent her days at St. Mungos helping new and expectant mothers; answering their questions, teaching them spells that would help, and acting as a lactation specialist for mothers that were having problems with breastfeeding.

A year later, while Hermione was working on drafting legislation to make Muggle Studies mandatory for all Hogwarts students, Draco and Lucius went out and had all the Muggle parents they had worked with sign a petition to change the law that said Muggleborns could not be notified of the magical world until they were eleven. Hermione and Harry had given moving speeches at a Wizenagmot hearing about what it was like to have bouts of accidental magic as children. They focused on how scary it was for the Muggles around them, their caregivers and how it alienated them from other children. After a unanimous vote, the new law stated that Muggles would be visited by a member of the Department of Family Services after the child's first display of magic.

Hermione did take breaks from working over the years. She took six months off when Scorpius was two, after giving birth to their daughter Narcissa Jean. A year and a half later she had to take two years off after giving birth to Alice Nicole, when she became pregnant again just three months later with Armand Theodore. Deciding four children in five years was more than enough, Draco and Lucius both had magical vasectomies. Once the children were older, Hermione moved up in the Ministry.

Hermione had just returned home from her first day as Minister for Magic when there was a knock on her study door.

"Come in," she called.

"Good evening, love," Lucius said as he entered, with Draco and Scorpius behind him.

Scorpius was currently a seventh year at Hogwarts and was home for the Christmas holiday.

Standing up, she hugged and kissed both husbands before wrapping her oldest son in her arms. Even at seventeen, Scorpius was never self-conscious about hugging his mum. It had taken a few years, but Hermione had made sure that Lucius and Draco knew that, high society or not, she was not afraid to show the world how much she loved her family. They had always been affectionate at home, but it took a while for them to be willing to show affection in public.

"Welcome home, Scorpius. How's school going?" she asked him.

"School's fine," Scorpius said. "I already started revising for my NEWT exams."

"Scorpius," Draco interrupted. "Don't you have something you'd like to share with your mother?"

"What?" Hermione looked between the three men in the room.

"It's nothing big. Professor Longbottom gave me a week's detention." Scorpius shrugged.

"Tell her why," Lucius said sternly.

"He caught me coming out of the Prefect's bathroom after curfew."

"Scorpius," Draco's tone held a warning in it.

"Fine. He caught me coming out of the bathroom with James and Livianna."

"Why don't you tell your mother what you were doing in the bathroom with Mr Potter and Miss Zabini?" Lucius cut in.

"We were celebrating Slytherin beating Ravenclaw in Quidditch," Scorpius said. "And that we decided to be a triad."

"You're in a triad relationship with James and Livianna?" Hermione clarified.

"Yes."

"And do Harry and Pansy or Blaise and Ginny know?"

"No."

"Good."

"Good?" Scorpius, Draco, and Lucius said together, shocked.

"I was hoping they didn't because I want to see the look on their faces when you tell them." Hermione giggled. "Harry owes me ten Galleons."

"You bet on my love life with Uncle Harry?" Scorpius asked.

"Of course I did. He didn't believe me when I said you and James were dating. Livianna is a surprise though."

"Took us by surprise too, Mum. Just walked up to us one night in the common room, sat between us, grabbed our hands, and said 'look, I know you both fancy me, so we might as well all be together.'"

"For a Slytherin," Draco said, "that girl is as bold as a Gryffindor."

"Are you happy with them, son?" Lucius asked.

"I am," Scorpius confirmed. "Thanks for understanding. I'm spending the night at James' tonight. Love you all."

Hermione smiled as her son walked out the door, before she took her husbands' hands and led them to sit on the sofa in her study. It seemed like just yesterday when she had gone to Narcissa's and asked these two men to help save her life. Now, eighteen and a half years later, they had four children and were more in love than ever.

"Where are Narcissa, Alice, and Armand?" Hermione asked.

"The girls went to Bill and Fleur's for dinner," Lucius answered, "and Armand is over at George and Angelina's. They'll be back tomorrow."

"They're all growing up so fast."

"Just five more years and we'll be empty nesters," Draco said. "At least until we become grandparents."

"With Livianna in a relationship with Scorpius and James, that might happen sooner than we'd like."

"Well," Draco said with a snort, "at least Harry added that blood ritual to the Potter Estate so neither of the boys can get her pregnant until they're married."

"Thank Merlin for that," Lucius said. "We all know how much a child changes a relationship."

"Best thing that ever happened," Hermione confirmed.

* * *

_**A/N: And that is all she wrote, folks! THANK YOU! again for all the support and encouragement you've given me!**_

_**Starting Friday, I will be posting my next story, **_**Changes_, featuring Remus and Hermione. It is 25 chapters and completely written! _**


End file.
